The nature of madness
by moonbird
Summary: After the battle of New York, a horrible truth is revealed to the Avengers. Loki is mad. Not that that is the surprise, but just how mad, and how he has clearly been driven to madness. Loki cannot be held responsible for the incident, then who can? Only one can answer that question, Loki himself. But we are dealing with someone whom has been driven truly mad.
1. Chapter 1

Tony was not exactly a person whom impressed easily.

Even before he became a superhero he had seen some pretty crazy shit. Heck, the playboy life style had been all about trying to search out the greatest most daring thrills to try and fill up the empty void in his heart.

Now though. Tony had to admit… Yeah he was impressed.

Right there, in his lounge, was a big giant crater… Two craters actually. But it was the one on the left that was interesting, because in it laid… One god of Mischief, knocked out for the count. His body forming a perfect Loki shaped hole so it looked like he was cemented into the crater itself, it was something Tony only would have thought would be possible in old cartoons.

Behind Tony was a rather large green creature, grinning. "Hulk smash!" Hulk informed in a pretty proud voice.

Tony nodded. "Yeah… You sure did." he padded the big green man on the arm. "Good job."

The God of Thunder was looking at the body on the floor with kind of weary eyes, slowly edging closer.

"Is…. Is he dead?" Clint asked.

"No." Natasha assured. "He is breathing."

Then suddenly, Lokis hand started to twitch, the reaction was immediate.

Thor jumped back raising his hammer, Tony raised up a hand, blaster ready. Clint aimed an arrow, Hulk huffed and Natasha stood, Steve lifted his Shield. All stood ready as the god of Mischief groaned.

Then slowly, Loki opened his eyes only to see the group of heroes all standing above him their weapons aimed at him.

For a moment there was quiet as Loki looked at them and they all looked back at him, all with their weapons at the ready, to attack at the slightest provocation… Then Loki raised his hands in surrender. "If it's all the same to you." he said in a hoarsh voice. "I think I would like that drink now."

"Sorry chuckles, it was a one time offer." Tony informed his hand still at the ready with the blaster.

Loki tilted his head, grinning slightly. "Aww, what a shame." slowly he sat up, dust falling off his outfit as he shook his head, releasing its own cascade of dust. Then casually he slipped a strain of hair behind his ear as if nothing special had happened. "I must say I am parched."

"Loki." Thor breathed deeply. "Stand up. Slowly."

"Why?" Loki asked.

"I hoped I wouldn't have to do this." Thor hissed. "But I must, you have committed crimes against Asgard, Jotunnheim and Midgard which is under Asgards domain! And you did so while being the Prince of Asgard thus your actions has reflected on all of us! You will stand trial against the all father! I'll bring you before him myself!"

Loki looked down, a smirk on his lips, then he chuckled. "Hihihihi." and he laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"There's nothing funny about this." Thor said in a dark tone.

"Of course there is!" Loki laughed. "You just don't get it!"

"Thor." Tony spoke. "Could you do something about boozo here?!" he asked.

Thor seethed as he stepped forward, then finally grabbed the front of Lokis armour and just pulled him up on his legs so they were now standing face to face.

Thor looked serious, dead serious. It was enough to make the rest of the Avengers slightly nervous, Loki though, was unmoved, he was just grinning at Thors face.

"Stop this Loki." Thor asked.

"Why look so down in the dumps Thor?" Loki asked. "You won! Be happy! Celebrate!"

Thor didn't look happy.

Lokis mirth hadn't gone away for a single second, which was super annoying, his eyes was glistening with an energetic madness as he stood with a big grin on his face taking a few steps back away from Thor. "YOU DID IT!" he beamed at him. "You beat the alien army! Wow! You must feel so proud of yourself!" he clapped his hands. "Take a bow! Hero of Asgard!"

Wow… It was amazing that the god could make their very legit victory sound like it wasn't something to be proud of at all. And why did he have to be so condescending! He was beaten!

"Loki." Steve spoke. "If you desire a fair trial, perhaps you should work on your attitude."

"AYE AYE SIR!" Loki shouted as suddenly he shifted shape into Steves exact double and gave him a straight salute.

Steve groaned closing his eyes.

"I am a good soldier boy, aren't I?" Steves likeness asked.

Clint hissed raising a fist only for Loki to change shape into Natasha.

"You wouldn't hit a woman would you?!" Loki asked innocently using Natashas voice. "Oh my, don't anyone here know how to treat a lady?!"

"THOR!" Tony shouted. "Can you make him shut up?!" he asked.

"And turn off this shape shifting." Natasha groaned.

"Yeah that stuff is super freaky." Clint agreed.

"Loki." Thor frowned crossing his arms. "I am giving you a choice, stop this nonsense right now!"

"Or what?" Loki asked changing back into himself. "What are you going to do Thor? Hit me with your hammer again?!" he asked and he laughed. "Cast me off the Bifrost again?!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" Thor shouted. "I asked you to hold on, you let go!"

And Loki laughed. "HAHAHAHA! Oh you are so amusing Thor, and these! Your new rag tag team of friends!" he gestured at the rest. "What a lovely bunch I must say! Look at this, a man without a heart." he looked at Tony. "And a man without a mind." he turned to Clint whom sneered.

Everyone was just pissed, no wonder though.

Loki though moved on not even paying attention to their angry faces. "A man whom is no man at all." he looked at hulk whom was huffing. "And what's this, a woman without a soul." he looked at Natasha before at last looking at Steve. "Ending with a man who lost his time…." his smile turned to a frown. "Pathetic."

"Yeah well, we're still the bunch who beat _you_." Tony pointed out and Lokis grin returned as his eyes lithe in madness and again. He laughed.

"Oh that is funny!" Loki laughed grabbing his forehead. "HAHAHA!"

"LOKI!" Thor grabbed the front of Lokis armor. Then he halted, just froze as he stood.

"Thor?" Steve asked.

"It's… A glamour." Thor looked at his fingers which had partway slipped through Lokis armor as if it wasn't there and he looked up. "You're wearing a glamour."

"So what if I am?" Loki asked.

Thor let go of Lokis armor then touched his face instead, and where he touched there was a slight green shimmer. "Why are you wearing a glamour?" he asked.

"Oh don't be so melodramatic, surely you know by now, I've been wearing a disguise my entire life." Loki replied.

"WHY ARE YOU HIDING!" Thor shouted now grabbing him and Loki smirked. "Who are you?" Thor asked.

"Oh what's this? You think I might not be Loki?" Loki asked. "No wait, wait." he looked at Thors eyes. "You're_ hoping_ for it aren't you?" he asked. "Hoping I'm not Loki! Oh this is rich!" he chuckled. "Well you did cast me off a bridge, of course you're disappointed I'm not dead… Well yet that is."

"THAT'S NOT IT!" Thor shouted. "Of course I don't want you dead!"

"Wouldn't it be nicer though?" Loki asked. "Then you can go on pretending, pretending you are oh such a good brother! And your sweet little baby brother was just miss guided! You can make up any story you want if I'm only dead!"

Thor squinted his eyes as he turned his head away.

"Thor, he is playing with your head." Natasha informed. "Don't listen."

"I know…. I know." Thor breathed then slowly turned back, then grabbed Loki with both hands. "Remove your glamour, now! Or I'll do it for you!"

"Uh you learned a new trick?" Loki asked. "Show-me! Show-me!" he cheered like a little child. "That is, unless you are scared. What kind of big bad monster you'll see! Uh I know, how about this! A bet!" he laughed. "I bet, that you… are going to scream."

Thors eyes widened, the others to were silent.

"What do I get if I win?" Loki asked.

"This is no game Loki." Thor breathed, his hands shaking but his eyes harsh. "Cancel… NOW!" he boomed as electric energy came from his hands and towards Loki as Loki caught his eyes, green eyes locked with blue. And then suddenly, in a flash.

Those green eyes were red…. And deep inside the skull of…

The creature grinned, showcasing yellow teethe, its red eyes on Thor. "Booh." he spoke and Thor screamed as he jumped back while the creature… The creature laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I told you! I won HAH!"

"What..." Tony gasped. "The hell."

Thor as well was wide-eyed looking, he didn't know what to say, he was shaking. "Lo… Loki?" he asked.

The man… Creature... it was… It was not the blue skin that had thrown Thor off, it wasn't even the red eyes it was the fact that… It was a skeleton.

A skeleton of blue skin stretched across bones, the red eyes were sunken deeply into the cranium, the armor that beforehand had looked pristine was only rags, sloppily hanging on the skeleton body, way to big for the match stick frame.

The hair was hanging in big greasy chunks, covered in dirt, as so was his entire body covered in a layer of grease, dirt and brown substances which looked like blood, the hands were more like claws than hands, sickly skeleton and bend. And he was laughing, laughing like a maniac.

"LOKI!" Thor ran to him as he grabbed his frail shoulders, now realizing he was nothing under Thors hands. "Loki what… What happened to you?! Why are you?"

"Oh don't look so surprised, surely your dear father already told you of my true origin!" Loki grinned.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I AM ASKING ABOUT!" Thor screamed grabbing Lokis face. "How can you even walk?" he asked.

"Easy, I put one foot in front of the other." Loki informed.

There was stunned quiet, Thor just looked at him, the others shaking.

"Dude, I am not that well versed in alien biology but… he seems pretty sick to me." Tony commented.

"This is not what he is supposed to look like!" Thor informed turning to the others. "The glamour he cast, that's the way he used to look! That's how he looked only a year ago! This is all wrong!"

"Erhm Thor… Question." Clint hesitated. "Did Loki have an army a year ago?"

"No." Thor breathed. "Neither did he have a scepter like that… I have no idea where he got either."

"Okay, clearly we have some questions we need answer to here." Tony stated. "Where did that army come from? And the glowstick of mindfuck huh?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't such an army follow the man whom is clearly their superior?" Loki asked in a shrug. "Why wouldn't they gift me with the scepter and ask me to lead them to glory?" he asked in a smile that would have been pleasant, if his face didn't look like a grinning skull.

"Loki, you are not well." Thor informed. "Look at you! You're… You're a shadow of yourself."

"Oh on the contrary Thor! This is the true me." Loki grinned spreading out his arms. "It's wonderful isn't it?" he asked sighing as he looked at his reflection in the window.

"If you truly thought that, why use a glamour?" Thor asked and Loki halted, then he sneered as he returned to Thor, ones again showing teethe which again proved themselves to be yellow. "You fell into the void… Into the nothingness, how are you even here?" Thor asked in a gasp. "What happened to you?"

There was silence, except Lokis snarling. He really did look like an animal.

"Clearly… We are going to need answers here." Tony stated. "Real answers! What the hell were you trying to do?!" he asked stepping forward towards Loki. "Your plan was stupid, there was no way you were going to win! What was your real goal?!" he asked.

"My real goal?" Loki asked. "Why does there need to be a goal? Maybe I just did it because I could!"

"You said you wanted to rule earth." Steve pointed out.

"Because I can." Loki shrugged.

"But you can't." Tony stated. "There was no way…. Not a single possible way your plan would have worked and… If you have just the slightest bit of intelligence, you would know that. Thor?" he asked.

"Loki is the smartest person I have ever known." Thor informed. "He must have known… It is like Loki to do things just because he can. It is not like him to act on such a half baked plan.. Loki is the kind of person to have backup plans in case his backup plans fails."

Lokis red eyes narrowed, the silence, was eerie, then he sneered, like a rabid animal, the madness was all over his face and features, his skeleton frame so thin, he was bending over, barely even able to stand… Tony was starting to expect literal foam to form around his mouth.

"Friends..." Thor breathed. "This is nothing like Loki, nothing at all! I should have known from the start! He never acted like himself to begin with. He is not well, please! Help him!" he begged. "I'll do anything!"

The avengers looked warily at each other then back at Loki whom finally, finally he just fell, right over on the floor, landing on the stomach. Clearly out of energy, then he laid there, then he chuckled as he just laid, unable to move, unable to do anything.

"Shit." Was all Tony could say.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was not really sure what to say or think… All he could do was look through a window into the sickbay and look at the table which had the god of mischief strapped to it.

Tony felt sick, he didn't want to strap Loki down like that, but they had to, otherwise they was no telling what he would do…. They had put a mask on him to, trying to put him out into a medically induced sleep. It seemed like it had worked, but there was no way to be sure.

For now though, the god had seemingly finally gone to sleep, which had been the first time he had been truly quiet since they began.

Bruce was hovering over Loki, then… Finally removed the armor, it was easy. The armor wasn't even complete, it was barely holding together and it was way to big for Lokis skeleton frame, you could easily just pull it off… Tony could feel Thor beside him tense. It was hard to blame him, Tony wanted to look away.

Of course Lokis body looked just as thin and sickly as his face, it looked like all blood had been drained from his veins, and any fat or muscle had gone missing… But that wasn't all. There was a scar, running from Lokis chest down his stomach… At first Tony had speculated if it was part of those ridges things which ran across his entire body. But no, it was a scar. "Did He have that scar before?" he finally asked Thor.

"No." Thor replied.

They watched Bruce leave the room as a machine moved over Loki making flashing sounds, taking x-ray pictures, then Bruce re-entered and went to the computer which now had displayed the pictures, his face turned white.

Tony hit the intercom. "Seeing anything Doc?" he asked.

Bruce was quiet.

"Bruce?" Tony asked.

"How can he even stand?" Bruce asked. "Both his legs are broken."

Tony halted. "What?" he asked.

"He… He's been walking around… On broken legs." Bruce gasped. "And his pelvis is shattered, and both shoulders. It seems so deliberate though, fractured…. Don't get me started on the ribs. Every breath must be excruciating. And he has been in a constant danger of puncturing a lung, he could have drowned."

Tony didn't even have to turn to know Thor had to be white as a sheet.

"Erhm Thor." Bruce halted. "The skeleton seem very similar to human biology, is… Is organs supposed to be the same?" he asked.

"I… I'm not sure." Thor breathed, barely keeping his voice steady. "What seems to be.."

"He's lacking a liver." Bruce informed. "And… I don't feel comfortable talking about his private section."

Tony… Didn't want to turn to look at the Thunder god beside him, he didn't have to, he could feel the static making the hairs on his arms rise.

"Who..." Thor spoke in a low voice. "Who did this?"

Tony closed his eyes.

"Who did this? To my _brother!" _

The lights started to flicker, it ran up and down Tony's skin.

"MY EQUIPMENT!" Bruce shouted and Tony's eyes shot open.

"THOR!" Tony yelled. "You have to stop this!" he turned to the big thunder god.

"WHO DARES TOUCH!" Thors eyes was starting to light up to.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Tony grabbed him. "Your powers! It mess's with the machines, the machines Loki _needs _right now! You have to either calm down or get the fuck out!"

The anger aimed right at Tony was frightening as Thor seethed looking down at him.

"This is not for my sake, it's for Lokis!" Tony tried to reason. "He needs those machines! I don't know how it works where you come from, but here everything runs on electricity! And YOU are releasing electricity right now which could damage these machines! It could hurt him! Badly!"

Thors eyes widened in horror.

"Calm or leave! Choose one and do it quick."

Thor hissed as he squinted his eyes, then finally he stormed down the hallway and vanished, only shortly after an impressive bolt of lightning shot down right outside and then… Massive rain.

Wide-eyed Tony looked through the window at the outside. Holy shit! It had been blue skies just a minute ago and now… Deep dark thunder storm and massive rain. "He… He really does change the weather." he gasped.

"According to Norse legends, thunder storms happens because Thor has lost his temper and is now out letting off steam." Bruce commented.

"Well who would have thought that was actually true!" Tony exclaimed.

"Well not always, thunder is mostly just a natural phenomena." Bruce replied from inside.

Tony quieted then turned back to the window. "Is jack skeleton in there all right?"

Bruce sighed. "He's the same as before, dunno if I would call that all right." he groaned. "Tony… None of these injuries are random, he's been cut up deliberately and healed. His bone fractures are precise and deliberate. There's holes in him, like long needles holes as if someone has been… Sticking twenty centimeter long needles all the way into him. This is deliberate… Someone did this to him."

"Shit." Tony ran a hand through his hair. "You know what that means doc?" he asked.

Bruce closed his eyes. "Loki is not the true bad guy… He's just the scapegoat."

And Tony squinted his eyes. "Fuck."


	3. Chapter 3

There was eerie silence in one of Tony's lounges, not the one where Loki had been smashed around by the HULK, another one that had a couch and TV, and now all the avengers were sitting around.

Even Thor had seemed to calm himself down enough to get inside, wanting to hear the news, outside though… The rain was still pouring and Tony looked out the window just as a bolt of lightning brightened up the sky.

"According to the news cast it was supposed to be sunny all week." The engineer remarked.

Thor hung his head. "Sorry." he murmured.

"Shesh, you really are some sort of demi god." Tony groaned running a hand through his hair then turned to Bruce, whom looked white as a sheet. "Doc?" he asked.

"I… I have no idea how's he's alive." Bruce then finally admitted. "My only explanation is that… He really is some kind of immortal, I don't know."

"Doctor Banner." Natasha spoke in a firm voice and Bruce sighed, then went over the explanations again.

The missing liver, the private parts, the broken bones, the needle holes going all the way inside, like he had been turned into a giant pin cushion for absurdly long needles… What Tony was not prepared to hear though, they had been poked into Lokis head to! Apparently his _skull _had become holed as a swizz cheese to.

"I am not sure what is normal for his alien biology but… If this was a human I would say he had been drained for blood to." Bruce sighed as he pulled off his glasses. "And of course, his fat percent is basically zero and when that happens, the body just starts eating muscles and even bone tissue instead… Also, the brain is mostly fat so when nothing else."

"His body is eating his brain to sustain itself?!" Tony exclaimed horrified.

"That's literately what happens when people don't eat Tony, yes anorexia patients to." Bruce sighed. "The brain shrinks, because the body consumes the fat the brain has to offer… The brain is just a lump of fat an electrons."

At that, Tony stood up, he was shaking, he walked over to the trash can and then… goodbye dinner, it all came up and into the trash can in a splurge of vomit while events from Afghanistan ever so pleasantly played on repeat in his mind.

Thor was covering his face with his hands, his body was shaking, and he released big sobs… No one blamed him, not anymore.

Instead Steve actually moved closer, then put a hand on the thunder gods shoulder. "It's okay soldier, it's okay." he assured.

"What's happening to my brother?!" Thor asked hopelessly.

Bruce bit his lip. "I… I am keeping him under for a while, I put him on drop. Trying to get some nutrition's into him." he informed. "Then I'm trying to find some assistance so we can well… Put him in some casks. Basically, make it so he is unable to move while his bones heal so they'll heal correctly… Then at least through diet he should be able to gain some weight. Of course without a liver we need to dilute his blood..." he swallowed. "He... either he hasn't eaten since he lost his liver or his blood must have been poisoned." Bruce shook his head. "A-Anyway. Ones he starts gaining weight the brain should be able to re-cover too… providing the damage is not already to severe." he groaned. "Thor I… someone performed several lobotomy sections on him, except it wasn't just done on the frontal cortex, but there is holes all over the cranium! Not just one! Several! I don't know if.."

"Thank you… For trying." Thor sniffed. "I..." he wrapped his arms around himself. "I would take him to Asgard but..."

"Yeah moving him around probably wont be a good idea." Tony had to admit as he finally came back, looking paler than a ghost and dropped back down in his seat.

"That's not even it." Thor sobbed. "He is looking like a Jotunn." he informed.

There was quiet, people looking at him.

"I told you… Loki is adopted." Thor sniffed. "He is not really an Aisir like me, he is a Jotunn, the blue skin and red eyes is his true appearance how-ever… A spell was put on him when he was a babe, so he would grow up looking like an Aisir… No-body knew he was a Jotunn, not even himself! He only found out so recently and the thing is… The thing is." he babbled. "Jotunns are considered lower than criminals. Ones people see him they wont judge him for his actions but on his skin! They might even refuse to heal him!" and Thor burst out crying.

For a moment all looked stunned at him, wide-eyed.

"Are you serious right now?" Tony asked.

Thor nodded as he sobbed.

"Dude that is so fucked up!" Tony exclaimed. "I don't even know where to begin! He didn't know?! And then what? He figured out and went mad?"

And Thors outburst just confirmed all of it.

"Jesus christ." Tony groaned sitting back.

"Thor." Natasha spoke calmly. "You said he fell into the nothnigness, what does that mean?" he asked.

Thor sobbed. "It was a year ago… Loki, he finally found out about his origin, in the worst way possible! It evolved into a fight. We fought on the bridge bifrost which is suspended over the space we call the void… A space of nothing, absolutely nothing. I… I destroyed the bridge in our fight and he fell… I thought he had died. Until I heard news he had appeared here on Midgard, just yesterday!"

"And when he fell a year ago?" Natasha asked.

"His body was healthy! He still looked Aisir, he was strong and well fed! He was emotional but he was not..." Thor sobbed.

"Urggh." Clint groaned rubbing his face. "Just what I needed. To feel like a bag of shit myself."

"Friends please! I can't take him to Asgard! Will you help?" Thor asked.

"Not like we have a choice is it?" Tony asked. "Leaving him and _we _are the monsters, urgh!" he leaned his head back. "This is why…. This is why! I just wanted a nice date with Pepper, lovelies woman in the universe by the way. In walks Phill says… Hey yo, someone is trying to steal a blue glowy cube, help out. I told him no, I said NO! But nooooo, I had to be involved! Next you run around with Captain Icicles and god of lightning fighting against an alien invasion and then… and THEN!" he exclaimed. "God of chuckles turns out to be the victim himself and I am stuck! THANK YOU PEPPER!" he shouted up in the air then pouted. "You're lucky I love you more than anything."

"I'm sorry." Thor sniffed. "I..."

"Stop." Tony held up a hand. "You are making us feel even worse, look… Yeah we are real tired right now, but we know it's not your fault." he sighed deeply. "And well, we also know he can't be held responsible so well." he groaned. "Also not like we have an alien asylum organization in place… " he rubbed his face.

"I suppose SHIELD could take over." Natasha offered. "They are the closest we got to an inter stellar defense force."

"I… Still don't trust those guys." Tony admitted. "Honestly, I am not comfortable handing Loki over. Yeah they might help him but, they will most certainly also try to examine him and use the knowledge to… Well, make themselves stronger and just. I got this mantra thing going, I will _not _support any development of weapons!"

"SHIELD wont use Loki to develop new weapons!" Steve objected then he halted. "Would they?"

The looks he got from Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Tony was enough… yeah they would.

"So, we are the ones stuck on him." Tony sighed deeply leaning back. "Oh boy, going to need help though…. Do we know any trust worthy doctors?" he asked. "They need to be able to keep absolutely quiet."

Natasha opened her mouth.

"NO SHIELD!" Tony shouted.

"Well… erhm." Bruce hesitated. "I… I know one who has kept my whereabouts a secret, we communicated over the years and he never sold me out."

Tony perked up. "Yeah that's pretty trust worthy, what's his name? I'll run a background check."

"Doctor Leonard Samson." Bruce informed. "He goes by Leo among friends. We worked together before the gamma accident that… You know." he sighed. "In fact we worked together on that very project, he was there when it happened, a witness. I think he feels guilty, so he's been helping me since."

"Awesome." Tony stated pulling up a pad and turned it on. "Thor, I know you can't bring Loki to Asgard, but do you think you could bring someone here?" he asked. "An Asgardian doctor?"

Thors head perked up. "Yes… YES!" he gasped. "Yes of course!"

"I guess I wont even have to tell you to choose carefully, someone whom is capable and someone you can trust." Tony sighed.

Thor nodded wildly. "Aye! I can use the tesserect to travel! I'll do so now!" he jumped up.

Tony shrugged. "Knock yourself out, I wont complain if you come back here quick with some actual help."

And Thor nodded as he ran out, toward the place they had stored the Tesserect.

Tony sighed flicking over the Star pad. "Well, better hit up this Doctor Samson." he murmured.

Suddenly Bruces head was red as he looked down.

Tony looked up. "Anything I should know?" he asked.

"Well, you see..." Bruce hesitated. "You know that I am… Wanted, basically all over the world right? I have been granted amnesty right now for my corporation with SHIELD. Usually though, there's a team assigned to always track me down… They are lead by this man, General Ross. And when-ever they figure out where I am, they bring the heavy artillery." he admitted. "They never spare any expenses and… They know that Leo has been helping me." he informed. "That's why he has been under constant surveillance, and why we haven't met in person for years. He always has to watch his every step, what-ever he does… Ross and his team knows. I guess though, right now Ross must know I am right here, he just can't touch me because SHIELD wont let him… He must be furious."

"This doc Samson sounds all right by me." Tony commented. "Gonna hit him up."


	4. Chapter 4

Tony was not entirely sure what he had expected doctor Leonard Samson to look like as he stepped out of the helicopter unto the roof of Stark Tower.

He only knew… It was the opposite of this. Bruces old work colleague? No offense to Bruce, but Tony at least would have been expecting some smaller, more dusty looking type.

The first thing to note about this dude… He was _big! _He looked more like a celebrity athlete than a doctor! He was the same seize as Thor!

Also he was _young, _looked to be in his thirties or something like that. He was handsome, with a bright warm smile that reached his green eyes, shimmering in warmth.

His long hair was green! This dude had long green hair. And collected in a tight ponytail, together with the golden earring in the mans left ear he looked like a bad ass rocker type, the black leather jacket, Metallica t-shirt and worn out jeans only completed the look and somehow Tony was already convinced that this man had a collection of motor cycles.

This man was a doctor? …. Seriously? Was this the right guy?

Tony frowned as he looked at him. "Doctor Samson?" he asked.

The man offered Tony a wink in reply. "That's my name don't wear it out. Wow Tony Stark!" he gasped stepping forward grabbing Tony's hand. "What an honor! Look, I know this might sound like a cliché but you think I can have an autograph or something?"

Tony rose an eyebrow as his hand was released. "I suppose that can be handled."

"And can you make it out to Jillian?" Samson asked.

At that Tony smirked. "Girlfriend?" he asked.

"No my mom! She's a big fan of yours, and she thinks you're super cute!" Samson laughed.

Tony lifted an eyebrow.

"She's a civil engineer by the way, so it's not just your looks she likes, promise." Samson informed.

Tony smirked. "Obviously I am a catch in either regard." he stated just as Samson looked up looking past Tony and then brightened up. "BRUCE!"

Bruce whom had just entered the roof didn't hesitate as he grinned to. "LEO!" he shouted running towards him and the men embraced each other in a tight hug as they laughed.

"Wow Bruce! Joined forces with Tony Stark, nice!" Samson grinned.

"Well." Bruce blushed as he stepped back then he looked up. "How are you?" he asked at ones. "No further side effects, you _have _stopped growing right?" he asked. "Please, don't hold anything back!"

Samson laughed. "It's fine Bruce! I'm fine!" he assured.

Tony halted. "Erh, something I should know?" he asked.

Samson smirked as he crossed his arms. "Well you see, the accident that gave Bruce his HULK powers, I was hit to, but at a much lower intensity." he informed. "At first I didn't seemed that different, but over the years I started to grow. I went from a rather scrawny dude to this in about five years, all without a gym membership, then it just kind of stopped and nothing has changed since. It just kind of stayed the same."

"Well that's just unfair." Tony pointed looking at Samsons body which looked like Thors… or Captain Americas… Well at least he wasn't blond like the other two meat blocks in the house… Or was he? Obviously that green hair color couldn't be his real hair color right?

His eyes were green too. And not just a dull murky green, _bright _green, almost looked kind of unnatural. It was a little weird.

"It's so good seeing you Leo." Bruce smiled. "It feels like it's been forever. However… Sadly this isn't just a social call."

"Yeah, Norse god of Mischief isn't all what he seems to be right?" Samson asked. "I suppose we should have a look at our patient right?"

* * *

As Samson was sitting with a pad on his lap looking over the pictures and writings he blinked, he looked slightly more like a doctor as he had put on reading glasses to read the pages. But yeah, he was still having long green hair in a ponytail, the leather jacket had been discarded but he was still wearing a Metallica t-shirt, jeans still looked worn out and he was wearing heavy black leather boots to. So yeah, glasses just looked weirdly out of place on his face, he didn't seem to care though.

"So… any questions?" Tony asked.

"yeah, how is this person alive?" Samson asked looking up.

"Demigod." Tony informed.

"Poor bastard." Samson replied looking back a slight frown on his face.

Bruce sighed deeply as he was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"These injuries don't look like they happened on accident, they seem very deliberate." Samson continued. "Also looks like he had even more injuries but they were healed up, like a quick fix so he could be ready for well… Invasion I suppose. Sadly though, not all injuries has healed correctly."

Bruce nodded. "His hands, several fractures of different ages."

Samson nodded thoughtfully.

"So any thoughts Rocker Doc?" Tony asked.

Samson sighed. "Honestly, if this had been a normal person. I would have urged to take him off life support, let the poor man rest with some dignity. There's just no way, even if we do heal him, that he could return to a normal life. And that is not even beginning on the brain injuries he potentially sustained, you would need a neurosurgeon for that! But it couldn't just be your average neurosurgeon you would need some Stephen Strange level genius!"

"Who?" Tony asked.

"You don't know?" Bruce blinked. "He's a celebrity on the medical field, the worlds greatest neurosurgeon! He's a genius!"

"Is it someone I should call in?" Tony asked.

"I never met him so don't know if he's trust worthy." Bruce sighed. "From what I heard he's kind of an elitist. Anyone I ever talked to who actually met him hates him."

"He called me a punk." Samson smirked.

"You met him Leo?" Bruce asked.

"Just that one time at a conference." Samson shrugged. "He was there to get a price, didn't look like he could care any less. I tried talk to him, cause he seemed kind of lonely in the corner… Well didn't look lonely, more like a mean bat. But he was alone, so I thought he might be. He just snorted at me and called me a punk. Nice chap." he smirked. "But yeah. Only call him if you figure out you _have _to do that kind of surgery. I don't think he's the kind of person who appreciate having his time wasted. All though, he is the kind of person whom _does _likes prestige and money."

"I hate him already." Tony rolled his eyes.

Samson shrugged. "He is good at what he does and his work has saved many lives. His research may even save countless of lives in the future. if he wants to be an ass, he can be an ass." he stated returning to the computer. "He get paid for being the best, because he really is the best. So yeah, he earned the priviliege I suppose."

Tony looked at the green haired man on the couch then turned to Bruce. "Pretty chill guy your friend."

"Yeah, Leo is one of the good guys." Bruce smiled fondly. "He was just an assistant on rotation when the accident happened. Kind of a kid at the time."

"It was an amazing opportunity!" Samson smiled warmly by the memory. "Getting to work with some of the greatest minds on the field, and I was just a student. If it hadn't been for, you know… The big green incident. It would have been amazing."

"Seems like you got the better end of it." Tony commented glancing at Leos bulging forearms.

"Yeah but Bruces life has been a living hell ever since!" Samson exclaimed. "Being big and strong is nice and all, but it is not worth the hell Bruce must have gone through. Glad to see he is getting a break at last. I owe you one Stark." he grinned.

Damn… How could the guy be so damn likable… Tony just wanted him to showcase a flaw already so Tony could go ahead and make fun of him somehow. But well, he was so damn genuine.

"Damn this poor guy." Samson hissed looking at the pad again. "Please tell me you put him in a medical induced coma for now, I can't even begin to imagine what pain he must be in!"

Bruce nodded. "Yeah, that's exactly what I did."

"But we can't keep him in it." Tony sighed. "We need information, we need to find out who did that whole thing to him."

"You're keeping him alive for information?" Samson asked, suddenly his voice was low, not nearly as warm as before.

"No, it's not like that!" Tony exclaimed. "I mean yes, someone send a giant alien army towards earth and we need to figure out who but.." he halted.

Samson sighed as he put away the tablet, then took off his reading glasses. "I'm sorry Mr. Stark, I didn't mean it like that." he stated. "I know. I just… I'm a Doctor, ethics are important to me. All my senses screams… Let the poor guy out of his misery. He shouldn't be alive, every single moment he is awake must be pure agony."

"It is not that simple though." Bruce sighed. "Yeah if he had been human and we just took him off life support, he would die. But Loki is not human. And even without life support he is still somehow keeping himself alive. If we were to end it for him, we would have to kill him ourselves. Not just turn off the machine but actually… Do something to stop his heart or something."

"Oh..." Samson halted. "Right... He was... Actually walking around and leading an entire invasion while.." he looked pale as he looked back at the pad.

"Being in that state. Yes." Bruce nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you reached out Bruce, you shouldn't stand with this alone." Samson smiled lightly, though it was kind of strained.

"You sure are dedicated to Bruce." Tony commented. "Some special history here?"

Samsons smile faltered.

"We worked together, I already told you!" Bruce stated.

"Yeah, but that's an awful lot of trouble go through for a colleague! Even if big muscles here is a good dude." Tony stated gesturing at Samson.

Samson closed his eyes.

"Leo.."

"No it's all right, there's no reason to hide it." Samson looked up. "It's my fault."

"Leo I told you!" Bruce exclaimed. "It's not!"

"The gamma reactor was having a melt down!" Samson spoke up. "I was at a place where I shouldn't have been!" he informed. "Bruce was the one who realized I was missing while everyone else was evacuating! He ran back in after me!" he informed. "I was stupid, didn't even hear the alarm because I was listening to heavy metal! Bruce came and pulled me out but it was to late, there was no time left. We couldn't make it out. So Bruce came up with a last desperate afford, he stuffed me into a led cabinet, there was only room for one though… He stuffed me in there, slammed the door and then."

Tony was silent.

Samson swallowed. "It was a big explosion, so loud… And so hot. I... I really thought I was going to die. When I finally managed to get the cabinet open so I could get out. Bruce was on the floor, but he was in pain… He was turning green, and big. Very big."

Bruce turned away.

"Yeah…. The explosion didn't destroy _all _the lab but it didn't matter. Ones the HULK was done there was no lab left anyway." Samson informed. "Then he jumped away… We were in the middle of the desert and he made it all the way to the nearest city in just fifteen minutes."

"Yeah I read about it." Tony admitted… From he had read and seen in pictures, there had not been that much city left afterwards. There had though been an incredible confused and scared scientist by the name of Bruce Banner now facing down heavy artillery pointed directly at his face.

"So you see… It's my fault.." Samson breathed. "If it hadn't been for Bruce then.." he halted. "I was about to quit medical studies to, of all things Bruce contacted me and made me promise I wouldn't." Samson shook his head then glanced up. "If there's anything I can do to help."

Tony sighed. "Look, I am no stranger to making stupid mistakes. What you did, sounds like something I would totally do myself. We're glad to have your help." he smiled lightly. "Welcome onboard Doctor Samson."

Samson smiled as he stood up then offered Tony a hand. "It's Leo."

"Tony then." Tony stated as he accepted.

And Leo grinned. "So cool, mom wont believe this."

Tony looked at Samson. "About your mom, I got just one question for you."

"Yeah?" Leo blinked.

"Is she hot?" Tony asked and Leo chuckled.

"She's gorgeous and dedicated to my dad." Samson smirked. "No way hoosay!"

Tony shrugged. "Can't blame a guy for trying!"

* * *

_AN: So for those familiar with Marvel comics or just some of the animated shows will know that Doc Samson is indeed, a classic marvel character and a classic HULK character, and he is amazing._  
_What those people might also notice is that what I have done here is kind of merging Doc Samson and Rick Jones into one. I just thought it would kind of fit together._  
_I never really liked Rick BUT I liked the idea behind his background story, and... Make him more mature and cool, thus Doc Samson and well, hope people are okay with the change. I think it works surprisingly well to just merge the two together. Also... Never written Samson before! It would be nice if he made it into the MCU eventually, I know SHE-HULK is getting a Disney+ show so who knows?!_


	5. Chapter 5

Leo had seen the charts, seen some pictures, listened to Bruce's words and yet… he was lost for words.

"This… Is the person whom threatened New York?" Leo had to ask, slightly shaking.

"Believe it or not… He was pretty scary before." Bruce informed.

Honestly all Leo could feel as he looked at the creature before him was pity. Laying there… hooked up on wires and drop. Machines beeping all around the place, a mask on his face providing him with oxygen and the gas that kept him under.

A single blanket was covering the patient, yet it was clear what his frame looked like, literal bones and skin, nothing else.

The fact that the skin was blue and filled with those strange symbols, it just cemented this was an alien. Leo had seen a lot of strange things since the gamma accident, but this had to top it all.

"His body temperature is very low, but Thor informed me that's normal for his race." Bruce informed. "I managed to give him a sponge bath before you came, removing as much dirt as I could. I haven't gotten around to the hair."

Leos eyes turned to the black lumps of hair around the skeleton face. "I don't think a simple wash is going to salvage that. It would be best just to cut it off. Did you check for lice?"

"No." Bruce admitted. "It wasn't at the top of my list of priorities." he moved closer lifting his hand which was covered by a latex glove, then gently he parted the hair only to step back as true enough, it was filled with small creatures crawling all around the scalp. "Yeah that's going to be shaved." he informed.

Already Leo headed for the drawers and pulled them out one by one until he found the right tool, an electric hair clipper and soon it was buzzing. Leo turned to Bruce for confirmation and Bruce offered him a nod allowing Leo to proceed.

Soon, the first lump of hair fell down on the floor as all the creepy crawlies crawled around, then the next lump fell, and the next, soon the lumps of hair was all on the floor and they were left with a blue scalp, though what was revealed now was the small holes… Nearly pin holes which could only have been left by a very fine and pointy instrument. The fact that the holes on either side of the head was symmetrical showed that it had been done with care. Leo gently touched the scalp by the holes.

"When he was awake… How was his language?" Leo asked.

"Articulate and eliquate, his language abilities were lacking nothing." Bruce informed.

"Balance?" Leo asked.

"He seemed to be standing fine, on broken legs no less." Bruce informed.

"Vision?" Leo asked.

"That one I am not sure of, but he seemed to be seeing us just fine." Bruce informed.

"Geesh." Leo breathed. "Someone has been poking into his brain, but with such precision it didn't damage him in those areas. Have you any idea what kind of precision that would require?" he asked.

"Yeah I know, one millimeter amiss and he would have been paralyzed for life." Bruce replied. "Or lost his power of speech, or started to see things upside down... Or looseall sense of balance. Or any other number of things."

Leo shivered. "The pain must have been unbearable." He breathed. "Perhaps that was the point, hit the nerve centers which signals pain to the rest of the body. To make him feel pain any ordinary torture would be unable to."

Bruce shivered but nodded, then gently he took Lokis blanket and pulled it down revealing Lokis chest and torso as well as the big scar running straight down the middle.

"That looks like a surgical incision." Leo pointed out.

Bruce nodded. "Thor said he didn't have it a year ago. He has a number of fractured ribs, they are at risk of puncturing his lungs. We have to open him up to put the fractures into place."

Leo nodded. "Let's clean up then and get to it."

Quickly they cleaned up the hair laying on the floor, replaced their gloves and stiralysed anew, then Bruce and Leo was ready, the machines were beeping, Loki breathing deeply, he was under.

Bruce nodded bowing over. "I am making the first incision." he informed. "Easy..." and the scalpel, easily cut through the flesh on Lokis chest. "Pulse steady.. Breathing normal, good." he breathed. "Blood emergence, low."

Leo stood ready with a cloth to mop up blood to allow Bruce vision.

"I see the first fracture." Bruce informed. "I shall pull the bone into place." he reached for the right instruments. "Easy… Easy."

Leos eyes were on Bruces work, then shortly his eyes drifted to Lokis face only for his eyes to widen. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!"

Bruce blinked. "What is it?"

Leo was shaking, pointing at Lokis face. "He.. He's awake!"

Bruce froze, just froze… Then he turned his head and saw a pair of bright red eyes, open… And looking right at him as Loki grinned showing both rows of teethes under the mask.

Bruce face turned absolutely white, then slightly green.

Leo could not blame him, he felt sick to… And Loki, he was just grinning, his red eyes glimmering in pure amusement.

How… How could he smiling like that?! This pain had to be insane.

"Mr… Mr Loki." Leo stammered. "Please, try to relax! We'll try to get you under again okay?"

At that, Lokis grin only broadened showcasing all his yellow teethes, and two black ones.

Leo and Bruce looked at each other. "How long has he been awake?" he asked.

Bruce eyes were wide.

"Or… Was he awake all along and just waited for the best moment to shock us?" Leo asked.

Bruce looked like he was going to cry by that observation.

"Listen." Leo then returned to Loki. "I am going to remove the mask, tell us how much pain you are in. And then… I'll try to give you the doze you need." he moved closer then finally, removed the mask. Lokis face though, remained the same.

Leos eyes were wide, his body shaking then he cleared his throat. "Okay… Is it just a numb like pain, or does it feel hot?" he asked.

Lokis eyes were locked with his, and he kept grinning.

"Did you feel the cut at all?" Leo asked.

No reply and it shivered down Leo's back.

"What can I do for you?" Leo finally asked.

Then Loki finally opened his mouth, and then sang as if it was a little childs tune. "It's all your fau-ult."

Leo blinked. "What?"

"Every death caused by the Hulk, it's all because of you-ou!" Loki continued his song. "And yet Banner gets the bla-ame."

Leo was stunned, just stunned. "How?" he asked.

"Leo relax!" Bruce tried. "This is what he does, he tries to get into peoples head!"

"He's deflecting!" Leo turned to Bruce. "He is deflecting attention away from himself!"

Bruce halted, then Leo smirked. "Remember Bruce, I am a general practitioner but my expertise is in mental trauma. Psychiatrist PHD." he winked.

And suddenly the light turned on in Bruce's eyes by the reminder, then he turned back to Loki and Loki, did not look pleased. His eyes narrowed as he snarled.

"Oh you don't like that do you?" Leo asked. "Being figured out?"

At that Lokis face turned to one of indifference as he made a slight shrug.

"Don't worry it's a common tactic, people who deflect usually does it to protect themselves. They don't like it when it fails." Leo informed. "How-ever right now, we are not doing psychiatry, we are doing surgery. What do we need to do to put you under?"

At that Loki just poked out his tongue, right at Leo.

Bruce closed his eyes as he sighed deeply. "Put on the mask, bring up the intensity and just pray to god it'll work. Do it." he asked.

And Leo nodded grimly as he put the mask back on, Loki though didn't stop grinning even as Leo cranked up the percent of sleeping gas… He waited ten minutes where nothing happened, then cranked up again and… nothing, the third time finally… Finally Lokis eyes seemed to grow heavy and then finally, he seemed to drift away to unconsciousness.

Wide-eyed Leo looked at him then up at Bruce. "That amount could kill a normal human!" he pointed out. "And he's already so weak! How is this possible?!"

Bruce was lost for words to. "I… Demi god… I guess. I don't know I..."

"Bruce, I have to admit. I've seen some shit in my time but.." Leo breathed.

"Look, if it's to much." Bruce tried.

"No! I'm here to help!" Leo stated. "You need an assistant, I'm it!" he stated. "And… You may also really need a psychiatrist." he pointed out.

"Oh god, now you're saying it." Bruce groaned holding his forehead. "I could just imagine these people trying to ask me to act as a psychiatrist! Can you imagine how bad that would be?" he asked.

"Actually I think you would be a decent psychiatrist, you could hold anger management classes." Leo pointed out.

Bruce did not look amused.

"Sorry." Leo glanced down.

"I'm a physicist and a gamma expert. It's just not my area." Bruce sighed deeply then looked up. "Let's just get this over with." he asked and Leo nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

After many… _many _hours. Bruce and Leo could finally stand back to take a look at their handiwork… They had managed to turn a living skeleton into a mummy. Bruce was unsure if it was worse or better look.

Now that Loki had no hair, his face looked even worse, and that was fully exposed. A medical plastic corsage was wrapped around his chest and torso preventing him from moving, his shoulders had been wrapped in as well so they couldn't be moved either, his legs were in caskets and suspended slightly in the air with robe to help blood flow… Right now it seemed kind of needless to have Lokis wrists strapped to the bed, there was no way he could move regardless.

Bruce was exhausted… Beyond exhausted. Leo, even with his bonus of gamma strength looked like he was about to topple at any second. But they had done what they could, the door opened and in stepped Steve Rogers.

"You okay?" He asked the two men.

"Well you know, a good meal, a shower and twenty hours of sleep and we'll be fine." Leo smiled a bit amused.

"There's dinner for you in the kitchen, you just need to put it in the oven." Steve assured. "I thought you would probably be hungry. But I didn't know when you would be done."

"Thank you." Bruce smiled relieved.

"So erhm… How is the patient?" Steve asked.

"Well… He's… Not worse." Bruce informed.

"He scared the heck out of me." Leo admitted in a gasp.

Steve looked questionable at them.

"He woke up doing surgery." Bruce admitted. "Or maybe he was awake before we cut him, we don't know. Either way he first felt like making us aware he was awake _after _we started the cutting."

Steves eyes widened.

"We got footage to proof it." Leo pointed out lifting a finger pointing at the camera in the corner.

"I… I'll take your words for it." Steve finally stated then finally turned to Leo. "Anyway, Doctor Samson. I have taken a look inside the room now again while you worked, but we haven't met yet. Hello, I'm Steve Rogers."

Leo smiled warmly accepting the hand. "Doctor Leonard Samson, Leo is fine." he informed as they let go. "You got any idea how crazy this is?" he asked. "I used to read history books about you back in school."

"Well… I..." Steve halted. "I'm not really anyone special you know, just a guy wanting to help his country that's all."

"No one special?" Leo blinked. "You're Captain America!" he smiled warmly.

Steve was quiet as he looked at Leo, he didn't seem that happy about the compliment, more he looked defeated.

For some reason Leo felt like he ought to apologize or something, but didn't know why… Or how.

At last Steve offered him a tired smile. "Thank you Doctor Samson, that's very kind." he informed. "I am though just a guy who wants to serve his country. That's all." then he turned to Loki who was laying on the table, fast a sleep. "What happens now?" he asked as he looked at the blue mummy patient.

Bruce sighed. "We are going to keep him under for another twelve hours while we rest ourselves, then we are going to try and wake him and see if we can get him to eat. Well, we are going to assume he hasn't eaten for a very long time, so it's not going to be solids. It'll probably be more accurate to say we are going to try and make him drink a little bit of protein shake."

"I tasted one of those, they are not bad!" Steve quipped in then halted. "We… didn't have that kind of thing in the forties." he spoke quietly. A little embarrassed.

"Any news from Thor?" Bruce asked slightly amused.

"No, it's a bit weird. I did think he would be back very quick, I hope he hasn't run into any great issues at home." Steve sighed.

"It would be nice with someone here who could tell us what we are even dealing with." Bruce groaned. "We dealt with his bones as good as we could, but we don't know what's normal or not normal for his organs!" he stated. "Also body temperature, pulse, heart rate." he counted his fingers. "If he was a human, his body temperature would be dangerously low! His heart rate way to slow and as a result yeah, very low pulse. But Thor said he is supposed to be cold, and he has yet to develop hypothermia which is good but… We don't even know what we are dealing with here!"

"Also the fact he woke up under circumstances where any normal human being would be out for the count." Leo sighed. "And he wasn't even flinching either, even though he was cut open."

Steve tried to look like he wasn't slightly shivering, but it was a lost battle already.

Bruce looked up. "Please get back soon Thor… We don't know what we're dealing with!" he exclaimed and Leo sighed, he could only support Bruce in his plea. Get us someone whom can tell us what is going on here.


	7. Chapter 7

They probably didn't all need to be there… This had to be overkill.

Bruce was there, of course. As Lokis primary caretaker, and Leo as his assistant.

Steve was there, standing at the ready. Clint was there.. his hands ready to grab arrow and bow at any second.

Tony looked pretty nervous and Natasha looked very cool and contained… Yeah all was there, minus Thor whom was still a no show.

And the thing was, even if Loki was going to be fully aware, there was no way he would be able to move! Not only was he wrapped tightly in all sorts of medical bandaids, his wrists were also strapped to the bed frame.

And if this turned out just remotely like it ought to, he would not become fully aware, just semi conscious as they would try to get some shake into him and then hopefully he would just drift off into natural sleep.

Hopefully….

Gently, Leo removed the mask from Lokis face…. Loki was breathing deeply as Bruce looked at his watch, seeing the seconds tick by.

One minute… unresponsive. Not a big deal, would probably take a few minutes at least. Five minutes, still no sign of waking up… Seven minutes. Now it could happen at any time.

Nine minutes… Eleven minutes.

Finally Leo moved closer. "Loki… Loki can you hear me?" he asked. "We talked shortly earlier, my name is doctor Leonard Samson."

No reply.

Fifteen minutes, still unresponsive.

Tony glanced at the others. "How high is the chance that God of annoyance here is just dicking around with us and is already awake?"

Bruce sighed, he hated to admit it, but the chance was way higher than he cared to admit, just remembering the stunt Loki had pulled doing surgery.

"Try pinching him." Clint asked.

Bruce sighed. "You don't do that to patients."

"You do it to enemies pretending to be unconscious." Clint informed.

Tonys eyes were on the blue figure, the breathing seemed the same… There hadn't even been any twitching, slowly he moved closer to have a better look, trying to spot a difference while the others were bickering above him, then suddenly, out of the blue, a cold blue hand swooped forward and grabbed Tony's wrist then pulled him down so Tony was face to face with bright red eyes.

Tony's eyes were wide, he was frozen in pure shock and fright as the hand was holding him so tight, and he was so close to these sunken in red eyes as well as a grinning smile, then… Tony screamed, screamed as he tried to step back. "GET OFF! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

But Lokis hand was surprisingly strong holding him in place.

Immediately people jumped into action, Steve grabbing Lokis hand trying to pry it off Tony, Leo grabbing Tony himself trying to make him calm down and then there was the laughter.

Lokis laughter, filling the entire room as Loki laid there in bed.

Finally Lokis grip in Tony loosened and Tony stumbled back.

"HAHAHAHA!" Loki laughed. "Your face! You should have seen your face!"

Tony was gasping, trying to fight the pure shock of horror of just having been grabbed like that and pulled away.

"Tony you all right?" Leo asked.

"Ye-Yeah." Tony was shaking all over his body. "I just… I didn't see it coming I.."

"Could someone get Tony outside." Leo asked. "Sit him down and get him some water."

"I got it." Natasha assured as she grabbed Tony's shoulders and guided him outside the door as the rest turned to Loki who's laughter had now turned into a slight chuckle.

Bruce looked so defeated. "Why did you do that Loki?" he asked.

"Why not?" Loki asked. "It was funny."

"No, that was _not_ funny." Clint disagreed and the others had to nod in agreement.

Loki just snickered then though, the snicker turned into a cough, and suddenly he was coughing a nasty sounding cough.

"EASY!" Bruce rushed to him. "Easy! You need to be careful, your ribs are not doing good. Listen to me, breath… Concentrate on breathing."

Loki continued coughing, finally though it subsided and he laid there on his back, gasping for rasping breaths and finally, they eased to.

"Okay… Okay you are doing good." Bruce breathed. "Listen, you think you can eat?" he asked. "It wont be much just a little bit, but every little drop is going to help."

Slowly Lokis head turned on the pillow so the red eyes met Bruce's, and then.. He was grinning again.

"Is… Is that a yes?" Bruce asked.

Loki didn't nod nor shake his head, he just grinned.

"Okay, good." Bruce reached for the table where he found a cup with the pink substance in it. "Listen, this is something we have here on earth… You call our place Midgard right. On Midgard, it is called a protein shake." he informed. "It is packed with nutrients, calories and obviously proteins. You can't eat solids yet, so this is the best we can do. You need this." he informed. "It's strawberry flavor, we also got others if you like that better. Like coffee, mango and chocolate." he explained. "All I need from you right now, is to drink this." he informed. "You understand?"

Still Loki was only grinning.

"Okay. Gonna raise you up a bit so you'll be sitting." Bruce reached for the remote controlling the sickbed, and the area where Lokis head was now rose slightly so Loki was part way sitting up. Loki didn't complain, not in the least. "Right, just drink this." Bruce moved closer, then put the cup to Lokis lip… Loki didn't struggle at all and Bruce sighed relieved. "Easy now, easy." he tipped a bit, and a bit of shake spilled into Lokis mouth then he removed the cup. "How is that?" he asked.

Loki just sat there with a closed mouth, and then suddenly he spat, spat the tiny sip he had gotten into Bruce's face and Bruce fell back as Loki chuckled.

"Bruce you all right?" Steve asked grabbing Bruce who stumbled back.

"Yea-Yeah, it's just protein shake. No worries." Bruce assured as he found balance, then though had to pull off his glasses as they were now smeared in the pink substance.

Clint frowned annoyed. "All right, have it your way." he stated grabbing what remained of the shake.

"Erh Clint." Leo blinked.

"Trust me, I'm a professional." Clint informed as he grabbed Lokis face, forced his mouth open, then he poured the contents of the cup into Lokis mouth before forcefully throwing the cup away and forcefully closing Lokis mouth with one hand, then held Lokis nose with the other.

Loki hissed, he started to struggle, back and forth. But Clint kept holding him like that, clearly with a trained grasp so Loki could not open his mouth nor breath with his nose.

Loki was of course blue already, so it was hard to see a difference, but he seemed to grow dizzy and then finally, he swallowed and only then did Clint let go allowing Loki to gasp for air, which only evolved into another nasty coughing fit making Bruce rush to him again but Clint stood up.

Finally the cough lessened and Lokis eyes were at Clint, they were filled with pure hate.

"Listen your royal highness." Clint spoke. "This is how this is going to work! You need to eat, Bruce or Leo will come with the shakes that you need. And every time, I will be in the room with them! You can either eat the shakes by yourself, in which case I wont touch you. But any more tricks from you, and what just happened is going to be a repeat affair all right?" he asked. "Spitting, knocking the cup over, kicking, tripping… And I'll just force the shake into you. You are _not _allowed to go on a hunger strike."

Loki was snarling, the hate so very clear.

"The rules are simple Princey." Clint stated. "Be a good patient, and we'll do all what we can to make you comfortable. Be an ass, and we'll just do what we need to do with or without your consent, are we clear?"

Lokis eyes were narrowed, he didn't respond.

Then Clint turned to the other three in the room. "We good?" he asked.

Leo blink. "What kind of job do you have where you need to..." he halted.

"In case an enemy captive tries to pull a hunger strike." Clint informed. "Natasha is way better at it than I am though, she's the one who is a master interrogator. So if I'm not around, call in Nat all right?" he asked. "The bastard wont just be allowed to starve to death, not on my watch."

"I… Thank you?" Bruce seemed so conflicted at that moment.

"No problem, is why I am here. Call me when you need me, I'm going to be in the training room to blow off some steam." Clint informed as he turned and walked out.

The three remaining men looked at each other then at Loki whom had turned silent.

"Well… To be fair Loki was acting like a bratty two year old." Leo pointed out.

Only for Clint to appear again. "Yeah, two year olds are not that bratty or difficult!" he stated.

The three men turned to him.

"How do you know?" Leo had to ask.

"Trust me I know! People keep saying the kids are bratty bastards but they are not! It's always the adults whom are being beyond difficult!" Clint stated as he turned back and finally left.

Bruce sighed deeply then looked back at their local blue alien madman whom was grinning again.

"Loki… Are you in pain?" Bruce then tried again. "We can get you pain killers if you need… How does the food feel? Any discomfort?"

Loki didn't reply… Yeah, Bruce was not a fan of this at all.


	8. Chapter 8

They probably didn't all need to be there… This had to be overkill.

Bruce was there, of course. As Lokis primary caretaker, and Leo as his assistant.

Steve was there, standing at the ready. Clint was there.. his hands ready to grab arrow and bow at any second.

Tony looked pretty nervous and Natasha looked very cool and contained… Yeah all was there, minus Thor whom was still a no show.

And the thing was, even if Loki was going to be fully aware, there was no way he would be able to move! Not only was he wrapped tightly in all sorts of medical bandaids, his wrists were also strapped to the bed frame.

And if this turned out just remotely like it ought to, he would not become fully aware, just semi conscious as they would try to get some shake into him and then hopefully he would just drift off into natural sleep.

Hopefully….

Gently, Leo removed the mask from Lokis face…. Loki was breathing deeply as Bruce looked at his watch, seeing the seconds tick by.

One minute… unresponsive. Not a big deal, would probably take a few minutes at least. Five minutes, still no sign of waking up… Seven minutes. Now it could happen at any time.

Nine minutes… Eleven minutes.

Finally Leo moved closer. "Loki… Loki can you hear me?" he asked. "We talked shortly earlier, my name is doctor Leonard Samson."

No reply.

Fifteen minutes, still unresponsive.

Tony glanced at the others. "How high is the chance that God of annoyance here is just dicking around with us and is already awake?"

Bruce sighed, he hated to admit it, but the chance was way higher than he cared to admit, just remembering the stunt Loki had pulled doing surgery.

"Try pinching him." Clint asked.

Bruce sighed. "You don't do that to patients."

"You do it to enemies pretending to be unconscious." Clint informed.

Tonys eyes were on the blue figure, the breathing seemed the same… There hadn't even been any twitching, slowly he moved closer to have a better look, trying to spot a difference while the others were bickering above him, then suddenly, out of the blue, a cold blue hand swooped forward and grabbed Tony's wrist then pulled him down so Tony was face to face with bright red eyes.

Tony's eyes were wide, he was frozen in pure shock and fright as the hand was holding him so tight, and he was so close to these sunken in red eyes as well as a grinning smile, then… Tony screamed, screamed as he tried to step back. "GET OFF! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

But Lokis hand was surprisingly strong holding him in place.

Immediately people jumped into action, Steve grabbing Lokis hand trying to pry it off Tony, Leo grabbing Tony himself trying to make him calm down and then there was the laughter.

Lokis laughter, filling the entire room as Loki laid there in bed.

Finally Lokis grip in Tony loosened and Tony stumbled back.

"HAHAHAHA!" Loki laughed. "Your face! You should have seen your face!"

Tony was gasping, trying to fight the pure shock of horror of just having been grabbed like that and pulled away.

"Tony you all right?" Leo asked.

"Ye-Yeah." Tony was shaking all over his body. "I just… I didn't see it coming I.."

"Could someone get Tony outside." Leo asked. "Sit him down and get him some water."

"I got it." Natasha assured as she grabbed Tony's shoulders and guided him outside the door as the rest turned to Loki who's laughter had now turned into a slight chuckle.

Bruce looked so defeated. "Why did you do that Loki?" he asked.

"Why not?" Loki asked. "It was funny."

"No, that was _not_ funny." Clint disagreed and the others had to nod in agreement.

Loki just snickered then though, the snicker turned into a cough, and suddenly he was coughing a nasty sounding cough.

"EASY!" Bruce rushed to him. "Easy! You need to be careful, your ribs are not doing good. Listen to me, breath… Concentrate on breathing."

Loki continued coughing, finally though it subsided and he laid there on his back, gasping for rasping breaths and finally, they eased to.

"Okay… Okay you are doing good." Bruce breathed. "Listen, you think you can eat?" he asked. "It wont be much just a little bit, but every little drop is going to help."

Slowly Lokis head turned on the pillow so the red eyes met Bruce's, and then.. He was grinning again.

"Is… Is that a yes?" Bruce asked.

Loki didn't nod nor shake his head, he just grinned.

"Okay, good." Bruce reached for the table where he found a cup with the pink substance in it. "Listen, this is something we have here on earth… You call our place Midgard right. On Midgard, it is called a protein shake." he informed. "It is packed with nutrients, calories and obviously proteins. You can't eat solids yet, so this is the best we can do. You need this." he informed. "It's strawberry flavor, we also got others if you like that better. Like coffee, mango and chocolate." he explained. "All I need from you right now, is to drink this." he informed. "You understand?"

Still Loki was only grinning.

"Okay. Gonna raise you up a bit so you'll be sitting." Bruce reached for the remote controlling the sickbed, and the area where Lokis head was now rose slightly so Loki was part way sitting up. Loki didn't complain, not in the least. "Right, just drink this." Bruce moved closer, then put the cup to Lokis lip… Loki didn't struggle at all and Bruce sighed relieved. "Easy now, easy." he tipped a bit, and a bit of shake spilled into Lokis mouth then he removed the cup. "How is that?" he asked.

Loki just sat there with a closed mouth, and then suddenly he spat, spat the tiny sip he had gotten into Bruce's face and Bruce fell back as Loki chuckled.

"Bruce you all right?" Steve asked grabbing Bruce who stumbled back.

"Yea-Yeah, it's just protein shake. No worries." Bruce assured as he found balance, then though had to pull off his glasses as they were now smeared in the pink substance.

Clint frowned annoyed. "All right, have it your way." he stated grabbing what remained of the shake.

"Erh Clint." Leo blinked.

"Trust me, I'm a professional." Clint informed as he grabbed Lokis face, forced his mouth open, then he poured the contents of the cup into Lokis mouth before forcefully throwing the cup away and forcefully closing Lokis mouth with one hand, then held Lokis nose with the other.

Loki hissed, he started to struggle, back and forth. But Clint kept holding him like that, clearly with a trained grasp so Loki could not open his mouth nor breath with his nose.

Loki was of course blue already, so it was hard to see a difference, but he seemed to grow dizzy and then finally, he swallowed and only then did Clint let go allowing Loki to gasp for air, which only evolved into another nasty coughing fit making Bruce rush to him again but Clint stood up.

Finally the cough lessened and Lokis eyes were at Clint, they were filled with pure hate.

"Listen your royal highness." Clint spoke. "This is how this is going to work! You need to eat, Bruce or Leo will come with the shakes that you need. And every time, I will be in the room with them! You can either eat the shakes by yourself, in which case I wont touch you. But any more tricks from you, and what just happened is going to be a repeat affair all right?" he asked. "Spitting, knocking the cup over, kicking, tripping… And I'll just force the shake into you. You are _not _allowed to go on a hunger strike."

Loki was snarling, the hate so very clear.

"The rules are simple Princey." Clint stated. "Be a good patient, and we'll do all what we can to make you comfortable. Be an ass, and we'll just do what we need to do with or without your consent, are we clear?"

Lokis eyes were narrowed, he didn't respond.

Then Clint turned to the other three in the room. "We good?" he asked.

Leo blink. "What kind of job do you have where you need to..." he halted.

"In case an enemy captive tries to pull a hunger strike." Clint informed. "Natasha is way better at it than I am though, she's the one who is a master interrogator. So if I'm not around, call in Nat all right?" he asked. "The bastard wont just be allowed to starve to death, not on my watch."

"I… Thank you?" Bruce seemed so conflicted at that moment.

"No problem, is why I am here. Call me when you need me, I'm going to be in the training room to blow off some steam." Clint informed as he turned and walked out.

The three remaining men looked at each other then at Loki whom had turned silent.

"Well… To be fair Loki was acting like a bratty two year old." Leo pointed out.

Only for Clint to appear again. "Yeah, two year olds are not that bratty or difficult!" he stated.

The three men turned to him.

"How do you know?" Leo had to ask.

"Trust me I know! People keep saying the kids are bratty bastards but they are not! It's always the adults whom are being beyond difficult!" Clint stated as he turned back and finally left.

Bruce sighed deeply then looked back at their local blue alien madman whom was grinning again.

"Loki… Are you in pain?" Bruce then tried again. "We can get you pain killers if you need… How does the food feel? Any discomfort?"

Loki didn't reply… Yeah, Bruce was not a fan of this at all.


	9. Chapter 9

"So you're the healer they send from Asgard?" Leo asked Fulla as they finally stood face to face, ones again proving just how big Leo was, the same seize as Thor basically.

"Indeed I am." Fulla replied and curtsied. "I am Fulla Tjalfidottir, apprentice of Frigga, healer in the halls of Asgard." she informed as she stood up.

"Doctor Leonard Samson." Leonard smiled. "General practitioner and psychiatrist with expertise in trauma." he informed. "I suppose that is what we call a healer here on Midgard."

Fulla looked up at Leo, her big brown eyes looking wide and puzzled.

"Something wrong Ms Tjalfidottir?" Samson asked.

"No." Fulla replied. "I just couldn't help but notice, you say you are a healer, yet you seem to have the physic of a warrior."

Leo smirked amused. "It's a long story." he informed. "But I am dedicated to my craft as a healer yeah."

"How strange." Fulla blinked.

"How so?" Leo asked.

"There is not as much prestige among healers as among warriors." Fulla commented. "Warriors are the most noble and brave of all people. Healers are more people of books, it is not nearly as honorable. It seems odd for a man such as you to deliberately choose a different path. I hope I am not offending you."

Leo chuckled. "Not at all. I happen to think being a Doctor is a way more noble path than being a warrior!" he stated. "Healing people, even at your own risk. I think that is the most noble path of all. And I am _proud _to be able to call myself a doctor."

Fulla looked at him, then she smiled, an honestly warm smile. Bruce smiled as well, glad to see the two already looked like they were hitting it off.

Just then two blonds entered, a woman with such elegant features and her son.

Immediately Fulla fell to her knees. "All mother! My prince!"

"Rise Fulla." Frigga asked. "We are not on Asgard, the customs here are different. People on Midgard do not kneel easily, as long as we are here. Do not kneel."

"Yes my Queen." Fulla replied as she stood up, though her head was still bowed as if she didn't dare to look at Friggas face.

"So that kneeling thing is common on Asgard?" Bruce asked.

"Indeed, it is how we show respect." Frigga informed. "We kneel for those of higher rank to pay our respect. Refusing to kneel is the highest show of disrespect. I to kneel for my husband the all father when he sits on the throne, and so does my sons. And people whom are not of the royal family kneels for my sons as well."

Bruce nodded thoughtfully.

"You have been taking care of my Loki yes?" Frigga asked. "I owe you my gratitude." she bowed her head for them. "Please, I wish to hear what you are doing and how he is."

"Yes mam, please sit down." Bruce offered gesturing at the couch and Frigga took a seat. "Can I… Get you something?" he asked. "Tea? Coffee? Beer?" he asked unsure.

"Tea would be most kind." Frigga replied and Bruce hurried off to prepare the tea. As Bruce was making an entire pot of tea for all of them to share Tony joined looking inside.

"So that's Thors mom?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Bruce replied just concentrating on the hot water.

"She's hot." Tony pointed out.

"You're dedicated to Pepper." Bruce reminded Tony.

"I am allowed to look as long as I don't touch." Tony replied. "An arrangement I am happy with, Pepper is the only one for me."

Frigga stood up as she faced Tony. "Tony Stark." she spoke then bowed. "Thank you, for your hospitality and for taking care of my son. I owe you much."

Tony sighed deeply. "Your…. Highness… Ladyness?" he asked a bit awkwardly.

"Frigga is fine." Frigga assured. "You are doing me a great favor."

"Frigga." Tony then said. "Look, I wont call the things we are doing for Loki… The best." he admitted. "We erhm." he halted. "We are making sure he stays alive because.."

"You need to know what he knows." Frigga nodded. "I thought as much, regardless. You are being very kind."

Finally Bruce was done with the tray then walked to the table and sat it down, arranging cups and sat down himself. It was a little bit awkward.

Thor had sat down beside his mother, of course. Fulla now sat down dutifully on Friggas other side with her hands in her lap and her head bowed down.

Bruce, Leo and Tony was situated opposite them… Oh boy.

Bruce sighed deeply. "Well, you've seen Loki. I suppose you can see his situation is not ideal."

Frigga nodded. "He is in a horrid state." she observed.

"It's a miracle he is alive honestly." Leo informed.

"It is." Frigga admitted. "Not even an Asgardian… Or well, a Jotunn which is my sons true species, should be able to survive such an ideal, he ought to be dead. I sensed dark magic within him, dark magic that wont allow him to die. He is being kept alive."

It ran cold down Bruces spine, then he cleared his throat.

"Our first priority has been to concentrate on making Loki physically better, it will be impossible to breach his mental health until his physical health has improved. To do that, we have put him those casks to help his bone heals, he is still on drop. And… We have been forced to force feed him." Bruce admitted. "He has refused to eat, yet… He _must _eat to regain strength." he informed. "His reserves are zero… No fat, no muscles… To keep itself running the body is eating into bones, organs and brains. Which is why our top priority is just to make him eat!" he informed. "Sadly, we believe he hasn't eaten for a long time so his stomach must have shrunk and is not used to hold food. So until now we have given him tiny portions of protein shake. And we had to force him both times, I would be surprised if we wont have to force him the third time."

Frigga nodded thoughtfully. "I see."

"I'm afraid we don't know much about what is normal and isn't for his biology, we had hoped you would be able to help us there." Bruce admitted.

Frigga nodded. "I am afraid I wont be able to stay long." she admitted. "The All fathers fury is not to be taken for granted, and an entire realm could be affected. Not just one realm, Odin looks over nine entire realms and their balance are delicate. I must return to appease the all father as soon as possible. This is why I have brought Fulla with me, she will assist you." she informed. "And I myself will return later… Lokis mind, I felt it being confused… Shredded. How-ever you are right, he is to weak for me to do anything. If I could, I would try to touch his mind, but I am afraid he is to weak and it could hurt him. When his body is stronger, I will return, then perhaps we can intend to touch his mind."

They looked at the queen.

"So this behavior, is unlike Loki?" Leo asked.

"My son, Loki… Is usually in control of his actions." Frigga spoke. "Even when he is burning with anger, his facade will be calm and confident. His mind used to be sharp and clear, now it is shrouded and confused. No, he is not being himself." she stated. "And his body… He has been forced into that Jotunn shape, that is clear. His magic also seems broken, there is no control. Tell me, when he invaded earth, I doubt he was strong enough to use his own magic. Did he have an object? And outside source he could draw on?" she asked.

Tony quieted. "Well… There was the glowstic of destiny." he admitted.

"It did indeed seem like a highly magical artifact." Thor admitted. "And… he barely relied on his own gifts, he used that scepter rather than his own illusions."

"I see." Frigga nodded. "He is indeed to weak to use his magic, which is why you have barely seen it. He drew magic from that scepter and used the scepters magic rather than his own sedir… It makes sense, I couldn't get a true sense of it. It was like it was barely there… just a whisp, a shadow. It used to be so strong. Now I am unsure if it will ever recover." she sighed. "How-ever you are right, it ones again starts with his body. Only when his body has healed sufficiently can we even begin on those other aspects."

"And only when we start to get a sense of his mind, can we actually ask Loki about what happened to him." Tony sighed deeply. "This is going to take a long time isn't it?" he asked.

"My apologies." Frigga bowed her head.

"It's all right." Leo informed kindly. "We'll do our best to help your son, promise."

Frigga smiled lightly. "It wont be easy, Loki is in pain. He wont show it, but I felt it… He is in agony. But he wont show it, he refuses to show any weakness." she informed. "Both body and mind is in pure agony, every single moment. Yet he wont admit it, not to anyone. Not even himself."

Leo nodded. "Fits with why he is deflecting, he doesn't want us to find out he is hurting, so he is distracting us by mocking us."

"He rather wants us angry with him than he wants us sympathies with him?" Tony asked. "Why?"

Leo shrugged. "To protect himself." he informed. "To prove he is still in control, that he doesn't need help. Because he wont acknowledge he needs help. He seems to be the proud type, the type who don't like admitting they need help."

"Indeed my son never asks for help for anything." Frigga admitted. "He is proud, and always insist he can handle everything by himself. He always refuse to show weakness, he wish for people to see him as strong and capable."

Leo nodded as he leaned back, looking seriously at Frigga.

"Both my sons were always very headstrong." Frigga smiled a bit amused.

"I imagine he grew up at a place where there was high pressure on him." Leo commented.

"Of course, he is a prince of Asgard." Frigga nodded. "People would look to both Thor and Loki. I am afraid to say that indeed their every move would be under scrutiny, and both desired to prove themselves to our people. To stand tall and proud and be worthy of their name as Odinsons."

"In many ways we were always rivals." Thor admitted. "Competing for the throne and fathers favor as well as the peoples admiration.. In later years it turned. Nasty." he sighed. "Loki, refused to show any weakness. Refused to show." he held a hand over his eyes. "He was always very proud… He cares a lot about how people sees him."

Leo nodded. "He doesn't want to seem weak, no matter the cost." he stated. "I see, it fits." he stated.

"Can anything be done?" Thor asked.

"First we focus on his physical health." Bruce stated.

"And then, we will try to focus on his mind." Leo sighed. "That one is going to be tough though, when it comes to the mind… You can't help someone whom wont accept the help!" he stated. "And if he doesn't want to admit he needs help, he wont accept it… And if we don't make him open up."

"We wont be able to make him tell who did that shit to him." Tony finished. "Great." he sighed deeply.

"Thank you for trying." Frigga said again bowing her head. "I owe you much. I would like to see my son ones again before I return to Asgard." she stated.

And they all nodded at her.

"Sure." Tony stated.

* * *

Tony observed as Frigga stood above Loki ones again, Loki was just ignoring her completely, even as she touched his face.

"Sweet darling." Frigga whispered. "These people, they wish to help you. Just accept their help." she asked.

Lokis face was without emotion, didn't even snarl, just laid motionless.

"I am afraid your body is to weak right now to do much." Frigga informed. "But if you wish, I could return you to your Aisir form. Ones you regained strength that is. Only say the word." she informed. "What-ever you desire, dearheart, it is yours." she bowed and kissed his forehead then stood up. "Thor and Fulla will stay, they only wish to help you. Please accept their help." she asked.

He didn't move.

Frigga sighed and finally left, as she exited she glanced at Tony, then finally walked out, soon after the energy release of the Tesserect revealed that Frigga had gone back to Asgard.


	10. Chapter 10

Fulla looked beyond shocked as she witnessed Clint force some more shake into Loki.

Again Clint had given Loki the choice._ Just eat the damn shake and I'll leave you alone._

Again Loki had just turned his head away, smirking slightly, and finally Clint just had enough and forced down the shake.

Fulla was horrified.

Clint sighed. "I don't like doing it, but as long as he refuses."

"It's all right." Bruce spoke in a calm voice. "We are not making Loki eat anymore than he can handle, he is not hurt."

"Of-Of course he's not." Fulla stated. "He is Prince Loki, and as such he is truly mighty."

"Then why look so shocked?" Clint asked.

"He is Prince Loki!" Fulla gasped. "You can't just… My Prince, please forgive these mortals." she asked as she bowed for him. "I am sure they meant no disgrace! Only to aid you!"

Clint and Bruce looked at Fulla whom was still bowing.

"Is this how people usually treat Loki and Thor?" Clint asked.

"Of course, they are the princes of Asgard." Fulla informed as she stood up again. "Children of the All father and the All mother. They are the light of our realm, which is the realm that shines upon all others."

The two men were a bit stunned, they glanced at each other.

"Well no wonder he seems so full of himself." Clint commented.

"A bit surprising Thor is not more arrogant." Bruce had to admit only for Clint to frown slightly.

Fulla was quiet as she looked at Loki, she was shivering lightly, but gathered courage as she stepped closer, she fell to the ground on her knee and her head bowed down. "My prince!" she spoke. "Your mother asked me that I aid you!" she informed. "Please, I offer you my abilities as a healer! You would honor me if you'd accept!" she stated then she stood up, breathing deeply.

Lokis head turned, his red eyes looking up at Fulla, Fulla's eyes widened… Her shivering had not stopped then she shook her head.

"Forgive me, my prince." she spoke. "Please, accept my healing." she asked holding forward her hands. Her fingers started to glow, a light which was orange in color, shimmering on her fingers, then gently she put her fingers to Lokis chest as she closed her eyes, the next moment her eyes opened wide and she screamed as she jumped back.

"FULLA!" Bruce managed to grab her. "What happened?"

"I.." Fulla shivered. "I tried to offer him healing energies but… There is a foreign magic lurking in him. It is not his magic, someone else… It is… Cold and dark, it pushed me back and… Tried to latch unto me."

Loki chuckled softly.

"My prince." Fulla gasped.

"Oh little maiden." Loki smirked. "How kind you are, to adhere to the all fathers lie. You must know, I am not Asgards light, I am its shadow." he grinned. "For where there is light, there must always be a shadow. And Asgards light, it is indeed very bright. It makes for a great shadow." he grinned. "A shadow which may swallow all it touches." his eyes were on her. "Want to come touch me again?" he asked.

Fullas eyes were wide, shock painted on her face.

"What would your friends think?" Loki asked. "You offering your gifts of healing to a Jotnar? Enemy of Asgard?" he asked. "The traitor Prince. Have you no shame?" he asked.

Fulla shook her head. "You… You're Prince Loki." she stammered. "You're just… Unwell, that is all."

"Unwell?" Loki asked, and he chuckled. "Never felt better!" and he snickered as Fulla looked pale as a sheet.

Gently Bruce put a hand on Fullas shoulder, then guided her outside. "Come on, you need some fresh air."

And Fulla allowed him to guide her outside where she gasped for air, clearly shocked.

Bruce looked seriously at her. "You're all right?"

Fulla nodded. "I just… I'm hale." she assured.

Defeated Bruce looked at her. "Have you known Loki for a long time?"

"I wouldn't say know." Fulla stated. "I've seen him, and I heard him speak while I was in the room. But never before have I talked directly to him." she twisted her fingers.

Bruce sighed deeply. "Still, you are kind of familiar with him." he concluded. "This can't be easy."

Fulla looked sad.

"Fulla?" Bruce asked.

"Loki is… He's one of the most powerful sorcerers in all of Asgard." Fulla informed. "His power of illusions only matched by Frigga herself and it's… It's beautiful sir." she looked up meeting Bruces eyes. Her own dark brown eyes filled with nothing but sincerity and awe. "I've seen Loki, create the illusion of a grand forest in fall, golden trees and birds. He is a shapeshifter to, I've seen him turn to a wolf, running across the halls. A beautiful creature, large and soft looking fur black as night. I've seen him call upon fire and ice, and he does it with such ease and elegance. Unlike others he doesn't even need to speak a word! He command the elements just with a thought! He can transport himself over such long distances, all in the blink of an eye and with no great afford at all. His movements, his control… For him it is like a mere triviality, a game. Feets where other needs days of preperations and hours of spell casting. He just needs his head or wave a hand. Never will I not be in awe as I see it. Or at least, that is how it used to be."

"Ah, you admire him." Bruce concluded.

Fulla chewed her lip then nodded. "There is no way my own magic is ever going to compare to his." she stated. "Still, I am lucky. I am one of the All mothers many apprentices, and she has entrusted me with such an important task. I shall not take it lightly."

"She must really trust your abilities since she chose you." Bruce smiled softly.

Fulla nodded. "I do not wish to let her down! I owe her much." she halted, then without even thinking she wrapped her arms around herself.

"It's okay, we're just glad you came to help." Bruce assured. "And we'll help you to all right? Just tell us if you need anything."

"It's… All right, I am just… Overwhelmed." Fulla finally said.

"You need to rest." Bruce nodded understandable. "Come on, I'll show you your room."

"You are most kind." Fulla smiled an appreciative smile as she follow Bruce down the hall towards the elevator.


	11. Chapter 11

Bruce groaned as he was sitting on the couch in a dark room, slipping his hands through his hair.

The sickening image were in front of him… Lokis poor frame, those eyes… Red and always wide open, looking around.

Both Frigga and Fulla had talked about dark magic inside of Loki… Dark magic that wouldn't allow him to die… He shivered.

It would be kinder to let him go, to allow Loki to slip away peacefully. But if Loki couldn't even die… He hid his agony so well, yet Frigga had said.

The lights weren't turned on in the room, and outside the sun had long since gone down, it was dark.

Another person walked into the room, Bruce did not look up to see who it was as the person moved across the room. Pouring sounds sounded and the person returned to Bruce, then a glass was put down in front of Bruce and he looked up to see a glass of golden liquid, then he looked up to see one Tony Stark holding his own glass of strong alcohol.

"You look like one who needs a stiff." Tony stated. "And if you feel just half as shitty as I do, You _really _need it." then he turned and looked around. "Wait a sec." he clapped his hands twice and suddenly the light was turned on making Bruces eyes squint.

Then Tony flopped down on the couch opposite Bruce sighing deeply. "So what's up?" he asked.

"Have you any idea how messed up all of this is?" Bruce asked.

"Which part of it?" Tony asked. "Alien invasion, mind control, viking god aliens, torture victim whom refuses help, two different gamma mutant doctors." he listed on his hands. "Yeah, kind of like a really cheesy seventies sci-fi show plot going on here." he sighed. "Except for when you are an actual part of it, it is no fun at all."

Bruce smiled lightly, Tony really had his way, then his smile faltered. "Fulla said that… Loki has the ability to teleport. To make big and amazing illusions, to turn himself into animals. To create fire and ice. And she says, he can do it with just a thought. He wouldn't even need to speak or move a hand."

Tony quieted as he held his own glass towards his lips.

"She described him as elegant and controlled." Bruce continued.

"Well, let's count our lucky stars he didn't use all that stuff doing the actual invasion, we would have lost the battle." Tony stated as he took a drink.

"Sounds like he couldn't." Bruce informed grabbing his own glass. "Sounds like he was indeed taken, hollowed out, and spit out on earth."

"Makes you wonder though. Why then bother with the invasion?" Tony commented.

"I have a theory." Bruce admitted. "It's not nice."

"Shoot." Tony asked.

Bruce sighed. "Some foreign magic is keeping him alive… He refuses to eat even though it's the only way to get better. Maybe… The real trade for getting the Tesserect, is being allowed to just die."

Tony was quiet, then he closed his eyes.

"I don't know, it's just a theory." Bruce murmured.

"You know… I was caught in Afghanistan." Tony spoke quietly. "The things they did to me, it hurt so much… I wanted it to stop, so badly. I never believed in any god, but at that moment I prayed. Prayed for it to just end. Only one thing kept me going, this one thought… I clinged unto it. It kept me standing… Can you guess what that one thought was?" He asked.

Bruce shook his head.

"I don't want to die." Tony ended.

Bruce glanced down.

"Even at my shittiest, I kept hearing it and I meant it… I don't want to die." Tony stated. "I can't imagine getting past that point."

Bruce sighed. "When you think there is no other alternative, no other way."

Tony looked up.

"I..." Bruce closed his eyes. "For so long... Ten years Tony. I had been traveling on the road, from place to place. Always on the run, always hiding. Looking for a cure, just something! Sleeping on the street, pretending to be someone else. The tanks were never far behind and I... I never knew when something would go wrong! If I HULKED out and then... What if I killed someone?!" Bruce asked in a painful voice. "Every single waking moment it was like that, afraid. Afraid they would catch me, afraid I would HULK out. I couldn't take it anymore! I just couldn't! So I did it, I took the gun. I held it, put it in my mouth… I.. I wanted it to end. I just wanted it to end."

"And?" Tony asked.

"The other guy spat the bullet back out." Bruce informed. "I… I can't die. At least not that way."

"If you had the choice now, would you do it?" Tony asked.

"No..." Bruce sighed. "I don't want to die either. I was shaking enough the first time, don't think I can do it again."

Tony reached out a hand, then clasped Bruce on the arm. "It's okay big guy, I'm kind of glad you didn't bite the bullet." he informed taking his hand back. "Well you did, but not that way."

Bruce smirked grimly then he halted. "This is so messed up..."

Tony sighed. "Yeah."

* * *

Leo knocked at the door, the door to where Fulla had gotten a room, then he opened the door and poked his head in. "Hello?"

The dark haired woman was sitting by the desk, a big book open up as she was reading. Then she looked up. "Oh, Leo." she smiled kindly. "Can I help you?"

"Just wanted to check on you." Leo informed as he stepped inside. "Loki can be difficult, are you all right?"

"Aye, just getting some studying done." Fulla smiled.

"What are you studying?" Leo asked.

"Jotunn biology." Fulla admitted. "The truth is… Jotunns has not been allowed on Asgards soil for five thousand years, so no one really knows much about them. The Queen provided me with books as we left the realm."

"You got books?!" Leo asked as he walked in. "That's excellent! You think perhaps I could borrow one."

Fulla looked at him then she smiled. "Certainly!" she said. "This one is the simplest I could find. I am nearly done, you can have it when I am done. I just need to be able to have it for reference later."

"That's great!" Leo smiled as he walked over to Fulla looking down at the book only for his smile to falter.

"What's wrong?" Fulla asked.

"I… Can't read that." Leo had to admit, he didn't even know what he was looking at, it kind of looked like runes but more detailed and even more complex.

"Oh! Of course! Forgive me!" Fulla gasped. "The book is written in Asgardian!"

"Do you have any books in English?" Leo asked.

"I'm sorry." Fulla said a little embarrased. "The truth is, I am not even speaking english to you right now. I am speaking Asgardian."

Leo blinked. "How does that work?" he asked.

Fulla smiled turning fully to him. "It is a spell we call All speak." she informed. "Every body uses it casually on Asgard, it allows us to communicate with everyone else in the nine realms as it translates while we speak." she informed. "I am speaking Asgardian but you are hearing English, like you are speaking English to me, but I am hearing Asgardian. And not just that, when I read your English texts, that is translated for me as well!" she smiled. "How-ever, I am afraid since you're not using All speak, Asgardian texts does not translate to you."

"That's incredible." Leo breathed. "Magic huh? That's so amazing."

"Isn't it?" Fulla asked in a warm smile, then her smile faltered looking back at the book, at the illustration of a blue creature with red eyes.

"So… Jotunns has not been allowed on Asgards soil for five thousand years. Yet Loki has been there all along in disguise?" Leo asked.

"What was the all father thinking?" Fulla asked.

"Probably that if the people could learn to love Loki and then later he was revealed, they could learn to accept the Jotunns as well." Leo pointed out and Fulla looked up. "If you ask me… That's a terrible game to play."

Fulla was quiet then she returned to her book.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult your king." Leo informed.

"No, it's all right." Fulla informed. "The all mother warned me that I would be defying the king if I came with her. My loyalty though is to her more so than the king, and she asked me to help her son. So that is what I will do."

"You're a nice girl Fulla." Leo informed in a soft smile.

Fulla blushed slightly. "You are a kind man, Son of Sam." she stated glancing up.

"Thank you." Leo smiled. "I try." and Fulla smiled amused.

* * *

In the dark hospital room, Thor was sitting, holding Lokis skeleton hand, tears running down his face. "Brother..." he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Feeling bad now Thor?" Loki asked. "Should have thought of that _before _you threw me off the bridge!"

"LOKI THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" Thor shouted. "I asked you to hold on! I held on to you, I begged you to hold on!… You let go."

Loki sneered at Thor, his teethe showing.

"How cute! Mocking me for what I am, cast me off a bridge, let your friends beat me around and then cut me up like a pig and then you act all innocent!?" Loki asked.

"Loki you're confused!" Thor exclaimed. "That's not what happened! I never mocked you, and I didn't throw you off the bridge!"

"ADMIT IT THOR!" Loki shouted.

"I wont when it's not true!" Thor exclaimed then he halted. "At least I… I don't think it is."

Lokis eyes were at him, then he grinned.

"Thor.." Clint was leaning against the door. "He is trying to get into your head, it is better you leave the room."

"But it was my fault." Thor sniffed. "I destroyed the bridge… I did it."

Clint walked in, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You are emotionally compromised, you need fresh air."

Thor sniffed. "When Loki and I were children, we were told stories of the scary Jotnar, I ran around yelling I would kill them all… I didn't mean it. I just wanted to sound like a real warrior, I wanted father and everyone else to be impressed with me. I didn't think at all… Loki. I didn't mean… I didn't."

"Oh yes you did." Loki smiled a soft pleasant smile. "Kill them Thor, kill them all. _All _the Jotunns!" he stated. "I would have done it, I almost did… If the all father hadn't stopped me."

"Loki stop..." Thor asked.

"One jotunn, disgracing all of Asgard. Kill it Thor." Loki asked.

"No." Thor shook his head.

"Come on, you scared?" Loki asked.

Now Clints grip in Thors shoulder tightened. "Now Thor, get up… Now."

Finally Thor managed to stand up and Clint guided him outside, away from Lokis mocking eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Bruce was really not doing well the next day, the previous nights conversation with Tony played through his mind, and it had prevented him from sleeping.

Which for him, wasn't good!

His hands were shaking, which was never good when you tried to work as a doctor, worst of all Loki wasn't helping as usual.

"Big bad monster, trying to pretend his is human." Loki commented. "Why try to hide it? Embrace your true self, like I did." he smiled. "I saw it…. You don't need to hide from me."

"I am checking yo-your bones." Bruce tried to supress his stammer. "To see if they are healing okay."

"Rawr." Loki mocked. "I bet it felt good hitting me." he said making Bruce squinted his eyes.

"Bruce." Leo said. "I can take over. Fulla can assist me."

And Fulla nodded her agreement.

"It… It's okay." Bruce assured. "Is it okay by you guys if I put on some music?" he asked. "It… It helps me relax. Stress is not good for me, you know why."

"Sure Bruce." Leo stated. "What-ever you need."

"Thank you." Bruce breathed. "Jarvis would you?"

"Yes sir." The mechanical voice sounded and the next moment, the soft strains of a flute could be heard. The sweet hum of violins followed, accompanied by the mellow waves of horns.

Loki blinked, he looked confused. "What's that?" he asked.

The music was soft, but had a dark underlying tone build by the strings playing in waves. It sounded… melancholic, yet also defiant somehow.

"Now Loki, as I said." Bruce began.

"Quiet!" Loki hissed, his eyes searching the room, looking wondering and he looked up at the ceiling. "That sound..."

Bruce halted. "Do you… Like it Loki?" he asked.

"Quiet mortal." Loki demanded as he was clearly concentrating on listening while the melody was slowly building. Fulla lifted her head as well as she was listening to, she seemed awed to, her eyes wide open with wonder as she listened.

"What is this music?" Fulla asked. "I never heard anything quite like it."

Bruce smiled amused. "It's Beethovens seventh symphony." he informed.

"It's..." Fulla blinked. "Beautiful, it is like it is speaking to my soul."

Bruce smiled as he leaned back, just allowed the entire piece to build up, his eyes were on Loki, and Lokis eyes were on the ceiling yet clearly not seeing a thing as he was intensely listening while the music reached its crescendo, then retrieved to a soft exit and finally after nine minutes there was silence.

Loki frowned. "Play it again!" he demanded.

"There are other numbers Loki." Bruce assured.

"I want to hear it again!" Loki stated in a firm demanding voice just as the new number came on, a piano piece playing and Loki blinked as the moonlight Sonata was suddenly playing making Loki quiet down.

"You want me to change numbers?" Bruce asked.

"Quiet mortal!" Loki demanded again and Bruce held up his hands.

Leo couldn't help but smirk amused as he crossed his arms then turned to Fulla. "You don't have music like this on Asgard?" he asked.

"We do have bands and orchestras." Fulla informed. "But their music is always very bombastic, it is not as quiet nor elegant as this." she informed. "The music is designed to make people feel the rush of battle as they listen to the stories of old. It is never melancholic like this…. I don't recognize many of these instruments either. Our orchestras are usually a lot of different horns and drums, and just that. Sometimes an occasional flute. Other realms has other instruments, but I never been outside of Asgard before so." she smiled a little apologetic. "The Prince though has. Both Loki and Thor has travelled many realms."

Leo smiled. "To litteral alien planets. Easy to forget that huh?" he asked. "Of course their music would be fundamentally different." he chuckled.

* * *

An hour after as it was time for Lokis meal, Clint entered the room as usual only to blink… Clair the Lune was playing and Loki was laying absolutely still.

Not in the way where he was deliberately ignoring them all, but he was honestly listening to the music, his eyes were in confusion and even awe.

Bruce smiled as he looked up. "Loki likes the music."

"Does he?" Clint asked a light coming over his eyes and Bruce frowned.

"Clint, what are you?" Bruce asked and Clint smiled.

"Jarvis, stop the music." Clint asked and it stopped.

At ones Loki blinked as if he had been removed from a trance, then a hiss came over his face. "Get it back!" he asked.

"Jarvis, only turn the music back on when I ask." Clint asked and Loki snarled, pure hate painted in his face as Clint stepped forward a smile on his face. "New rule." he informed. "Eat your food, without any tricks…. And you can listen to all the music you want." he stated. "Force me to force feed you, and no music."

Pure hate was all over Lokis face as Clint held the shake.

"Listen, this only need to take a second." Clint informed. "Eat this, and the music is turned back on. Refuse, and no music until you eat willingly."

Loki growled, looking like an animal ones again.

"Okay, let's try." Clint asked as she grabbed the remote for the sick bed raising Loki up to sitting position then moved closer.

The hate in Lokis eyes was clear, then he looked up at the ceiling and so was the longing in his eyes, then he looked at the shake in utter distaste.

"You don't have to taste it, just swallow." Clint asked. "Like a nasty cough medicine."

Loki hissed, squinting his eyes, clearly struggling then he opened his mouth and allowed Clint to offer him the shake and then… He ate it.

Loki actually took the shake and swallowed. He looked extremely dissatisfied but he did it!

Bruce could barely even believe it himself and Clint smiled as he leaned back. "Jarvis, what-ever music Loki wants to listen to. Give it to him."

"Yes sir." Jarvis replied and Clair de Lune was put back on as Loki looked back looking beyond sullen.

Astounded Bruce was looking at Clint whom was smiling relieved himself.

"We didn't have a bargaining chip before." Clint informed. "There was nothing Loki wanted we could bargain with."

"You have some shady tactics Clint Barton." Leo commented.

"If it works it works." Clint sighed deeply. "He really likes music huh?" he asked looking up.

"Well he likes _this_ music." Bruce informed. "He hated Offenbach."

"I thought Offenbach was kind of funny." Fulla smiled. "Especially the last part."

"I am just saying, we should probably not try our luck with Tony's play list." Bruce informed.

"Well it's good he found something to spend time with, must be boring as sin in here." Clint sighed as he sat down. "Hey Loki, you like reading stories?"

Loki sneered. "What about quiet is it you mortals don't understand?!"

"Well just wanted you to know, obviously you can't hold a book right now with your arms and all. But we have a thing here called audio books. Just ask Jarvis and he'll play what-ever for you. It will be an actor basically reading a book out loud. Try asking for Shakespear, I got this crazy idea that you might like that."

Loki hissed annoyed.

"Hamlet, ask about Hamlet!" Clint suggested. "It's about this prince who goes absolutely insane, and there's a scene with a skull and… Everybody dies at the end."

"Isn't that what you call spoilers?" Leo asked.

"I don't know." Clint shrugged. "It's Shakespear, it always ends with everybody dead by the end."

Bruce smiled amused.

"To be or not to be!" Clint quoted in a melodramatic voice. "That is the question!"

Fulla blinked curiously. "What does that mean?" she asked.

"No idea." Clint smirked.

Bruce shook his head, then spoke. "To be, or not to be, that is the question. Whether it's nobler in the mind to suffer. The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, Or to take arms against a sea of troubles. And by opposing end them. To die—to sleep."

"Woah Bruce! Didn't know you knew Shakespear." Clint smirked.

"I was kind of living at a place that had no television or internet for a while, all I had was what-ever books I could get my hands on." Bruce admitted, then he halted, he turned to see Lokis eyes on him, curious. "It's from the play Clint talked about, Hamlet." he informed. "Hamlet is pretty much pondering the meaning of life in the scene. Well, more he is pondering the futility of life I suppose." he commented as he crossed his arms.

"How curious." Fulla smiled. "In Asgard the hero of the play is always heroic and brave, he would not have an entire monologue just pondering about life."

"Well Lokes." Clint smiled. "Go ahead, listen to all the Shakespear you want. As long as you eat when asked I swear. You wont be denied music or audio books."

Lokis eyes narrowed but then he turned back looking up into the ceiling dismissing Clint as the next piece of music was playing.

Bruce could only be thankful for such a positive development, they now had something to calm Loki down with, and he had something to distract him. It was a win for everybody.

* * *

_AN: This is a good time for me!_  
_I get to make references to some of my favorite classical music! And ALL of this is on Youtube, free to listen to._

_Beethovens sevenths symphony is one of those music pieces that has a very dark sound to it, and then kind of slowly builds, it's pretty cool._

_Clair De Lune is just one of the most beautiful piano pieces ever made, Can recommend._

_Offenbach I refereed to here is basically the Can can, which most people has heard. The Can can bit is though only the LAST section in a piece called "Orpheus in the underworld." and is actually an overture to an opera of the same name._


	13. Chapter 13

To no ones surprise, music was playing from the sick room the next three hours without stop.

No one complained, it was an improvement in every single way! It was better than both Loki being deliberately quiet in the most creepy way possible.

Or talking, trying to get under everyone skin with every single sentence!

The peace sadly couldn't last for-ever, the next meal time rolled around and this time, Loki refused ones again.

Clint just looked at him. "Jarvis." he asked. "What happens when Loki refuses to eat?"

And the room… turned to silence. Loki didn't turn.

Bruce was quiet as he looked at them.

"There's no point Loki." Clint reasoned. "You know how this goes, I am going to force you anyway. Wasn't it way more pleasant just doing it yourself?"

Loki didn't look at him, kept his head turned away.

"You got nothing to gain here by refusing" Clint pointed out.

Loki turned to him, hate and defiance in his eyes.

Clint sighed. "Fine." as he grabbed Lokis face, and in spite of Lokis struggle, the shake went down and Clint retrieved. "You get another chance in three hours, then you can have the music back."

Loki seethed, he turned to the side and then… Started to make gagging noises.

"Oh no! NO YOU DON'T!" Clint grabbed him and turned him back. "You are not going to vomit!" he put a hand on Lokis forehead slightly pushing him back so he was forced to lay like that on his back with his head just slightly pushed backwards in a position that honestly looked comfortable enough. "Doc take time for me will you?" Clint asked. "Tell me when ten minutes has passed."

"Okay." Bruce blinked looking at his watch seeing the ticks pass by.

Clint sighed as he held Loki in place. "Loki, there really is no point to this." he pointed out. "You're only making it worse for yourself."

"I will… Not submit..." Loki breathed. "Never submit…. Prick me, cut me, put me in a bag." he smirked. "Submit… Never submit." he looked at Clint. "I am no ones tool."

"Sad to tell you this Lokes, but you were _someones _tool all right." Clint informed. "And you know why you are here?" he asked. Lokis eyes narrowed asked. "We want to know who that is, who's tool were you."

Loki seethed. "No one commands Loki.." he informed. "No one…"

"Someone did." Clint informed. "Who?"

"No one." Loki stated. "I am Loki Prince of Asgard, no ones servant."

Clints eyes were narrow, whether Loki was lying to himself or Clint was unsure, it really could be Loki was trying to convince himself that no one had commanded him. It was such an obvious lie though.

And Lokis threw his head back further. "I tire of this farce, why are you taking so long this time?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Clint asked.

Loki sighed. "You need to mend the toy before you can break it again… You heal and break, heal and break." he commented. "Break the finger, heal the finger… break, heal, break heal." he rolled his eyes. "Then comes the needle… Tiny sweet little needle… Watch… Watch it, as it penetrates the skin… Watch, it goes all the way in..." his eyes were locked with Clints. "All… The… Way." he breathed.

Clint was quiet, Bruce looked at Lokis abdomen which had those signs of long… looong needles having gone all the way through. And being able to see it… eesh.

"Loki… Listen." Clint breathed. "We are not healing you just so we can hurt you again."

Loki smirked. "You think I can't recognize a liar when I see one?" he asked sweetly.

"Do you even know where you are?" Clint asked.

"What does such a detail even matter?" Loki asked in a slight shrug. "All the same… All the same…. How's the kiddos?" he asked. "I'm sure they miss their daddy!" he grinned.

Clint was not distracted. "We are not letting you die Loki."

"Of course not." Loki hissed looking darkly at him. "You wouldn't have such mercy in you now would you?" he asked.

Clint was silent as he looked at Loki then he looked up. "I see."

Bruce shivered. "I was right..." he breathed. "God I hoped I wasn't, but I was right!"

Clint closed his eyes.

"Loki..." Bruce breathed. "Do you want to die?" he stated. "If you lead the invasion, you would be granted peace. Is that it?" he asked.

Loki was quiet, his eyes harsh, then he smirked, then he chuckled and he laughed.

Finally Clint let go off Lokis forehead though the ten minutes hadn't even passed.

And Lokis laugh, turned into a cough again, a violent cough as he groaned. "It huuuurts…. You left me… You all left me to rot." he seethed. "Hihi, I suppose nothing is new… Always alone… Alone." he breathed. "Alone-alone-alone…. In the dark." he grinned. "With the monsters..."

"Jarvis." Clint spoke. "Put the music back on."

Big waves of violence and bass's entered the room and Loki blinked.

Clint was silent as he looked at Loki. "I think maybe… anything that can distract him from his own mind needs to be utilized."

Bruce nodded. "Yeah." he stated then closed his eyes pulling off his glasses. "So he _wants _to die, it is his desired outcome…. We need to talk to the others." he sighed.

"Thor is not going to like this." Clint pointed out.

"He's the one who could give us some more clarity." Bruce murmured and Clint nodded.

"You guys are the docs, you handle it." Clint informed and Bruce nodded determined.


	14. Chapter 14

Yeah… Bruce dearly wished he could avoid this.

But here they were, the entire group.

Bruce himself… Clint, Leo, Fulla, Thor, Tony, Steve, Natasha… Everybody was here… and Bruce, was not very good with these kinds of thing.

"So. How's the big smurf doing?" Tony asked leaning back.

Bruce squinted his eyes.

"I assume that's why we are here, some new development?" Tony asked. "Here's my advice, just get it out there! Rip off the bandage. Put me out of my misery please." he asked rubbing his forehead.

Bruce swallowed. "Tony… Remember that talk we had the other night?" he asked. "When it got… Really heavy."

Tony halted, then he sighed as he closed his eyes. "Oh boy. So finally arrived at a conclusion huh?" he asked.

"I talked a little bit with Leo, to confirm my diagnosis." Bruce informed. "We both agree, Loki is definitely suicidal."

Thor gasped, the others were just quiet.

"This means, even when he is well enough to get out of bed, especially when he is well enough." Clint took over. "He needs to be under strict surveillance, and we need to take strict measures. We were going to do that anyway but you know, now's there's another good reason why to do it."

Leo sighed. "Honestly it's not really that surprising. Loki is in agony, yet refuses to show any of it. He has refused any aid we've tried to give him, forcing us to force it upon him. Further more he is antagonizing us, trying to push us away." he informed. "I also believe he does experience delusions, he hides it but sometimes he is confused and is unaware of his exact surroundings. He is a difficult patient, exactly because he is so incredible intelligent, also he is an incredible actor. He wants us to be scared of him, so he makes us scared. Even though at this stage, he's pretty harmless to us."

Thor was sniffing, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Thor." Clint sighed. "I heard you talk to Loki, about the time he fell off the bridge. Loki accused you of throwing him, but you said he let go."

Thor sobbed.

"Thor." Clint was stern. "Tell us… What happened?" he asked.

Thor sniffed, then he sucked in a deep breath as he looked up. "For-Forgive me, aye. You should know. All though I don't know much of what happened." he admitted. "I… I made a horrible mistake, a mistake which had me banished to earth. So I had little idea what was going on at the time." he admitted. "I was banished because… I had nearly started a war with Jotunnheim, the realm which Loki is from. We just didn't know at the time, I didn't know he was Jotunn and neither did he!" Thor gasped for air. "I had sworn to kill them all… And I killed them, killed Jotunns willfully."

Thor had to take in a deep breath after that, the others waited patiently as Thor continued.

"For my crime, I was banished to earth. While I was here on earth I had no contact to Asgard… I was told Odin had fallen into Odin sleep and Loki had been made king. I was not told that Loki had discovered his true origin and was going mad… He tried to destroy Jotunnheim, all of it. As if trying to erase his own origin, any proof of his heritage. It was while he did that I finally returned to Asgard, we fought on the Rainbow bridge… And the bridge was destroyed by my hammer. As I told you Loki tripped, but I caught him. I asked him to… Begged him to hold on!" he swallowed. "Father was with me, he held unto me while I held unto Loki. Loki was… He looked at us, for a moment I thought he would allow us to safe him but then, he let go." he finished. "Loki… Was hanging over the abyss, over the nothingness and he let go. Didn't loose his grip, but let go."

"And you're sure this is what happened?" Clint asked seriously.

Thor nodded. "The very scene has played in my mind when-ever I closed my eyes for a year. Until I was told Loki was alive… I thought he had died." he breathed. "No one has ever returned from the void before! It is unheard of! The Void is nothing, if you fall you... You're gone."

There was quiet, then a scribbling sound, a pen going over paper and Bruce glanced at Leo whom was writing down on a block of paper, his eyes seriously looking at the words through Leo's reading glasses now on his nose. Still didn't look any less weird together with his Iron Maiden t-shirt, worn out jeans and oh yeah, long green hair in a ponytail!

"Thoughts Leo?" Bruce asked.

"Obviously Loki had issues to deal with even before he fell." Leo commented. "His first suicide attempt does seem situational though, all though it speaks for which lengths he is prepared to go. We have to be very careful with this patient, I am afraid my professional conclusion is that he is of as much of a danger to himself as others. To put it plainly, he is a man whom has nothing left to loose except what-ever dignity remains, what-ever little piece of pride he can hold unto. He doesn't want to show weakness, he want to hold unto the belief that he is in control, even if it is a lie."

Natasha nodded. "That is what I got as well when looking over the footage from the sick bay."

"Loki always wished to be in control." Thor admitted. "He hates it when things turns unpredictable."

Leo nodded as he took notes. "I assume he is the kind of person whom would always have his room in order? And be very orderly when it comes to clothes and so on."

"Oh yes, nothing is left to chance." Thor nodded.

"That's very important for sorcerers!" Fulla informed. "If you miscalculate just the tiniest bit, it could bring disaster to the spell caster and those whom are in close proximity to the caster. The more advanced the spell the higher the risk, and Loki is one of the most advanced sorcerers on Asgard!"

Leo frowned slightly as he was writing. "And yet as I am lead to understand, he is considered a rather chaotic personality?" he asked.

"Well, yes. Loki prides himself in being unpredictable." Thor informed. "All though the way he put it… Being unpredictable takes a surprisingly large amount of afford and planning. To disrupt, requires a knowledge of the norm and a real afford. He also talked about… That if you're always unpredictable, you will become predictable and your unpredictability. It's almost like an art to him."

"Controlled chaos, oddly enough I can relate." Tony commented.

Leo nodded seriously, still writing on his paper block.

Clint sighed. "So what is the plan here?"

Bruce sighed. "Loki has gained a bit of weight, but it is more from the drop than his eating. His brain has not yet recovered, so while he is very good at hiding it, he is not at his full senses. We are going to increase his portion seizes, and continue to have him eat and heal. We will observe him, talk to him, and try to gain information." he informed. "Only after he has become better do we discuss what happens afterwards. If we should give him back to Asgard or..." he halted. "I'm not sure. I would like to discuss it with your mother and yourself ones we are at that point. Thor." he looked seriously at the Thunder god. "Listen, the damage done to Loki. Physically and mentally is extensive, I cannot guarantee a full recovery in either department. Do you understand?"

Thor nodded. "I.. I understand. Thank you for doing what you can."

"Here's the hard part Thor." Bruce breathed. "If Loki doesn't want to get better… He wont get better." he informed. "He has yet to accept any help, and we can only do so much for him. He would have to do most of the work himself, but if he doesn't even want to try, there is little to do. In theory, we could nurse him back to health, set him free. But then it would just be him wasting away again, perhaps even him causing further self harm. If we get him back to health. And that's a major _if_… To leave him alone would be irresponsible. Even if he looks better, he most probably would still be in danger. Do you understand?"

Thor squinted his eyes, but nodded. "I take full responsibility for Loki." he then stated. "You are doing me a service. I know your reason, you are trying to protect earth and need information."

"Also… We can't just hand him over to a justice system that will judge him based on his race rather than his actions." Tony flatly stated. "We don't roll that way here on earth all right? Your mom said she could return him though right?"

Thor nodded. "She did say that."

"In either case, it is an issue for later." Bruce informed. "Again, his health comes first…. And well, it's bad."

Thor nodded. "Thank you friends."

Just then a mechanical voice came on. "Sirs, immediate assistance needed in sickbay. Mr Loki seems to be in pain. He is screaming."

At ones they all shot up and ran, as they neared the door they could all clearly hear the screams, Bruce, Leo and Fulla rushed inside, Thor was about to follow but Clint put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thor! Wait out here! If they need you they'll call. Let the doctors handle it!" Clint asked.

"But." Thor tried.

"THOR!" Clint shouted.

"I… I understand, forgive me."

* * *

Inside Bruce and Leo was fumbling around as Loki was twisting and turning, screaming.

"LOKI!" Bruce shouted. "Where does it hurt? Tell us!"

"The strange magic!" Fulla gasped. "It has concentrated, here!" she put a hand on Lokis upper stomach, right below the chest where the ribs ended. "At this area! The magic is active, it's so strong!"

"Move aside, I'm making a scan." Bruce asked as Fulla stepped aside and Bruce pulled over the white machine over the area and Leo turned to the computer screen, then he halted, his eyes turning wide.

"Oh my god..." Leo gasped.

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

Wide-eyed Leo looked up. "It looks like… He is growing himself a brand new liver."

Bruce halted. "What?"

"Look!" Leo pointed and Bruce stepped forward to wide-eyed see, a growth, true enough… Growing. And it did indeed look like a liver.

Fulla was still with Loki. "It's the magic." she breathed. "It heals him." she gasped as Loki was screaming, tossing and down forcing Fulla to put her hands on his shoulders, trying to press Loki down.

"Well that's… Good. Right?" Bruce asked.

"I guess." Leo blinked only for Loki to scream again.

"We have to try and put him out again." Bruce breathed. "He wasn't screaming when he was literately cut open, but now he is… The pain must be."

Already Leo ran for the mask and put it over Lokis face. "Loki, listen to me… Breath." he asked. "Try to relax.. JARVIS!" he shouted. "Play some Mozart or something will you?"

And the music filled the room, Loki was still struggling as Leo held the mask in place, then finally, his eyes grew heavy and at last… He went under and Leo gasped as he stepped back.

"My prince." Fullas eyes were filled with tears, and finally, her hands lifted from Lokis shoulders now his body was finally relaxing.

"It's okay Fulla." Bruce assured. "I know it doesn't' sound like it when he's awake, but it's a good thing happening."

"No it's not." Fulla shook her head. "Don't you understand, this is evil magic!" she informed. "How many times… How many times do you think they removed his liver only to have it re-grow so they could take it ones again?! How many times?" she asked. "And what other parts? His stomach? His intestines? Maybe his heart? The magic still keeps him alive. What kind of pain must he have been in?"

Bruce eyes widened, he shuddered.

"This is not what the art of healing is supposed to do!" Fulla exclaimed as tears ran down her face. "It is supposed to ease suffering not cause it! This is evil! Pure evil!"

Leo stepped behind Fulla, then put a hand on her shoulder. "It is hard to disagree with that." he agreed as Fulla sobbed.

The young woman pressed her hands against each other as she bowed her head. "All father hear my plea, grand your poor child ease and protection. All mother, lend us your wisdom and your kindness, heal this childs suffering and safe him from the darkness."

Bruce stopped himself from asking questions about how weird this was, that Fulla was praying to a man and a woman… Whom were in fact alive. Fulla had been standing right next to Frigga just a few days ago.

Then again Bruce supposed, there were societies on earth where royalty were treated like gods… And this line of royalty were actual gods, or at least demi gods. No matter the case, the implication was kind of creepy.

The door opened and Clint pocked his head inside. "Excuse me, the screaming stopped. Are you okay?"

Bruce looked at him then nodded. "Loki is stable." he assured. "We're good."

"Can Thor come in?" Clint asked.

"Just remind him to be careful and quiet." Bruce asked and Clint nodded vanishing back then soon after Thor came, of course his eyes were filled with tears as he walked to Lokis side, fell to his knees and grabbed Lokis hand.

Fulla fell to her knees beside Thor with bowed head towards him. "My prince! Forgive me! For I am to weak to exorcise the evil which is making your brother suffer. My gifts of healing seems laughable against this foe, I am unworthy of this task."

Thor looked at her then sighed defeated. "Fulla, must I inform you ones again? This is not Asgard, this is earth." he informed reaching forward a hand, gently putting it under her chin to lift Fullas head so they were now looking at each other. "As long as we are here, we are not prince and queens apprentice, no, we are equals. You address me as Thor, not prince. You do not kneel or bow. We are on equal standings for as long as we are here."

Fullas eyes were wide, then her head bowed again. "Forgive me, I cannot. It is to much. Especially considering that my gifts are useless after all."

"No Fulla, I am sure you are of much help." Thor assured turning to Leo. "Right?"

Leo smiled softly. "Yes, she is." he informed. "She is helping us understand a lot of things, you are being a lot of help Fulla."

Fullas eyes were closed and her head bowed, then she stood up. "Please, help the prince." she asked. "Find out who did this… This is evil. I never thought such evil could be real, but there it is."

Leo nodded seriously, so did Bruce, Thor was hissing.

There was no doubt that Fulla was correct, what they were seeing was evil! Evil in its purest form! They had to do something.


	15. Chapter 15

They decided to keep Loki under until his new liver had stopped growing, it took 32 hours, and considering just much pain Loki had seemingly been in when he could feel it.

Bruce shivered… If he had gone through that multiple times like Fulla had suggested. And Lokis own words cooperated that story to.

Heal him only so they could break him again…. Over and over.

As they brought Loki back, they fully expected Loki to play a trick like he had done last time when he had grabbed Tony.

How-ever, as Loki finally opened his eyes, he looked drowsy and then.. He just laid there with a vacant face expression.

This was of course Loki, so he could be playing them. How-ever, when Clint offered him his shake, he just took it without moving around, some shake spilled on his chin and he didn't react. Five hours after and he still just laid there.

They tried to put on some music. For a moment a small light entered Lokis eyes, but soon he laid like that again, still, with an empty look in his eyes, sometimes he would start to hum with some of the tunes, the tunes he had become more familiar with.

A soft smile on his mouth and that vacant look in his eyes as he softly hummed Norwegian sunrise together with the music.

Thor was beside himself, it was hard to blame him, what could they say? Loki didn't seem like he was even in the room with them, for three entire days he was like that.

It was kind of an improvement since he took his shakes without any complaint. They could even increase the seize and he still wasn't complaining. And he didn't antagonize anyone… Then again that was because he wasn't speaking at all, just humming. It was creepy.

Thor would often sit next to him, listening to the music with Loki, sometimes he would ask Loki questions, but Loki never replied.

"Bruce says we can try to have you eat a bit of solids now." Thor smiled weakly. "That's nice right?" he asked. "What do you want, I'll get you what-ever you like." he stated. "you always liked fresh fruits. They have nice fruits here on Midgard. I can get you some plumps, or grapes! Or apples!" he informed. "How about chicken broth?" he asked. "Mother would always make us eat that when we were sick remember?" he asked. "It's good for us, it helps us get better."

Lokis head tilted slightly as he was vacantly looking towards the room.

Bruce sighed, there was no telling when Loki would speak again, clearly he had made a retrieve into his own mind, and none of them were going to force him out. He would have to come out on his own.

"I'll get you some chicken broth tonight, I'm sure they'll approve." Thor smiled kindly.

Loki frowned slightly, his eyes looking a bit confused.

"Loki?" Thor asked, not even daring to be hopeful.

"You forgot again, didn't you?" Loki asked.

Thor blinked astounded, then he gasped, Loki! Loki had spoken! Just that he had spoken was enough.

"Well, I.." Thor commented. "Forgot what Loki?" he asked.

"My book!" Loki informed an annoyed frown on his face. "I ask you to get my book, but then you go out to train with your friends and you forget."

Thor gasped, his eyes wide. Bruce's eyes were on him then Thor softened.

"I'm sorry Loki, you're right. I did forget." Thor informed in a familiar tone. As if it was a conversation they had had many times.

"Are you going to get it now?" Loki asked in a slightly impatient tone.

Thor halted, then he swallowed. "Which book are we speaking about here, sorry I forget."

Loki frowned annoyed. "I told you! Three times! Theories of the fifth dimension by Skaldir Toktson!" he stated. "You know what, never mind. I'll ask mother to fetch it for me when she returns."

"yeah, that's probably a good idea." Thor nodded. "I'll just mess it up anyway."

Lokis eyelids were growing heavy as he laid down.

"Loki?" Thor asked.

"Tired..." Loki muttered. "Hurts.."

"Where does it hurt Loki?" Thor asked.

"Head… Chest… Leg itches." Loki murmured annoyed.

"You should rest." Thor breathed. "I'll get you that broth when you wake up."

Loki didn't reply, but breathed deeply as he laid there with closed eyes, Thor looked up, meeting Bruces eyes, Thor wettened his lips.

"When… When Loki and I were small, really small. Loki was… He was a sickly child." Thor admitted. "He would often get sick, and be bedridden for days. Often he would ask me to go fetch books for him. I always forgot, I was so easily distracted by so many other things."

"You were just a kid right?" Bruce asked.

"Aye." Thor informed. "I had honestly forgotten all about it until now, Loki grew into a strong healthy boy soon enough. He was always physically weaker than other boys his own age, but he made up for it with his wits and other skills. And he was still strong enough to do amazing feeds. Be in combat tournaments and do quite well, go on hunts and kill giant beasts with his own weapons. Walk the mountains without needing to stop. As he grew older he seemed to do well enough on his own."

Bruce sighed then looked up. "Well Thor, the positive here is that Loki recognized you." he stated and Thor looked up. "He knew you were there and he knew it was you! He might be confused, but at least there was familiarity."

Thor brightened up, hope in his eyes.

"You did good Thor." Bruce informed.

Thor smiled, then though he smile faltered and he cleared his throat as he stood up. "I shall go see if I can acquire that broth." he halted. "Broth for tonight will be fine will it not?" he asked.

"It'll be fine, broth is a good idea." Bruce assured. "Just make sure it's a small portion and it isn't to hot."

Thor beamed. "I hope I can find something just a little bit like what they had in the palace."

"I'm sure you can." Bruce assured and Thor nodded as he left the room, hope in his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

A few hours after Loki was back to a more familiar way of acting, ones again you could both call it a positive and a negative.

He was responsive again, which had to mean he was a bit better. But he was also more difficult, and Thor was hopeless with the broth he had managed to find. Leo was the doctor trying to overlook the feeding process this time.

"Please Loki, just a little!" Thor tried while holding the spoon filled with broth.

Loki seethed, showing his teethe, he started to struggle and finally realized his hands were cuffed to the bed preventing him from walking to far. Mostly for his own safety. His legs were still not healed and yet they knew that he was perfectly capable and willing to walk on them. And of course his shoulders and so forth were far from healed as well. "So I am your little pet now?! To feed and groom! Does it make you feel good about yourself Thor?!" Loki asked.

"No!" Thor exclaimed. "Not at all, I just want to help you!"

Loki laughed, oh boy had been a while, but it was familiar this time, Leo had gotten kind of used to the laughter.

"Hey, hey Thor." Loki smiled sweetly at him. "you wanted revenge upon the Jotunns whom ruined your coronation didn't you?" he asked. "How about the mastermind behind it?" he asked. "The Jotunn whom pulled all the strings! You want to smash in his skull don't you?"

Thor squinted his eyes. "No… I was wrong. I was so wrong."

"But don't you want the people to love you?" Loki asked. "They wouldn't want a weak king now would they?" he asked. "Weak like you."

Thor dropped the spoon so it fell down into the broth and Leo stood up.

"Loki, do I have to call Clint?" Leo asked.

Lokis eyes narrowed.

"The rules have not changed." Leo informed. "If you don't eat, we _make _you eat." he said taking the bowl from Thor then turned to Loki.

Loki snarled. "You think you can fool me? Loki Liesmith?" he asked. "I know your tricks!"

"No trick." Leo informed. "We want you to eat, simple as that. You should have learned that by now."

Loki was sneering as Leo filled a spoon then offered it to Loki and Loki opened his mouth, then took the broth. For the first time with hunger in his eyes, and as Leo came with the second spoonful Loki bit down so quick that Leo was afraid he was going to eat the spoon. As the bowl was empty clear disappointment was in Lokis eyes.

"Should I fetch some more?" Thor asked.

"No, he ate this to quick already, and his stomach still can't hold that much." Leo said. "But it seems he likes this. Must be nice with something different then all those shakes for ones. This was a good idea Thor."

Thor smiled lightly all though a bit sadly.

Leo looked up. "So Loki, now we have you aware again. I had a thought." he commented. "Remember what we talked about the other day, Hamlet?"

Lokis red eyes narrowed.

"Well, I found a recording of one of the productions. I thought you might wanted to see it." Leo smiled lightly. "Thor tells us you don't really have movies like we do, but you are familiar with stage plays. So it shouldn't be as much of a culture shock to see a recording of one right?" he asked. "Then, one of these days maybe we can talk about it, what you thought about it."

"A play written by one of you mortals?" Loki asked in a snort.

Leo shook his head. "You seem to like our music fine enough, well some of our music." he commented as he put a hand on Lokis bed and pushed it into a different ankle so Loki was facing a different wall, and then the wall opened to reveal a big nice television. "If you get tired or just don't want to watch more, just tell Jarvis and he'll turn it off. If you drift off to sleep don't think about it, Jarvis will know and turn it off."

Loki frowned annoyed, but there was curiosity in his eyes as he glanced at the screen which turned on to show a round stage with seats almost all the way around it. A solitary man was standing on stage, wearing what looked like a guards uniform holding a spear in his hand.

A second man came from the other end of the stage, also wearing a knights uniform but only had a sword, he was sneaking around, squinting his eyes as if it was dark. Then he halted as he stood up, looking away from the guard who was just standing. "_Who's there?" _

Loki blinked, suddenly the curiosity growing as the first guards man grabbed his spear and suddenly seemed to point it towards an invisible enemy. _"Nay! Answer me and unfold yourself!" _

The second actor stood up, his eyes wide in shock. Then he pulled his sword as he roared _"LONG LIVE THE KING!" _as if it was a battling cry.

The guard holding the spear halted, for a moment blinking "_Bernado?" _he asked in such a confused voice and Loki smiled amused.

Finally the second actor actually turned around and the two were looking at each other blinking and he replied _"He." _

The guard with the spear groaned deeply as the other, the Bernado character shrugged offering him an apologetic smile, it was indeed quite humorous.

Thor looked down at Loki and realized, Loki was already fully engrossed in the play and Thor sighed relieved, then Thor sat down beside Loki, just trying to watch the play with him.

They made it to the intermission as Lokis eyes had gradually grown heavier and heavier and he clearly had to struggle to keep himself awake, at that Leo turned it off for them making Loki sneer annoyed.

"It's still there, you can ask Jarvis to put it back on at any time." Leo said. "You'll get more out of it when you're rested anyway right?"

Loki huffed but his eyes were heavy and then he laid down.

Thors eyes were on the now black screen, he looked confused.

"Do you like the play Thor?" Leo asked.

Thor opened his mouth, then it closed. Clearly he looked incredible confused, like a person whom didn't know what he was supposed to be feeling right now.

"It is considered one of our greatest classics." Leo said in a kind smile.

Thor frowned deeply. "I don't get it." he finally admitted. "I suppose there's still half a play left, a part where Hamlet can rise to glory with honor! Yes, that's the second half yes?" he asked. "He rises and becomes a good king!"

Leo blinked. "Well… Not exactly. I am not that familiar with the play but, it's a tragedy."

"So Hamlet falls in battle and goes to Valhalla?" Thor asked confused.

"No… Maybe you should just watch the rest of the play?" Leo asked.

Thor nodded. "I suppose." and he stood up, yawning himself. "Well, I think I shall retire as well. Thank you friend Samson."

"Is why I am here." Leo smiled amused.

* * *

If Thor had hoped he would see the rest of the play together with Loki he was out of luck, as Bruce came with Lokis breakfast the next morning, Loki was already half done with the second part of the play.

Bruce glanced at the screen but didn't comment, just being happy that Loki didn't want to be interrupted so he took his morning shake without any big issue and even some pieces of fruit Bruce had cut for him.

A few hours after Leo came and Loki, seemed to be deep in thought, his brows furrowed and his eyes puzzled.

"So, Hamlet. Liked it?" Leo asked as he sat down. "You know this is a pretty unique situation! Everyone of earth has an idea about what Hamlet is, so you must be the first to see it in a hundred years _without _having any prior expectations!"

Lokis brow furrowed.

"What do you think of it?" Leo asked.

"It was..." Loki hesitated. "Something else."

"How so?" Leo asked.

Loki looked up. "There was no hero… No one was the hero. They were all awful people, all except the girl. She though paid the price for the foolishness of everybody else. Seems that her naivety was her own undoing. Her innocence was presented as a weakness rather than a strength in that world where everyone was out for themselves."

Leo nodded as he listened.

"The events of the play, was brought forward due to the humans selfish actions and lust for power… Why would humans write such an unflattering piece about themselves?" Loki asked.

"I suppose, it's about exploring the darkest aspects of humanity." Leo commented. "And I suppose you could call it a warning. A reminder that such actions will always lead to ruin."

"And there was no hope by the end either, the ending was bleak." Loki commented. "No one won..."

"Again, warning." Leo pointed out. "Also it's a tragedy."

"humans..." Loki commented. "Portraying one of their _own _royal houses to be corrupt and full of jalousie and greed. Even the king and queen are shown to be selfish and full of deceit."

Leo looked at Loki whom leaned back.

"It was… refreshingly honest." Loki stated.

"So you liked it?" Leo asked.

"Yes… Yes I rather think I did." Loki nodded. "Are there more plays in this vain on earth?" he asked.

"Oh Shakespeare is basically its own genre." Leo smirked. It was not lost on him that this was the most coherent down to earth conversation he had ever had with Loki. Loki was clearly to distracted by the play right now to even think about his situation.

This was indeed good, it was very positive indeed.


	17. Chapter 17

Fulla was sitting in the room Stark had lend her, at the desk with a huge book opened up in front of her.

The book was old… Very old. And looked like it had gone untouched for at least a hundred years… Jotunns.

She wished to understand, to help the prince, but the book was old, the language hard to understand and… Fulla sighed just as it knocked on the door and Fulla sat up. "Yes." she spoke kindly as the door opened to reveal a large man with long green hair and shining green eyes.

By the sight of him Fulla lighted up. "Samson!" she beamed, then cleared her throat as she sat straight trying to make herself look decent. "Can I be of service?"

Leo in the door smiled warmly, his eyes as soft and kind as ever. "Yes, I hoped you had time to talk. Perhaps over a bite or something?"

Fullas eyes widened as her heart halted for a small moment. "Dinner? You are requesting me for a dinner?" she asked, trying to suppress her heart rate.

"Sure." Leo smiled. "I wanted to ask you about some things about Asgard, to better understand Lokis viewpoint."

"Oh." Fulla looked down, pure disappointment both in her voice and on her face.

"And maybe we can learn to know each other better to." Leo continued leaning in the door frame.

"Aye." Fulla looked up new hope in her eyes.

"You haven't even been outside of the tower yet have you?" Leo asked.

Fulla shook her head. "No I have not."

"Well would be a shame for you to just be in here all the time, everybody needs a break especially in this line of work." Leo commented. "Do you like steak?" he asked.

"Indeed it is a much favored dish on Asgard." Fulla nodded.

"Great! I need to warn you, I eat a lot." Leo admitted. "I didn't always, but since I became somewhat of a gamma mutant I get really hungry and salads just don't cut it for me. And you know what, I actually tried to be a vegetarian ones. I was a vegetarian for three years! But ones the growing started, no sir, always so damn hungry until I just gave in and returned to the meat."

Fulla looked lost. "There are people on Midgard who doesn't eat meat?" she asked. "Why?"

"Because… It's kinder to the animals, and some thinks it's healthier." Leo blinked.

Fulla still looked just as confused.

"Well, I am glad I wont be offending you with all my meat eating." Leo smirked. "Pick you up at six all right?" he asked.

"Pardon?" Fulla blinked.

Leo shook his head. "I'll be back, right here, at six PM, then we go for a bite."

"Oh okay." Fulla nodded. "I shall look forward to it."

Leo grinned. "Me to! It's going to be great!" and he finally left.

* * *

As Leo returned at six like promised, he met Fulla at the door, dressed up in her usual white dress of Asgardian design.

Leo just smiled as he lead her outside and to the steak house where he had reserved a table, earning a few odd looks from other diners.

Leo was used to it though, he knew that with his big build and green hair he tended to stand out as they looked over the menu Leo smiled.

"I'll just have the biggest steak they have, you'll just order what you like." Leo informed.

"I'll also have the biggest steak they have." Fulla informed.

Leo blinked. "Really?" he asked.

Fulla blinked confused. "Is that odd?" she asked.

"Well, no I suppose not. It's just, ladies usually tend to go for the smaller cuts or salads you know." Leo informed.

"Why? Does earth women lack appetite?" Fulla asked.

"They like to stay thin I think." Leo said.

Fulla frowned. "But if you don't eat, then how will you stay strong?" she asked. "And who likes a weak woman?"

"They really like strength on Asgard don't they?" Leo asked.

"Aye, the strongest warriors are the most admired people." Fulla informed. "Men and women alike."

"What is Asgards thoughts on sorceres?" Leo asked.

"Well." Fulla sighed. "In many cases it is considered a bit of a necessary evil." she admitted. "It is considered cheating in battle, taking the easy way out. So there is not as much honor in it."

"And what do you think?" Leo asked.

Fulla halted.

"I promise, I wont tell anyone." Leo assured.

"I think… Magic is wonderful." Fulla admitted smiling shyly. "It's a shame really, warriors don't seem to understand what discipline you must have to wield magic. They call magic cheating, I don't think so… I think in many cases it is a better alternative. Some are just bitter because it's not within their own grasp." her head tilted. "I suppose some people, they rather just reject the things they don't understand."

Leo nodded a warm smile on his lips as a servant came with the wine they had ordered, pouring for Leo who took a taste and nodded. "yeah that's good."

And the servant smiled pouring for both of them, Fulla picked up the glass then her eyes widened.

"Fulla?" Leo asked.

"This is so good!" Fulla gasped and the next moment she emptied the entire thing before throwing the glass down on the ground so it shattered making Leo jump. "Another!" she asked.

There was… absolute quiet, everyone was looking at Fulla who looked confused. "What?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry!" Leo adressed the servant. "She's not from around here!"

"Was I… Not supposed to do that?" Fulla asked.

Leo shook his head. "We don't break our glasses when we are done with them. We just let them be, and they can be re-filled."

Fulla halted. "Oh..."

"You seriously break your glasses when you are done drinking at Asgard?" Leo asked.

"When eating out, yes..." Fulla admitted though she started to look nervous. "The dining halls are usually really loud, the sound of a smashing glass assures a servant hears that a new one is required."

Leo looked defeated at her. "Just… Don't break anymore glasses okay?" he asked.

Fulla looked down blushing embarrassed. "Okay."

Leo looked up at the shock servant. "Are we good?" he asked.

The servant nodded. "I'll get you another glass." he stated, still looking kind of shocked. "And… a broom to clean the mess." finally he seemed to settle. "Mam, if this happens again I will have to ask you to leave."

Fullas head now became dark red and she nodded.

"Also may I suggest you actually try to _enjoy _the wine?" The servant asked. "Not just swallow it." and he finally left.

Fulla nodded again, looking beyond embarrassed.

Leo looked at her, then he couldn't help but smile, then he chuckled.

Fulla looked like she just wanted to die right then and there.

Leo shook his head. "I'm sorry, I just… Usually it's _me _they are all warning about. If I make any trouble I should leave."

Fulla glanced up. "Do you create a lot of trouble?" she asked.

"No." Leo assured. "I just look kind of scary."

Fulla blinked, clearly confused.

"You don't think I look imposing?" Leo asked.

Fulla shook her head and Leo chuckled.

"I suppose if I stood next to all those Asgardians I wouldn't be anything special at all." Leo commented amused.

"That's not true!" Fulla exclaimed.

"Oh?" Leo asked.

"Well, you're… You have a nice smile. And such kind eyes." Fulla stated, then looked away her entire face red.

"Thank you." Leo smiled. "That's very kind, your smile is really nice to."

And Fullas eyes widened then she smiled.

The food was served, two massive steaks with toppings and as they ate… It really looked like Fulla was going to eat all of it.

Leo couldn't recall ever having seen a woman being able to gulp down that much food, had to be an Asgardian thing.

"So Fulla." Leo carefully tried to breach the subjects he needed more information on. "When you were in distress, you were praying… To Odin and Frigga."

Fulla nodded. "Yes, they are always looking over us."

"You are treating them as if they are gods." Leo commented.

Fulla looked dumbfounded at him. "They… They _are _gods." she pointed out.

"Oh… Right." Leo nodded. "Are… Every Asgardian a god?" he asked.

"No." Fulla blinked, still looking confused.

"Then, what determines who is a god and who isn't?" Leo asked.

"Well, if your parents are gods, you are naturally born a god as well." Fulla informed. "In that case a Volva is invited to the baby's crib and will reveal the child's special gift."

"Volva?" Leo asked.

"A woman of mystics and magic who sees past, present and future. She can see the strings of fate and thus determine what the child's gifts are." Fulla informed. "That's only one way though, some people may perform an incredible feat worthy of godhood and Odin can bestow the title of god upon them."

"Right." Leo nodded. "So Loki… Whom wasn't born as Odins and Friggas child, but was adopted had godhood bestowed upon him as a baby, by Odin?" he asked.

"I suppose so." Fulla blinked. "I cannot tell you what happened, I wasn't born yet. Loki is 1100 years old." she informed. "I am only 900."

And Leo choked on the wine he had unfortunately just taking a sip off, then he coughed.

"Leo?" Fulla asked. "Are you hale?"

"Yeah, sorry." Leo coughed then finally managed to look up. "You're nine hundred years old?"

"Yes, I fear I am indeed rather young." Fulla commented.

"No! Not at all!" Leo assured. "An-anyway. So your king is also your god." he stated.

Fulla nodded. "Odin is the all father, father of all within the realms, he watches over all and protects all. His words is our will, he guides us and protects us."

"Didn't Odin order that Frigga and Thor did _not _come to help Loki?" Leo asked.

Fulla halted.

"Fulla?" Leo asked.

"I.. I'm sorry, I don't know." Fulla admitted starting to fiddle with her hair. "The All mother asked me, asked me personally! And I owe her much. She did tell me it went against the all fathers wishes but…. Someone was needing my help! I am a healer! What use is that if I don't help he who needs me?" she asked and she halted. "All though, I haven't been of much help." she quieted.

Leo asked. "No, you've been lots of help." he assured.

"Midgard is strange to me." Fulla admitted as she looked up. "Asgard… Is a place of traditions, we have our ways and we always follow the old ways. Here on Midgard, it looks like people are always trying to break tradition." she commented. "And walk their own path.."

"You're walking your own path to though, aren't you Fulla?" Leo asked and Fulla glanced up at him.

Then Fulla smiled embarrassed. "I don't know, I just wanted to help." she halted. "Prince Loki always stood out from the crowd." she admitted. "Unlike others he rarely followed tradition, as if it just didn't come natural to him, though he tried. He always tried to please the All father, but rarely succeeded. As if following the old traditions was just beyond him… And thus we all agreed god of Mischief was a fitting title indeed."

"And what do you think?" Leo asked.

"Leo, they are our royals and they are gods. I am just the queens apprentice, it is not my place to question any of it." Fulla informed.

"Come on, this is earth, and I wont tell anyone." Leo said in a encouraging smile.

"Well." Fulla hesitated. "I..." she halted. "Loki, he can do things no other can. His gifts were amazing, his way of finding new ways… The potential was always so amazing, I always thought it was a shame when the All father told him to fall back in line. Loki was always different from all others, it was….frightening, but also fascinating. I always wondered what he would do next. And I can't deny I was always a little disappointed when his projects were halted by the all father."

Leo smiled warmly and Fulla turned her head away, blushing. "So… Loki was a person to disrupt the norms?" he concluded.

Fulla nodded. "Yes, yes I suppose so."

"Thank you Fulla, you are helping a lot." Leo informed in a warm smile.

"That's good." Fulla smiled then she halted. "Maybe though you should just have asked Thor, he is much closer to Loki than I am."

"No, this is better." Leo informed. "Your perspective is great, also it's just nice getting to know you."

"Really?" Fulla asked hopefully.

"Yeah, never met a girl able to clean a 48 ounce Porterhouse steak clean off the plate before! And the potatoes to!" Leo grinned.

Fulla looked down at her nearly empty plate, then up at Leo. Ones again utter confusion in her eyes.

"Right, that's a normal seize in Asgard isn't it?" Leo asked.

"Rather average yes." Fulla nodded.

"Where do you even put all of it?" Leo asked.

"What do you mean?" Fulla asked.

"Well, you're..." Leo tried to find words. "You're rather petite."

"I know, I am rather weak." Fulla muttered shamefully.

"No! That's not it!" Leo exclaimed. "Petite is a good thing among women here on earth!"

"It is?" Fulla asked.

"Yeah." Leo assured. "You're very pretty in Midgardian standards!"

"I am?" Fulla asked wide-eyed.

"Yes." Leo stated. "Yes you are. You are very very pretty!"

And Fulla smiled happily.

* * *

As they walked back to the tower there was an incident a box fell off a mans truck and Fulla picked it up. "Sir!" She ran after it. "Sir you dropped this!"

The machine stopped and out stepped a man, wide-eyed he looked at Fulla, then at the box.

"Here." Fulla smiled kindly offering the box to the man, the second she let go, the man dropped down on the ground with the box.

Wide-eyed Leo looked at it. "Oh god, are you all right?!" he asked.

"Yes!" The man hissed trying to lift the box but failed.

Fulla looked confused but picked up the box again, as if it was nothing. "I'll just put it back for you." she informed and put it back up on the truck. "There." she smiled.

Wide-eyed the man looked at her.

"She's…. Not from around here." Leo informed.

"That box is supposed to weight 120 kilo." The man whispered and Leos eyes widened.

Okay… So _that's _where the food went.

Also Fulla considered herself weak…. Geesh, Asgardians!

* * *

_An:  
I do apologize for using an ENTIRE chapter on what is basically two OC's talking to each other.  
Well, Doctor Leonard Samson IS a legit older comic book character, he has been in the HULK comic books since the start but you know, he isn't in the movies and this is basically my own take on him, so basically he is an OC here._

_The thing just is... I really do think Fulla delivers a great opportunity for a different perspective on Asgard, I like exploring her thoughts on it.  
And... I like writing her with Leo, I didn't intend for it but gosh dangit, I think they are cute together!_

_Next chap WILL get back on Loki, and I will try to keep these two in the background... But I do like writing them._

_And well again, I think Fulla offers a different perspective on Asgard we don't get to explore often. Seeing it from the point of view of a commoner in Asgard._

_And Samson... Is an actual Psychiatrist, and yes... He IS a psychiatrist in the comics too! Which is great if you ask me. So yup, that's totally comic book accuracy.  
Doctor Leonard Samson IS a gamma mutant (Though he got the sweet end of the deal.) and he IS a legit psychiatrist unlike Brucie boy whom is a physicist.  
_

_Let's not forget that Jennifer Walters the She-Hulk is a lawyer, I am just saying, the HULK family are generally highly educated! Which is kind of funny if you think about it because their main thing is their super strength and punching down walls. But nope, these dudes are super smart highly educated people XD _


	18. Chapter 18

"Well Thor." Bruce breathed. "The good news are that Lokis rate of healing is remarkable, I have to attribute that to his species. He is finally gaining weight the proper way, though since he is unable to move we can do very little to re-build his muscle mass. As it happens though, his bones are also healing quite nicely so we should be able to do some light excersise soon."

"That's good." Thor sighed deeply, then he halted. "Then… What's the bad news."

"Your brother is an asshole!" Tony just quipped in from where he stood leaned up against the wall.

Bruce shook his head, then sighed. "He is still very antagonizing towards us." he informed. "Though it seems like it changes quite speradically. Loki has difficulty keeping his mind on more than one thing at the time, so when he is distracted by such things as music or the plays, it seems like he forgets what he is supposed to be doing. You've also seen it yourself, he often gets confused. Thinking he is somewhere else than he is, and is remembering events wrong as well. Of course it could all be an attempt to confuse us, he is smart enough to do it but… I don't think it is, at least not always."

"Aye, that's what I thought to." Thor informed. "When he thinks he is back in his own bed in Asgard because he is sick like when he was a child, I don't think that's pretend."

"He is getting better." Bruce informed. "How-ever that doesn't mean this will get easier, on the contrary. The better he gets, the harder it is probably going to be on our part. He is good at pressing all the most hurtful buttons even when he doesn't know what is happening half the time, imagine what he can do when his head is more clear."

Tony's eyes widened, he looked… Shocked. Thor as well looked slightly nervous, chewing his lip.

"Thor..." Bruce sighed. "I know you just want to be there for Loki, but you need to priorities your own sanity first." he stated. "When-ever things becomes to much, it is better you leave. You can't help anyone if Loki breaks you."

"But..." Thor tried.

"Look, trying to say things nicely wont help here." Bruce tried. "So I need to be honest… Loki doesn't think himself he is going to recover and he is trying to take you down with him."

Thors eyes widened.

"You are the main target of his tactics, he is trying to take you down." Bruce informed. "He wants to break you! And he has all the best tools at his disposal, you are compromised Thor. Perhaps your father was not entirely wrong in saying you shouldn't be here."

Thors eyes watered, it was hard not to feel sympathy for the big guy. Obviously he was honest. Which was also kind of the issue here. Oh boy, it felt like this had been going on forever and yet they hadn't even started yet.

* * *

At least there was one positive for Clint in this, he was being educated in Shakespeare and Mozart! Now he had finally achieved his life long dream of being a sophisticated member of society!

Quickly Clint stored that joke away for later use when there was someone in the room whom would actually listen to him.

And now Macbeth was playing again, Clint didn't know how many times Loki had watched it, only that it seemed to be Lokis favorite.

Though, it also kind of seemed like Loki had missed the point of the play as apparently he found it mostly funny.

Ironically Loki didn't seem to like any of Shakespeare's actual comedies, he had only watched each of those ones, and he didn't seem like he particularly liked Romeo and Juliet either, he was all about the court room drama it seemed.

Perhaps they were just more relateable to him…

It was a bit creepy though as Loki was watching these plays, Clint would glance at Lokis face and the gods eyes would seem so distant.

It made Clint wonder, if perhaps Loki was seeing himself in the plays… Seeing himself as Hamlet as the character would look at that skull while contemplate the futility of life… A skull belonging to a dead court jester whom Hamlet had ones been playing with, riding on his shoulder and now he was just that a skull… Lokis mouth would indeed move along with that exact dialogue, mouthing Hamlets words as Lokis eyes looked so vacant.

Did he see himself? As Lady Macbeth standing in the shadows while she let all the men fight for the throne and she played the innocent victim while she had been the one fanning the flames all along.. He did seem intrigued by her character.

King Lear, the third daughter whom refused to to shower her father in compliments as the only one, and in return she was cast away and shamed.

But by the end, the two daughters whom had gladly told the king all he wanted to hear were evil and the one whom would be true had been lost… Cast away, for daring to always remain true.

And then Loki would laugh, every single time King Lear realized his mistake, Loki would be laughing while the audience on the recording were quiet.

"This play wright… he gets it." Loki commented, his eyes distant.

"Gets what?" Clint asked.

"Life… It's full of pain and lies, it's unfair. All those lights and facades are fake, always hiding such an ugly truth people don't want to see." Loki commented. "The brighter the light, the darker the shadow…. All hail the king, the people says. Happy to turn a blind eye, that the king to is just a man, and filled with such deceit.." he hummed slightly, lost to the world around him.

"Not everything is fake." Clint tried to reason.

"But that which is not fake is being snuffed out, as the tale so clearly shows." Loki commented. "All who remains are fakes, all are liars…. Just look at you, my little hawk."

Clint was quiet.

"Family man by day, cold blooded killer by night." Loki commented. "How many fathers do you think you killed in your line of work? How many children has been robbed of their parents because of you?"

"It's a job." Clint stated simply. "I don't get emotionally attached, I just do what I am asked to do, I don't ask questions, don't look into it, the target is an object. I don't go further than that."

"And what if the tables turned on you?" Loki asked. "A man whom is just doing his job, robbing your family of their provider."

"Then I wasn't good enough for my job and the fault is on me." Clint informed. "So I just have to be good enough, that's all. And it wont be my family who will be without their father."

Loki smirked amused. "How well you play your part. Such a cold being sometimes wearing a sheeps skin"

Clint shrugged. "It's a living. I wont claim I'm the good guy, I know I'm not. I am just the guy who does what needs being done, that's it."

And Loki chuckled. "So a willing puppet are you? How very nice."

"Maybe." Clint admitted. "It was the hand I was dealt, I am just doing the best I can with it."

"Trying to make up for all your sins my pet?" Loki asked.

"I guess." Clint shrugged as he stood up. "Mostly I am just trying to live my life." and he walked out living Loki in his room with his plays and a amused smile on his lips.


	19. Chapter 19

"My prince." Fullas voice was as respectful as ever when addressing either of the two princes, it was though Loki she had most reason to address and it was also him she was talking to now as he laid in bed. "Your mother asked me to study Jotunn biology." she informed.

By those words Loki sneered.

"I have..." Fulla hesitated. "I have tried to find out what diet would be best for a Jotunn. Now that you can eat solids again, even if only a little, I have tried to fix you the things that would help you heal." she informed holding up a tray with a cloth over it.

Fulla wasn't alone in the room, Clint was there to, ready for physical backup if needed and Bruce whom was on doctors duty right now.

Then Fulla removed the cloth to show some small plates with different items on them. "If any of these things are to your liking it would be very good indeed." she informed then cleared her throat. "Jotunns diet are mostly based on meats and roots." she informed. "Unlike Asgardians though, they rarely heat their food. Bruce though informed me that raw meat is not something they do here on Midgard, and he didn't want to risk it. He says it could be dangerous." Fulla informed. "How-ever, Midgard has meats which is not cooked but smoked." she showed a few bowls which seemed to have pieces of ham and pastrami. "And some fish which can be eaten raw." she showed another bowl with fresh salmon. "There are some different roots the Midgardians eat, some cooked and others not. For now I found something which is eatable when uncooked. Carrots, radishes and onions."

"Erh Fulla." Bruce blinked.

Fulla turned to him questioning.

"The onion." Bruce informed. "We don't eat the onion like that."

"But it is a root which midgardians do eat raw yes?" Fulla asked.

"Yeah but not by itself." Bruce informed. "It is… very strong. The radishes to."

"Oh, okay. Well, this is just for the prince to try a few things." Fulla informed. "My prince, which item would you like to try?"

Loki snarled.

"You sure you want to go that route?" Clint asked.

Slowly Lokis hand lifted, his movement was still very limited, but at least now he could lift a hand, he picked up a piece of salmon and brought it towards his nose where he sniffed, suddenly hunger came over his eyes, it seemed almost instinctual and he gobbled down the piece reaching for more suddenly and stuffed it into his mouth with no regard for etiquette or being civilized, it made Fulla take a step back and Loki looked up at her, grinning with a small piece of salmon hanging out from his mouth.

Fulla smiled weakly, but couldn't hide how pale she had become. "I am glad the fish pleases you my prince." she stated and Loki chuckled softly.

"Why act so surprised, you have been tending to a Jotunn you know." Loki commented. "Or did you try to forget?"

"No my prince!" Fulla assured. "I am well aware of your species."

"She even put an entire tray together designed for your species genius." Clint rolled his eyes and Loki sneered, really looking like an animal, again he started to pull in his chain.

"My prince please." Fulla asked. "You are getting better, just.." and suddenly Loki slapped the tray out of Fullas hands so the food items flew everywhere and Fulla screamed.

"LOKI!" Clint stepped forward.

"You liars!" Loki seethed. "Liar, liar die in a fire! I WILL NOT YIELD!" he shouted.

"Loki stop! We don't want to hurt you!" Bruce exclaimed and Loki laughed.

"Oh that's what they all say." Loki spoke innocently. "Liar, liar… URRRGHH! Can we just stop all this pretend already?!" he pulled in his chain again.

"My prince please." Fulla begged. "This is not like you, you are always so controlled."

"As if you know what I am like little lady." Loki sneered. "Spend a thousand years playing a part! Accept that this… _this _is the real me! And I feel great!" he grinned picking up a piece of onion which had landed on his bet, and then ate it as he grinned.

Fulla closed her eyes.

Clint sighed. "Jarvis, put on some Chopin." he asked and soon soft piano sounds were playing in the room as Loki was grinning. "Loki, what do you think you're getting out of this. Seriously?" he asked.

Loki looked away.

"We're trying to help you." Clint informed and Loki chuckled.

"Of course you are." Loki commented in a voice that sounded like he didn't believe it at all. "Always trying to help… You all want to help don't you?" he asked in a sighed leaning back. "So they aaaaall say." he closed his eyes. "I will not yield… I will not _yield." _he seethed, then though his lip started to quiver as his eyes were squinted close.

Clint looked at Loki, a stern look in his eyes.

"They wanted to break you didn't they?" Clint asked. "They tried to break you… To make you yield?"

Loki snarled. "_You're _trying to make me yield! I will not!"

Bruce sighed. "That's not what we are trying to do Loki we.." he halted, it was no use, at least right now.

"A true prince of Asgard." Fulla breathed. "Who even against the greatest foe, refuses to yield! My prince!" she bowed for him.

Clint sighed, he really did wish Fulla would stop doing all this and actually push a bit back ones in a while! Even if they _were _Prince and servant where they came from. Well, this wasn't Asgard!

Loki didn't respond though and Fulla stood up, then bowed down to pick up the bowls which had now been dropped on the floor.

"Here let me help!" Bruce came running and bowed down with her and soon Clint followed to, soon all was picked up and the bits of food now back on the tray.

"So, the salmon was to your likeness my prince, I shall get you more. Fish should be particularly good for Jotunns!" Fulla smiled sweetly. Well, at least one person was happy, that was something.


	20. Chapter 20

It was a big day… They had now decided it was okay for Loki to stand, so they could not demand he stay in bed.

On the same time, he was still a danger to himself so they couldn't just let him loose, the solution was simple… Give Loki his own room.

A secured safe room! But it would be his, a place he was free to walk around in and examine what he wanted.

Thor was helping Loki down the hallways holding his arm, with him was Bruce, Leo, Fulla and Tony all keeping an eye on Loki whom only occasionally tried to tear his arm away from Thor.

But Thor held on, it was not safe to just let Loki go.

They entered the elevator together and went up two floors before they finally reached the room and Tony stepped in front of the door.

"Okay Lokes! You ready?" Tony asked in a grin.

Lokis eyes narrowed as his mouth formed in a sneer.

Tony sighed. "Right, thanks for the enthusiasm." and he pulled out a card which he swiped at the lock next to the door making a click sound and he new opened the door and stepped inside. "Tadaa!"

Thor glanced inside and saw, a big wide room painted white, he stepped inside holding Loki up so Loki wouldn't have to support himself to much.

The room was simple, just a gray couch and a couch table with a big fruit bowl on it filled with fruits as well as a big television on the all and… a big book shelf with legit books on it.

"So this is the living room!" Tony spread out his arms. "Ya got tely, couch, a nice view AND!" Tony ran to the book shelf. "Look what the guys have been finding for you! You can thank Steve, Leo and Clint most I think. But see, we got the entire collection of Shakespeare!" he showcased. "And other classic works! Some Les Miserable, Adventure of Huckleberrie Finn! There's a lexicon on operas, I bet all of them has been recorded. Ask Jarvis for a recording. Gotta be honest though, if I ever read any of these books I totally forgot about it. So dunno if they are any good." Tony shrugged. "This one I think you might like!" he pulled one out. "One flew over the cuckoos nest!"

Loki did not look amused, his face seemed to be in a permanent sneer and Leo groaned slightly. "Tony… Can I ask you to not invite hostility at least?" he asked.

"Come on it was just a joke." Tony sighed putting the book back. "Anyway, bedroom that way. Bathroom that way." he pointed at two different doors. "Aside from the tely and lamps there are no electronics in here, also no glass or other sharp objects. Tely is also actually behind re-enforced glass glass see." Tony knocked at what turned out to be a window covering the television then continued. "The windows are re-enforced they wont break so easily. If there is stuff you want you can ask for them, but keep in mind that if we consider the stuff dangerous there will have to be someone in the room with you when you use it."

Loki was still standing still.

"Isn't it nice brother?" Thor asked only for Loki to fume even more. "Loki..." he corrected himself.

"Loki, I hope you understand or at least a little bit." Leo tried carefully. "This is to protect you."

"Holding me prisoner to protect me?" Loki asked in such a pleasant tone then he turned to anger. "GET ON WITH IT!" he shouted.

"Loki." Thor gasped as Loki finally tore himself away and stumbled.

"Why… WHY DON'T YOU DO ANYTHING?!" Loki seethed. "Cut me, slice me, make me a pin cushions JUST DO IT ALREADY!" he shouted.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah no, we don''t do that kind of stuff."

"If you have kindness you'll just get it out of the way!" Loki seethed. "I know you're going to do it! And yet you have me wait and wait and wait! Is it now?! Now?! Tomorrow?! Now?! Finally take me out but not to any of the special places! TO THIS?!" he shouted. "What… What game are you playing now?!" he asked.

"Loki." Thor gasped and Loki grabbed his head as he screamed.

"JUST DO IT!" Loki demanded. "Break and heal, break and heal. I am healed now. So you break! DO IT!" he shouted as he fell to his knees.

"Loki!" Thor stepped forward only for Leo to put a hand on his shoulder holding him back.

"Wait." Leo asked.

Questionable Bruce looked at Leo as Fullas eyes were on Loki whom was sitting on the floor, then… Loki sniffed.

Thors eyes widened! Ever since they began this, Loki had not shown weakness, and then, Loki let out a cry as he covered his eyes.

Leo let go of Thor then carefully stepped forward. "Loki." he spoke softly.

Only for Loki to hiss as he looked up and fell back. "I have not broken!" he informed. "I will not yield!"

"To who Loki?" Leo asked. "Who wont you yield to?"

"Not to anyone!" Loki seethed, then slammed his head.

"You are expecting us to hurt you, that's the thing right?" Leo asked. "You are waiting for us to hurt you, and the waiting itself is torture… It's not going to happen Loki."

"Liar." Loki seethed though his red eyes were still misty. "I will no longer be the all father tool, no more." he grabbed his head his eyes squinting. "No ones tool! No ones tool! Prick and cut, but I am no tool." and he looked up with dark eyes. "Just… Do it." he asked.

"No." Leo replied and Loki roared throwing himself at Leo making Fulla scream as Lokis blue hands laid themselves across Leos throat.

"LOKI!" Thor shouted as he grabbed Lokis hand, but they were strong and Leo hissed before finally Thor managed to tear Lokis hands away, only for Loki to bite… Actually bite Thor in the arm and Thor screamed as he shocked stepped back while Loki grinned, small drops of blood on his mouth… Wide-eyed Thor looked down at his arm and saw the bite mark, Loki had actually managed to draw blood!

Then he stood there, smiling, as if waiting for his price… Thor just stood, then Lokis eyes turned to confusion, before turning to annoyance. "HIT ME BACK!" he roared.

"NO!" Thor shouted back holding his arm.

"COWARD!" Loki roared.

"You're not yourself!" Thor hissed.

Loki sneered. "I am myself." he indeed. "You just never knew me… Neither did I. But this… Is the true me."

"You don't even know where you are!" Thor exclaimed. "You still think you're in the void, don't you?" he asked.

Lokis eyes widened then he hissed holding his head.

"You'r'e not in the void Loki! You're free." Thor informed and Loki looked up then chuckled.

"Free?" Loki asked as he looked around then back. "Doesn't really matter if I am in the void or not does it?" he asked. "Outside the void the all father wants me to be his puppet, inside the void Thanos fills that role. All that changed is the master wishing to control the puppets strings!"

That made Thor halt, everyone halted.

"Excuse me." Bruce blinked. "Thanos? Thor do you know that name?"

Thor shook his head. "I never heard of any Thanos… Fulla?"

"I'm sorry my prince, no I have not." Fulla admitted.

"Thanos?" Thor breathed. "This Thanos… He tried to control you."

Loki sneered as he stepped back.

"Loki, who is Thanos, speak to us." Thor asked.

"As if you don't know!" Loki exclaimed then hissed as he grabbed his head, groaning, Thor was about to open his mouth.

"Thor, stop." Leo asked. "It's enough now, he needs to rest."

Thor hesitated but then at last nodded. "Aye."

Tony stepped over to Thor. "You need to go big guy, I'm sorry Thunder. But Loki always become aggravated when you're in the room."

Thor nodded and thankfully allowed Tony to get him outside then Leo and Bruce managed to get Loki up as they both got him to bed.

Fulla moved in, then put a hand on Lokis forehead, her hand glowing with that orange light. "Please, try to be calm." she asked. "Just relax.." and slowly, Loki relaxed.

Bruce took a few steps back. "Sorry… This is a bit stressful I."

"Fulla will you be okay?" Leo asked. "I'm just going to take Bruce outside."

"I'll be fine." Fulla assured. "Loki has tired himself out and I can handle myself."

Leo nodded and then finally took Bruce with him leaving Fulla with Loki.

"You're doing good your highness." Fulla informed. "This should help you sleep… You need to."

"You have feelings for the mortal." Loki commented.

Fullas eyes widened, then she bit her lip as she continued. "Leo said you would do this, you do it to deflect so we wont talk about you or what you just did." she stated.

"Yet he doesn't even notice you." Loki continued and Fullas eyes widened. "Must be frustrating." Loki commented. "Can't find any Asgardian who wants you so you settle for a mortal and he doesn't even notice you."

"It's not like that!" Fulla exclaimed then realized her slip as her eyes widened. "It's not like that." she then said in a lower voice. "I just… never met someone on Asgard who." she halted. "He's kind." she informed. "And wise. He asks questions about things he doesn't understand and listens with curiosity. It's nice."

"Your feelings are one sided." Loki informed. "Silly girl."

Fulla closed her eyes, then wiped away a tear with the back of her hand. "You truly are good at hurting those who just wish to help you." she commented then looked up. "I didn't come here to have a romance, I came here to help healing you." she stated as finally she removed her hands and stood up. "That is my priority. If Leo and I are only to be work partners in this endeavor, all I will be is grateful for his help." and she bowed for him. "My prince." then finally she walked out and Loki sneered but his eyes were to heavy and thankfully, he was a sleep before Fulla had left the little apartment, she only managed to take a few steps before a green haired man came rushing towards her.

"Fulla!" Leo exclaimed and Fulla wide-eyed looked up.

"Leo…" she breathed.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked concerned. "Honestly I feel awful about leaving you alone with him, I know you are strong! If it was just his strength I wouldn't worry, but his words are a great weapons of his to! No one should be alone in the room with him. Just in case."

"I'm fine." Fulla assured.

"You sure?" Leo asked and Fulla nodded. "Okay." Leo sighed. "Sorry, I just got worried."

"That's very sweet." Fulla smiled then she halted.

Leo frowned. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well… I was just. Wondering." Fulla hesitated. "If erm, would you… Show me more of the city?" she asked. "There is much I still do not understand."

Leos face softened. "Of course." he stated. "It would be my pleasure."

"Leo." Fulla looked at him. "I..." she wet her lips. "I only want you to do it… If you actually want to. That is… I mean. Do you… Want to. Spend time with me?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Leo asked.

"You truly are clueless." Fulla sighed defeated. "No matter." she shook her head. "I shall look forward to spend more time with you." and she bowed for him and walked off leaving Leo blinking only for Tony to walk in.

"Nice score Leo." Tony blinked.

"Huh?" Leo turned to the inventor.

Tony blinked. "Wait are you blind?" he asked.

"Oh! No! We're not." Leo insisted. "We're just friends."

"You really have no clue how to read a woman do you?" Tony asked. "She's totally into you!"

Leo's eyes widened. "She's what?!"

"Come on, a strong good looking well educated, well spoken, guy like you, I bet you have all the girls at your finger tips." Tony grinned.

Leo groaned. "I guess." he replied then halted. "You really think she likes me?" he asked.

"Positive." Tony informed. "It's kind of obvious."

Leo stood back, a small smile on his lips. "Really?" he asked.

Tony rolled his eyes. "If you want my advice, just go have some fun. Kids! Shesh." he commented.

"Wow." Leo ran a hand through his hair, then he smiled a bit embarrassed. "Oh no, now I'm getting nervous." he admitted.

"Just be yourself kid." Tony encouraged. "Obviously she likes you the way you are."

Leo halted then glanced away.

"Troubles Mr Green?" Tony asked.

"You know this body isn't actually my real body right?" Leo asked. "It's a mutation, I don't even train. I'm an academic." he sighed deeply. "It's always so tough with girls, yeah I got attention but... it always feels so fake." he admitted.

"Oh I am the expert on that kind of stuff." Tony admitted. "Girls who came after me, super gorgeous the whole lot but... It was the fame they liked, not me. Pepper though." he smiled. "She's so honest, she's not afraid of telling me when I am being a big idiot, you know?" he asked.

Leo smiled as he nodded.

"I wont say I am that good at reading people, I kind of have a history of trusting the wrong people." Tony admitted. "But... Fulla seems very honest to me, I think you can trust her. Just... Don't ask so many questions just go have fun all right, shesh." Tony shook his head and Leo smiled a bit defeated, his cheeks flushing just slightly red.

"Yeah, she's very honest." Leo nodded. "A bit to honest... and a bit to naive, but honestly. It's kind of cute." he admitted.

"Hey all I am saying, doesn't have to be anything serious! Just give her a good time and have a good time yourself." Tony suggested.

Leo nodded. "It has been a long time since I had much fun."

"That Ross guy always having your eyes on you?" Tony asked.

"yeah." Leo sighed. "My phone has been wired for a decade, and when-ever I go to a bar there has to be some undercover agent somewhere. It's really hard having fun like that. It's been a while."

"All the better reason!" Tony exclaimed. "You both win here! Win all around."

And Leo smiled a bit amused as he nodded. "That's a good point." he admitted.


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh you are some thing." Nebula had to admit as she sat in the cockpit of the small spacecraft they had picked for themselves. Now very comfortable just floating around right outside the big man ship they had just departed, and now they were just waiting for the show that Loki had put into motion.

Loki laughed as he leaned back, hands behind his neck, feet up on the board in front of him. "You know it's funny, I almost feel like I should thank Odin." he commented. "Truly, I have come to depend far to much on sorcery. It is good to be assured, that even without it, I am still the god of trickery!"

Nebula was quiet. "I find myself almost having to believe that." she admitted as she looked out at the big scavengers ship, just as the first exploison came. And then the next, and a big chain reaction.

Loki whistled. "Wow, the furball and mohawk man are really at it. They aren't leaving anything behind are they?"

Nebula smirked as she to watched the big fireworks take place in front of them.

Yondu and Rocket Racoon were busy blowing the hole thing up! Soon they would board the _only _remaining jet space craft, oh by the way. Did Loki forget to mention that the panel in _that _space craft was linked to the one Loki and Nebula was using? So no matter where Rocket went in the space craft he was about to steal, Loki and Nebula would know where he was, and they could simply follow. Follow towards Gamora.

"I just wish I could see the look on Tazer faces face." Loki grinned. "When that idiot realizes he never stood a chance. I mean… _Tazer face?!" _and he laughed loudly. "What is that supposed to mean?! That his face is a taser or that his face has been so severally tazered that he is permanently scarred?! Probably the latter one! He sure looked like it! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Nebula smirked, it was hard not to be amused.

"Hey Nebula!" Loki turned to her. "Yondu said some pretty interesting things. Tell me! What are your thoughts on Asgard?" he asked.

Nebula snorted. "That place is pathetic." she stated.

"I had a feeling you might think that." Loki smirked. "Tell me more!" he asked.

Nebula rolled her eyes. "What is there to tell? They are possible the strongest race in the universe, but they hide behind their big golden walls like cowards. Thousands of years ago they were a mighty race, conquering land and claiming it for themselves. No one dared to oppose them, they were brutal and without compromise. Even mighty. But then what happened?" she asked. "They just left, and let the planets they had conquered to rot! While they were sitting around on their own planet getting fat."

Loki chuckled amused as he finally removed his feet from the panel in front of him, only to collect them under him as he sat on his seat with crossed legs. "Looks like there may have been an over correction going on here." he commented thoughtfully. "Dear old dad used to conquer realms, but then realized. Shock horror! You kill people when you conquer and killing is baaaaad:" he mocked. "So he started doing the opposite, meaning doing absolutely nothing! You are absolutely right, the old man is pathetic." he snorted, then he picked up a cup. "A toast!" he proclaimed. "To shitty adoptive fathers whom fancy themselves saviors!" and he took a drink then offered it to Nebula. "Want some?"

Nebula didn't even look as she took the cup and took a drink herself then she frowned. "What is that?"

"Some alcohol the scavengers were drinking." Loki commented.

"Tastes like crap." Nebula informed.

"Yeah… But it's nice drinking while looking at such pretty fireworks." Loki sighed looking at the exploding ship. "Whups! And there they go!" he pointed at an escaping ship.

Nebula grinned, a look very similar to a hungry animal on the hunt in her eyes.

"Oooh! I haven't seen you so happy since you get the idea to try and gauge out my eyes!" Loki breathed. "Hey I was just thinking. You're seriously just going to kill her?" he asked. "Don't you want to humiliate her to? You know, break her arms and legs. Gloat a bit. Stuff like that?"

"That does sound tempting." Nebula agreed. "How-ever, she is tough, she must be killed. And by killing her I can finally show… I am the better one." she stated. "I will win!"

"Fine, fine." Loki sighed deeply.

Nebula looked at a screen then she frowned.

"What is it?" Loki asked.

"You are only supposed to take three warp jumps at the time, or it can really mess you up." Nebula commented.

"Oh?" Loki asked.

"Rocket and Yondu has just taken 76 in a row."

Loki blinked. "Well… Good thing we aren't in a hurry." he commented. "We just need to figure out where they land and then catch up with them before they leave again." he sighed deeply. "HEY!" he pointed out of the window with a big grin on his face. "That's Tazer face!"

And true enough, the body of taser face was floating right in front of their window, the parts of him which wasn't burned frozen by the coldness of space as a permanent look of shock, horror, surprise and utter stupidity was on his face.

"Hello!" Loki rose his glass at the floating corpse. "Always a pleasure to see your face, wait no.. No it's not. Man, it's only been thirty minutes and I had forgotten how ugly your face was!" there was of course no reply, it was a frozen half burned corpse. "Good talk." Loki smirked.

"It's almost a shame Thanos didn't find you when you were much younger." Nebula commented. "You would have fit right in."

"Njaaah, I'm not very good with authority figures." Loki sighed as he leaned back again. "Well, shall we follow the raccoon?" he asked and Nebula nodded.

"Let us indeed."


	22. Chapter 22

Leos eyes were on Fulla, and Fulla was fixated on the live footage of Lokis room. She looked so horrified, like the thing she was seeing was the most horrible thing she had ever witnessed.

It was such a stark contrast, last evening had been so good. They had had a wonderful time walking New york, going to the top of a sky scraper, eating out, walking in the park. Fulla had been deeply fascinated by an ice-cream cone and of course Leo bought her one which she nearly devavoured only to get a brain freeze. Being a proud Asgardian she had tried to tough it out and Leo had laughed. Then finally Leo had gathered courage to put an arm around Fullas shoulder.

It had been super nice, it had just… Felt good.

Now though, Fullas face was that of despair as she looked at Loki, Loki whom was making a series of movements, nearly looking like a dance, only for his hands to shimmer a bit in green and then nothing, then Loki repeated the movement again but only to arrive at the same result again, but this time the movements became angry and frustrated, the shimmer didn't even arrive… again and again, each time more clumsy and bad.

"I am… Assuming he is trying to do magic." Leo breathed.

Fulla nodded closing her eyes. "He… He was a master of magic, he should be able to do that spell without even moving."

"What is that spell?" Leo asked. "What is he trying to do?"

Fulla smiled lightly as she stood up. "Do you want me to show you?" she asked.

"You can do that?" Leo asked. "Yes! Of course! I'll love to!"

Fulla smiled a little shyly, then did the same movements Loki had done, taking a step, forming her hands and then… A light. In her hands had appeared a ball of orange light which Fulla now held in her hand.

"Wow." Leo breathed. "That's beautiful."

"It's a novice spell." Fulla informed in a blush.

"Even so, I never seen you do visible magic like this before." Leo commented. "Hey, I was just wondering. I couldn't help but notice, when-ever you do magic there's this orange kind of light, but when Loki tries it's green. What does that mean?"

"Oh that's just the color of our sedir!" Fulla informed. "Kind of the way we were born, like the way you are born with a specific eye color or hair color. Magic is extremely personal and a part of us, so all sedir are different, like a personal thumb print and yes, comes in all colors tied to the specific person. Some are more common than others though, the yellow and orange colors are very common. Green though is extremely rare, blue is also rather rare but not as rare as green. The all fathers magic is golden, so closer to a common hue. The all mothers magic is nearly white, but just slightly yellow." then she turned to the footage where Loki had given up and fell to the ground.

"You said… magic is part of you people. Must be devastating not being able to use it." Leo commented and Fulla nodded, her eyes actually becoming misty.

"They said… Loki did use magic doing the invasion… But not his own." Leo breathed.

Fulla nodded. "Loki… While he does have some abilities that has to do with the mind, not like that. Not like what those people described. That was all that scepter and, he even drew energy from the scepter to cast a glamour it seems." she swallowed. "I watched the footage to, when he tried to use that scepter. There was a blue spark... That's not Lokis Sedir, that's someone elses."

"This really touches you huh?" Leo asked.

"Leo, if you had only seen. The wondrous magic he could do." Fulla breathed. "My own gifts… They are laughable next to his. I am just a novice, he is a master of the craft. I can only hope that with dedication and training I will achieve half of his mastery. To loose that." she turned to him, then glanced down at the ball of light in her hands as she smiled sadly while she rotated her hands and the light ball transformed, into butterflies made of that orange light flying around, then collected and became a bird, with the orange color it looked like fire and then, it dispersed in orange glowing particles.

"Wow." Leo breathed.

"It's just light manipulation." Fulla smiled sheepishly. "It does nothing except looking pretty."

"Well, there are people on earth who would pay good money to see that." Leo grinned. "It was wonderful."

Fulla shook her head. "It's not that special, anyone with just the tiniest magic on Asgard can do it.." then she halted and she returned to Loki now sitting on the floor in despair. "Oh..." she halted.

"It might come back." Leo tried. "I mean, he is getting better so..."

"I don't know." Fulla admitted. "I read of cases where… peoples magic broke. Because it was overspend or they were broken or they got in contact with something dangerous that broke their magic. But, it all happened so very long ago. Some of the stories talks of the magic returning but others..." she let it linger.

"How bad would it be if he never got his magic back?" Leo asked.

Fulla silenced, then glanced up. "Awful." she informed. "Magic… It's part of you, like a body part. It's not just a trick." she sighed deeply. "To master it, takes such discipline, such training over a long time. Hundreds of years just to get the basics right."

Leo glanced at the footage and saw Loki whom had entered another fit of rage, tipping the couch table over yet again and roared, then dropped down into a corner, Leo sighed deeply as he stood up. Loki had tired himself out, it was a good time for a therapy session. The important part was trying to take time out to make Loki talk every day.

For now though, all Leo was asking about was any music or plays Loki had heard or seen and ask Lokis opinion about it. Just let the conversation go in what-ever direction, the important part was having Loki talk, talk about anything.

"You are going to talk to him again." Fulla commented.

Leo nodded. "Like every day. It's his therapy. Like the music, that's also therapy."

"It is still so odd, you humans consider that part of the healing process." Fulla admitted. "But it kind of makes sense. The music and plays really helped, and you call it… Therapy?" she asked her eyes so intriqued.

Leo chuckled. "I got loads of books on the subject, want to borrow some?"

"Oh yes!" Fulla gasped. "Please! This therapy is very fascinating indeed!"

Leo chuckled. "And now I remember my books are at home, tell you what. Meet me at the lobby in an hour. We'll go to the library and find some for you!"

Fullas eyes widened. "You mean it?!" she asked then beamed. "Thank you Leo!"

"Then maybe we can also go grab a bite." Leo blinked.

"Second day in a row?" Fulla asked in a blush.

"I like hanging out with you." Leo smiled. "And if you have questions about therapy I can tell you what I know."

And Fulla, she was shining like she was her own sun, her brown eyes sparkling, her face that had been so sad just a moment ago so happy. It made Leo blush, her smile really was very pretty, it was just what Leo needed as he walked down to talk to the crazed god ones more.

Leo had to admit, this was starting to strain on him to. But it was what he was here for, what he had chosen! And he owed Bruce so much! So he entered the room and looked at the god sitting in his corner looking down.

Lokis hair had started to grow out again, now being short black and covering his scalp, his arms still so thin but not sickly skeleton anymore and Leo spoke kindly. "Hello Loki, how are you today?"

Loki didn't reply.

"I heard you watched an opera yesterday, you liked it?" Leo asked as he sat down. Okay so it was one of these days, the days where Loki didn't talk, still, Leo had a job to do and he started a friendly chatter hoping he could distract Loki a little bit at least.


	23. Chapter 23

It was the middle of the night, Thor was laying in the bed Tony had been so kind to borrow him, though like most nights… Sleep was eluding Thor.

When the room was silent, sounds played in Thors head… Lokis voice… Lokis laughter.

_"Sentiment?!" "Oh but I am myself, this is the true me!" "WE'RE NOT BROTHERS!"_

And Lokis more smooth words.

_"Don't you want to kill them? All the Jotunns? Every single one… You want to kill them."_ then a slight pause. _"I would have done it..."_

And when Thor closed his eyes, he saw… Loki, hanging over the abyss, holding unto Gungnir, the terror in his eyes as he looked up.

For a moment, just a moment their eyes had met then suddenly… Lokis eyes shifted from terror to anger, to defiance..

Thor, he knew what was about to happen even before it did, his heart stopped but it was to late, Loki let go and Thor screamed. "NO! LOOOKIII!"

Other images to.. Loki, looking like a walking skeleton, a demon as he grinned, his sunken in red eyes glimmering.

The way he had been standing, that cursed scepter in hand!

Thor rolled around. Loki… Loki…

A thunder strike sounded outside and the sky was lit up… Thor had done it again, his panic made it thunder outside. Tony was going to chew him out.

But honestly Thor welcomed it. He deserved to be chewed out, and yet no one ever did it… Well, all except Loki.

And that hurt more than anything else.

Groggily Thor rose from bed as the rain was pouring outside, he couldn't sleep… So he started to walk, going out of his room and into the hallway.

Slowly… he moved towards Lokis room. He wanted to see Loki, just see that he was all right. Hopefully Loki would be a sleep so Thor could just steal a glance and leave.

Thor could not explain it… there was an urgency in his chest… Loki… Had to go see… Loki, finally he was at the door and swiped his security guard unlocking the door and Thor opened the door only halt as he halted.

A person was already in the room! An alien of some sort with white skin and no nose, but stringy strains of thin hair falling down his neck and in front of him was Loki… Loki with a smile on his lips.

Thor was frozen, then the strange alien turned his head finally meeting Thors eyes. "Don't mind me." he spoke. "I am just here to pick up a piece of property that has gone lost."

"Who…. Who are you?" Thor asked. "Property, what property?" he asked.

"This trickster here." The alien held out a hand. "Belongs to my father, I am just here to collect."

Thors eyes widened. "What?" he asked. "LOKI!" he screamed running forward and put himself between them.

Loki sneered. "Don't interfere!" he hissed. "I am tired of this farce!" he grabbed his head. "What's real what's not!" he hissed as he stepped back. "Needles are real, this is just _nothing!_"

"We're trying to help you! So we can figure it out!" Thor informed then turned to the alien. "My brother is not going anywhere! Step away!"

The aliens eyes narrowed, then a soft smile formed as suddenly objects started to float around him… Telekinesis. And the objects… Needles.. Long, black, sharp, needles. His weapons.

Thors eyes widened. "You..." he gasped. "You're the one who..."

A thunder strike outside lithe up the room for a second as the creature grinned.

"My finest work yet, if I do say so myself." The creature smiled. "And even so he still refused to yield." he sighed. "That is… Until father got an idea. The scepter."

Thors eyes were wide, the alien was smiling then… The thunder grew, the lightning that came down was right next to the building.

"_You_..." Thor hissed in a low dangerous voice. "You hurt my brother."

"Oh so you're Thor?" The alien asked. "I heard about you, sweet Loki sure loved cursing your name. Something about him doing what you couldn't and he was cast out for it. Sibbling squabbles, am I correct?"

Thor didn't reply, the thunder outside was intense, Thors entire body started to crackle.

The aliens face turned more serious as his needles floated in the air. "I shall have my fathers property now, thank you."

Then Thors eyes started to glow. "You shall never lay another hand ON MY BROTHEEEER!" he roared as he charged forward and only then, only then did the aliens eyes widen and finally it seemed he realize…

Just maybe had this been a mistake, it seemed to be the last thing he thought before Thors electric fist made an impact with his face and Thor roared as the alien was send flying through the air, then though the alien halted in mid air and stood up again, floating with his powers, he seethed and then the needles flew right at Thor, they penetrated his skin and left lines of blood.

But Thor didn't even winch as he came running again, roaring as he held out a hand, crashing sounds sounded from the hallway and through the wall flew a hammer which Thor grabbed and then swung at the alien, sending him through the floor and down into the room below them.

Then, out of no-where a needle came from behind and penetrated Thors back making him scream in pain just as another needle came, this one Thor grabbed with a bare hand and broke only for third one to bury itself into his shoulder as the alien floated up through the hole in the floor, a hateful look on his face.

"You foolish Asgardian." The alien spoke. "I am Ebony Maw, Son of Thanos. You would do well in just giving back what rightfully belongs to us!"

"LOKI IS NOT YOUR PROPERTY!" Thor screamed electricity filling the entire room making everything float, the lights turning on only for the bulbs to burst and Ebony maws eyes widened. "And I am Thor, son of Odin! GOD OF THUNDER!" he ran forward with his hammer, a needle flying ramming into Thors neck, he only ripped it out with his free hand and swung his hammer again sending Ebony Maw into the wall just as a scream sounded from the door.

"What the FUCK is going on here!?" It was Tony, wide-eyed looking at the ruined room, then at the thunder good whom was bleeding all over the place, then there was the electricity, the floating needles and a motherfucking ALIEN thing crawling out of the wall.

Next moment Clint, Bruce, Leo and Fulla came running.

Ebeny looked at them then he floated in the air, the needles floating around him, some of them dripping with Thors blood, he turned to them. "humans… This need not go so far. You have two objects in your possession which belongs to us! A scepter with the power of the mind and this trickster! Just give them back to us, the rightful owners and no one shall have to be hurt further. I shall leave in peace."

"The fuck..." Tony gasped. "You… You're the one who did all that shit?" he asked.

Bruce was shaking, his eyes squinting.

"Wow, you pissed off the big guy." Tony commented then stepped aside. "Bruce, go nuts." he encouraged as Bruce stepped forward.

Ebony snorted. "Is this supposed to be a threat?" he asked.

Bruce was shaking as he took off his glasses, barely even holding it together. "I… I've seen the wounds, the things you did to him… You… You really done it now. You made me angry… So very angry." he stated with closed eyes.

Ebony didn't look particularly impressed as Bruce spoke in a low voice.

"You won't like me when I'm angry." Then his eyes opened and they were shining green, his body grew, tore through his shirt as he roared, growing and growing until he towered over all of them, Thor grinning as he raised his hammer and finally the HULK in his full height bowed over and roared right into Ebonys face.

Ebonys eyes were wide, his skin was already white but… Somehow it looked even more white as he stepped back, then HULK reached forward and grabbed him, holding him close so now they were inches apart, Ebonys eyes wide and the HULK… He was grinning.

A pathetic whimper came out of Ebony's mouth and then a big roaring.

"HULK SMASH!" As the alien was smashed down into the ground, and then into the wall and into the ground again before finally letting go.

Only for Thor to walk over, thunder erupting behind him as blood was pouring from his wounds, a mad look in his eyes as he knelt down and grabbed Ebonys head and forced it around so they were looking at each other. "You hurt my brother.." he commented in an almost calm tone that didn't go well at all with the mad look in his eyes. "Not just a little bit, you hurt him a lot… Why did you hurt my brother?" he asked.

Ebonys eyes narrowed. "He was an intruder, dropping down on our land. Thus he belongs to us."

Thor was smiling, nearly grinning as he picked Ebony up, holding him up in the air. "Belongs…. To you?" he asked. "Are you sure you don't want to re-phrase that?" he asked as the thunder erupted outside and the HULK was growling right next to him.

Ebonys eyes were harsh. "You poor fools, you don't even know what honor befell him! A servant of Thanos the savior!" he gasped. "A title to good for a husk like him, very well then… He's to broken to be useful regardless. The scepter is what is important. A shame, I did rather enjoy our play sessions." he stated and then suddenly, a flash of light from Ebonys body and Thor screamed in surprise, the moment the flash was gone so was Ebony Maw.

"No… NOOOOO!" Thor screamed. "Where did he go! COME BACK!"

"JARVIS RUN SCANNERS! Where is the alien?!" Tony shouted.

"He left the premises sir!" The voice replied.

"To where?! Any idea?!" Tony exclaimed.

"I'm sorry sir."

"FUCK!" Tony shouted only for Thor to have gone quiet.

"Lo… Loki." Thor asked pathetically and Tonys eyes turned to the corner where Loki was pressed up against the corner a defiant look in his eyes and a sneer on his lips. "Loki I… I'm sorry." he tried as he moved closer. "I wont let him hurt you… Loki."

Loki was sneering, foam seemed to be forming around his mouth. It made Tony wonder if the god of mischief had lost the ability to speak, Thor tried to reach a shaking hand at him, but Loki snapped at him, like an animal, and then he scratched forcing Thor to sit back with a hurt expression on his face. "Loki." he asked.

Suddenly the HULK was growling, not happy about Thors whimpering and Leo ran forward. "Wow-wow-wow! Step back big guy! Step back!" he tried to push the big green man back.

"HULK ANGRY!" The creature roared.

"Just… Try to calm down!" Leo asked. "Hulk, it's okay! You did good!"

But he didn't seem to calm down and Leo was being pushed back, he wasn't strong enough to keep back the freaking HULK.

Then a hand, glowing with a slight orange energy reached up and touched the HULKS head making him blink.

"Easy now." Fulla breathed. "All is well… "

The HULK blinked then…. He started to shrink, shrink as Fullas hand stayed on his head and finally it was a groggy scientist standing there as Fulla let go, he slightly wobbled and fell over where Leo caught him.

"Bruce..." Leo breathed.

"I… I'm okay." Bruce breathed then turned to Fulla. "That's a neat trick… Thank you."

Fulla smiled a bit defeated.

Clint walked over to the broken floor looking down to see a clear view of the room underneath. "Tony, you got another room where we can put Loki for the night?"

Tony nodded. "Sure… Thor, help Loki up. And follow me."

Thor nodded, then had to hesitate... Loki though, seemed like he had grown limp, now limply sitting up against the wall and this time as Thor reached for him, he barely even reacted. Finally Thor managed to grab Lokis arm and pull it over his own shoulder. "I'm sorry brother, just..."

Lokis eyes were vacant and empty, his body nearly limp but Thor managed to get him up.

"I'm going to go contact SHIELD. They have the scepter." Clint informed as he started to walk. "An alien by the name Ebony maw is coming after it." and he walked out the door.

"This way Thor, come on." Tony showed the way outside as well.

"And you need to get to bed Bruce." Leo breathed holding the scientist up.

Bruce nodded. Allowing Leo to guide him.

Fulla hesitated for a bit but then decided to run so she could catch up with Tony, Thor and Loki as they got Loki into a different room and put him down in a bed.

Fulla sat down and put her hand on Lokis head. "Sleep." she whispered. "Easy… Take it easy."

Loki groaned, but his eyes did look groggy.

"Rest…" Fulla whispered and finally he drifted up only for Fulla to look up and realize she had two other very shaken men in front of her.

"I… I need a drink." Tony informed.

Thor seemed to be in tears and… He was a mess, bleeding from so many places.

"My prince!" Fulla gasped. "You're bleeding! You need healing!"

"I… I'm fine." Thor sniffed.

"With all due respect my prince." Fulla stood up. "No! You are not!" she grabbed his arm. "This way, we shall go to the healers room!"

"But Loki..." Thor tried.

"Jarvis shall look over him and be extra vigilant! You require healing and rest my prince!" Fulla stated pulling the much bigger guy with him finally Thor seemed to just give in and allowed Fulla to bring him to the place where they had previously kept Loki and she laid him down on the brink before finding a cloth and alcohol to clean his wounds!

The long black needles looked clean enough but Fulla wasn't going to take any chances and so she began her work as a healer.


	24. Chapter 24

Wide-eyed Fulla was looking at one of the wounds on Thors chest, now he was stripped off his night shirt, she put her fingers on it and Thor hissed.

She couldn't help but be astounded, it was going clean through Thors body, one of the needles had gone all the way through him and out the other side… And it had happened more than ones. "Please my prince." she whispered. "Accept my healing gifts." and her hands started to glow, at first Thor hissed then slowly he started to relax.

"Tell me if it hurts my prince." Fulla asked.

Thor sighed. "How many times must I say it?" he asked. "As long as we are here…. Call me Thor."

Fulla smiled a little sadly. "Forgive me my…. Thor." she corrected herself. "These wounds are clean, the needles were clean and not coated. Thank the norns."

Thor took in a deep breath.

"What a terrifying weapon." Fulla breathed. "It can do so much harm but without killing… Or kill if the hit is precise enough."

"My wounds are nothing next to what Loki has endured." Thor stated looking up at the ceiling.

"My prince… Thor." Fulla had to correct herself yet again. "You really should not measure your own suffering to others. You to suffer, it is okay to admit it."

Thor blinked. "What an… odd thing to say."

"It's midgardian Therapy!" Fulla smiled warmly.

"Leo teaching you?" Thor asked.

Fulla blushed but then nodded.

"They really are something those Midgardians aren't they?" Thor asked. "You should meet Jane, you'll like her. You know the thing about Jane?" he asked and Fulla shook her head. "Jane is always asking questions… When there's something she doesn't understand, she doesn't get angry, she gets even more curious and she asks so many questions." he smiled lightly. "Sometimes a bit to many question." he commented. "But always asking questions."

"She sounds nice." Fulla smiled lightly. "You should go see her."

Thor sighed deeply. "I'm not sure I can these days..."

"Oh… Okay." Fulla replied as two people came through the door.

A tall green haired man and a shorter brown haired doctor with glasses whom had managed to put on a new shirt after the other one had been ripped.

Bruce ran inside as he looked down. "You okay Thor?" he asked.

"Bruce." Fulla looked up. "You're all right to?"

"Yeah, I just get kind of disoriented when I transform back that's all." Bruce informed. "I never got any actual injuries I also well… Got accelerated healing." he admitted.

Fullas eyes were wide. "So… That's what they spoke about, you turning into something green. I was not aware it was such a mighty beast."

"Oh… I..." Bruce halted. "It's not on purpose! I mean this time kind of… I've been trying to find a cure. Well okay I stopped looking about three years ago because well, there is no cure. I tried everything and I can't." he halted.

"Your strength seemed to match that of Thor." Fulla gaped. "Incredible!"

Bruce blinked and Leo smirked as he put a hand on Bruces shoulder. "She's from Asgard remember? At that place it seems like the stronger you are the better."

"It's true." Thor smiled from the brink. "On Asgard the HULKS raw strength would be highly admired."

Leo smirked. "Maybe you should go visit that place some time."

"I don't know… Another planet?" Bruce asked. "That's frightening me a bit to be honest."

Leo looked at him. "You fought an alien army last month…. And normally you face down tanks!" he stated. "Which reminds me, how weird is this? The big guy showed up but no General Ross and no army of tanks! It almost seems wrong doesn't it?"

Bruce smiled defeated.

"The advantages of being a hero of earth ei Bruce?" Leo asked in a charming smile Bruce sighed as he moved over to Thor looking at the wound Fulla was currently healing.

"How is he Fulla?" Bruce asked.

"The prince's." Fulla halted, she closed her eyes then took a breath. "_Thors _wounds are nothing that can't be healed, they are clean and thankfully didn't hit any organs." she informed. "All he needs is a bit of healing energy, some rest and some food."

"Loki?" Thor asked.

"He's fine Thor, Jarvis, show us Loki will you?" Bruce asked and the next second the television was turned on showing life footage of Loki laying in bed.

"I don't think he has any injuries, but I can go check on him when we are done." Fulla informed Thor.

"I'll appreciate it." Thor sighed, a thunder strike sounded outside and Fulla glanced up. "Ebony Maw..." he whispered. "I'm going to find that demon."

"Thor..." Leo frowned. "Look, I know you hurt. But you shouldn't act on immediate emotions like this."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Thor exclaimed.

"You must Thor!" Fulla suddenly spoke in a frustrated voice. "Let your friends help, they can form a plan and protect Loki! What do you wish to do? Rush in? Rush where? You have no knowledge where the fiend is."

Thor halted.

"Oh, no! I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries!" Fulla exclaimed.

"No that's not it, you called me Thor and without having to correct yourself." Thor smiled kindly then he took in a deep breath. "Aye, I tend to act before I think… I need to learn how to think. What you say is true." he stated closing his eyes. "I shall stay close to Loki, so if this Ebony returns… He shall not take Loki."

"As long as you stay put." Leo sighed deeply.

"It's just… Frustrating." Thor hissed. "I wish to bash in his skull"

"And so you shall, I am certain of it… Thor." It looked like Fulla still had to catch herself, but she was getting better at the name thing. "In due time."

Thor nodded. "Aye…. Please, lend me your healing gifts Fulla. So I may recover and search retribution."

"My prince." Fulla replied and kept on healing.

Leo looked at them, sounded like a very Asgardian thing going on her… Searching retribution or. He still had stuff to learn about Asgard.


	25. Chapter 25

"You know Clint." Tony commented as he was looking around the place that had been Lokis little apartment in the tower. "I feel like I should have seen this coming honestly." he took a sip of his coffee. "Something like this had to happen right?" he asked in a deep sigh, his coffee mug was already almost empty, this was not enough coffee for this morning…. Noon… It had been a long night okay! And he needed way more coffee than this.

The room was of course… A mess wouldn't even start to justify it, there was a hole in the floor for starters… and a wall where only around half of the wall remained leading to the outside drop, the windows had shattered, the walls had been charred by lightning, most of the books seemed half burned to, the plastic bowl for fruits had melted due to the lightning, the television was smoking while the occasional spark escaped the screen.

"Can't even ask Jarv for a scan in here. All electric cirques has been fried good, so this room is Jarvis free." Tony commented. "A shame, could potentially have used the footage." he drank his coffee and was sincerely disappointed that was the last of it, then he eyed Clints coffee mug... Clints _full_ coffee mug.

"Yeah, that is a shame. Don't we have any footage of the alien?" Clint asked.

"We have from when he entered the room, looks like he teleported or some shit. The footage ends when Thor just lost it and became literately electrifying." Tony informed as he walked over to Clint.

"Well, lets just be glad no one is seriously injured. The room can be repaired." Clint stated.

"What, you think I am made out of money?!" Tony asked.

Clint lifted an eyebrow. "Aren't you Tony?"

"Well yes! But I am still paying for all this shit!" Tony stated grabbing Clints filled coffee mug and switched it with his empty one, then turned and took a drink thus claiming the filled coffee mug as his own.

"HEY!" Clint shouted.

"I paid for the coffee to! So really it's all mine!" Tony stated walking a few steps away.

"Didn't you inherit your fortune?" Clint asked.

Tony rolled his eyes. "How stupid are you? Yes I inherited money and a company name, but at the time that fortune was only a fraction of what it is now! I actually made it grow at a ridicules rate with my inventions…. Okay I never really knew what they did with my inventions or who they sold stocks to or… But all the shit they sold, I made that myself you know!" he stated then halted.

"You mean all the weapons of mass destruction?" Clint asked.

"Shut it Clint." Tony murmured."Forget I said any of that." he turned back to the area that was missing a wall, now having a free view of the city and fresh air blowing in his face.

Clint sighed. "Sorry, it's been a long night for all of us. And now his royal blueness has re-entered zombie mode."

"Well at least that means he wont be storming around destroying his new rooms to." Tony commented and he groaned.

Clint looked at him. "You were the one whom insisted that SHIELD shouldn't take over you know." he commented. "They still could take him off your hands. I am sure they'll even house Thor, Fulla, Leo and Bruce to so they can keep on being his primary care takers."

"I can't." Tony sighed deeply. "So many people died because I was neglectful, you realize that Clint?" he asked. "Handing Loki over… It would be neglect on my part. I just can't."

"Wow." Clint blinked.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Tony Stark has a soft side." Clint commented.

"Shut up." Tony murmured.

"You know something..." Clint commented. "I used to hate your fucking guts."

"Geeh thanks." Tony snorted.

"You don't understand, I am an assassin hired by the government, I go to those war zones." Clint informed. "I've seen your company insignia on so many weapons, in the hands of so many terrorist groups. Then I saw you in tely, and there you were launching on your yacht with a bikini model in each arm not giving a single crap about it while I was the one to pick up another crying baby who's arm had been blown to bits by a Stark missile! We had a name for you, the merchant of death! Oh boy, another part where the Merchant of death got to earn some easy cash. That's what we would comment on while women were screaming after having half their face blown up."

Tony quieted, he went deathly pale.

"Damn, I shouldn't have told you that." Clint realized biting his lips.

"No..." Tony shook his head. "These are the things… I really should know. Back then, I didn't know… The reason I didn't know? I didn't give a crap." he took a sip of the coffee. "Would have been easy to figure out, I could have joined any board meeting, checked any export data. Asked around… I believe it's what you call an open secret, everyone fucking knew. And I would have known to if I had just bothered to give a single crap about it."

Clint sighed. "I really messed up here, what I actually wanted to say was that I used to think the worst about you, but you're actually not half bad in person! Something like that."

Tony smirked. "That's pretty fair." he commented. "Beside, I am a piece of crap. I am well aware… I'm a spoiled rich kid with alcohol issues and a daddy complex, let's not pretend otherwise... Iron man, heh. Just smart rebranding isn't it? Doesn't make the merchant of death part go away."

Clint shrugged. "I kill people for a living."

Tony frowned. "How do you become a professional legal assassin anyway!?" he asked.

"I think we had more than enough backstory for today." Clint stated then sighed. "You're all right Tony. For what it's worth, I don't think you're a _total_ piece of crap."

"Geeh thanks." Tony snorted and Clint smirked.

"You're doing a good thing Tony. Loki actually isn't your responsibility." Clint informed softly. "And as I said, SHIELD still stands ready. You should consider it."

Tony turned to Clint. "Clint, do you seriously trust SHIELD?" he asked. "Answer me honestly."

Clint shrugged. "If I trust or don't trust, doesn't really matter that much. It's not my job to ask questions."

"So you kill people without even asking why?" Tony asked.

"I do what needs to be done." Clint informed. "That's just how SHIELD operates, agents only knows on a need to know basis! It's done like that to protect both agents and civilians, to much information could mean death for thousands."

"Yeah, when I was to lazy to ask any questions my weapons were sold to terrorists which apparently blew babies up where you were!" Tony exclaimed. "So maybe asking questions is kind of good. You know?"

"Not everyone have that luxury Tony." Clint sighed.

"Why? What does SHIELD have on you?" Tony asked.

"The thing that matters to me the most." Clint admitted. "I have to keep being the best, and keep being alive for them. Keep it simple, don't ask questions. I am here for information extraction, we all wish to know what Loki knows. You're right, we probably shouldn't pretend." he sighed. "Neither of us are good guys here."

"Well that's at least one thing we can agree on." Tony sighed deeply.

"Would be super nice wouldn't it?" Clint asked. "Be a good guy like Steve."

"Yeah." Tony sighed deeply. "I really envy the bastard."

"He never thinks he is better than anyone else, he always questions himself and if his actions are the right ones. He is super honest about everything." Clint counted fingers. "He bloody loves animals. Yup! If he wasn't so likable I would hate him."

"I know right! I want to hate him so bad but he is so nice that I can't! It is the worst!" Tony exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Clint stated, then shook his head. "I know you just want to do the right thing Tony, just be careful you wont end up hurting yourself okay?" he asked. "I'm going to get some more coffee, and this time it's for me!" he stated as he turned around.

"Hey! Any words on the scepter?!" Tony asked in a shout.

"SHIELD has assured it is heavily secured and under constant watch don't worry." Clint called back over his shoulder. "If something happens we'll be the first to know!" he stated as he walked out and Tony frowned as he crossed his arms.

"Somehow I doubt that." Tony concluded.


	26. Chapter 26

Thor was shaking, shaking as he sat on a chair next to Lokis bed… Loki whom was just laying there, ones again with a vacant look in his eyes as the music played across the room.

"So he was the one..." Thor breathed. "The one with the needles."

Loki didn't respond.

"And you're just laying there? That's not like you Loki." Thor hissed. "Since when did you tolerate people humiliating you?"

Loki laid still and Thor hissed turning his head away then turned back.

"Don't you feel rage?" Thor asked. "They took you, and turned you into a hollow shell. They stole your abilities and your mind. You should be furious." then Thor looked up he turned to Loki, a thought playing in his mind, it was an awful thought and yet… It might actually work.

Thor sat down on his knees so his mouth was close to Lokis ear. "Don't you want revenge?" he asked. "Ebony Maw… He called you property. _You! _The great Loki trickster, mere property?" he asked.

Lokis eyes started to twitch, his face expression changing.

"Are you truly going to let them have their way?" Thor asked. "Are you so weak?" he asked making Lokis eyes widen. "That you would submit."

"NO!" Loki roared as his hands reached and grabbed Thors collar. "I shall not submit! NEVER!"

Thor grinned. "Then what's stopping you?" he asked. "Are you just to broken?"

"No..." Loki seethed. "I will not break!"

"Good!" Thor replied. "Regain your strength Loki! Let's search vengence!"

"I don't need your help." Loki seethed.

"Sure." Thor rolled his eyes. "You just lack the abilities to escape from such a simple room."

Loki seethed.

Then, Thor picked up an apple from the nearby fruit ball and reached it towards Loki. "You desire to regain your strength do you not?" he asked. "So you can destroy those who wronged you!"

Lokis eyes were burning, then he snatched the apple away and outright devoured it so the juices spilled over his face, Thor though was grinning. "You want it don't you Loki, to destroy Thanos."

And Lokis eyes widened, he just froze. Suddenly he looked terrified.

"Loki?" Thor asked.

Loki shook his head. "Thanos… How foolish you are Thor."

Thor blinked. "You are truly that scared of a foe? Loki, you always find a way to destroy your foes even if they are stronger than you."

"DO NOT EVEN START TO COMPARE!" Loki roared. "You don't know!"

"No I don't, but you do!" Thor stated. "Listen..." he spoke softly. "I am foolish, you're not… Thanos wronged you… humiliated you. Use your words, spin them to send me in his direction. If I get destroyed you'll have your revenge upon me… If Thanos gets destroyed it's a win to. That's what you do isn't it? Set your enemies up against each other, let them destroy each other. What do you have to loose?"

Lokis eyes were wide.

"Thanos… made you a puppet, you said so. Are you Thanos's little puppet Loki?" Thor asked. "And me… The mighty Thor, the light always pushing you aside… Put me in a fight I can't win.. Why pass that up?" he asked.

Loki was quiet, then a grin spread on his face, then a twinkle in his eyes that Thor recognized, it was when Loki was scheming he would look like this then he leaned back, his mouth in a small pout.

"Loki?" Thor asked and Loki gave him such innocent eyes, eyes which clearly meant he was up to no good.

Thor held in a breath.

* * *

"Okay! I think I know how to make Loki tells us about Thanos!" Thor stated.

Everyone's eyes were on him, all in the meeting he had called into.

"Okay…. How?" Tony asked.

"Well, I might have played a bit to Lokis anger and… Gave him the idea that by putting us up against Thanos he can make both his enemies destroy each other." Thor informed. "How-ever, he needs to think it was his own idea and not mine."

Clint frowned. "Wait..." he asked. "You say that he wants us to go after Thanos because he thinks he can use us for his own gain to get his revenge, or have his revenge upon us by letting Thanos destroy us? It was not his idea though, it was yours. But we are going to let him believe it was totally his idea…"

"Clever yes?" Thor asked.

"Actually… yeah, yeah that was pretty clever." Clint admitted leaning back.

Leo looked a bit confused, thoughtful.

"Any objections mr green?" Tony asked.

"No… actually. That's… Not bad. To have Loki talk about it is ideal. So he'll talk about it to trick us… Or at least in his mind trick us to go after Thanos." Leo commented.

Bruce just looked lost, he wasn't saying anything. He was not alone, Steve was rapidly blinking and Fulla looked confused.

"Excellent." Natasha smiled. "Information is information." she stated in a nonchalant shrug.

"it feels like we are tricking a villain into villain monologing or something." Tony commented.

"Let him do it." Clint smirked. "Let him think he is setting us up, try to act shocked when he talks wont you?" he asked. "He goes… oh poor mortals, Thanos is coming. And then you guys just gasp and go, oh no! What do you mean!" he pressed his hands against his cheeks.

"Maybe not lay it on that thick." Natasha smirked. "He is confused, _not _stupid."

"So who do you guys think he is going to spill to?" Tony asked. "Clearly he is plotting in his little head."

"Probably the person he thinks he can scare the most." Natasha frowned. "Someone… Whom has some serious trauma, went through the wormhole and already saw." she glanced at Tony.

Tony's eyes widened then he groaned as he leaned back. "Oh fuck me."

"Don't worry, it wont be so hard." Natasha assured. "Just act like you're the victim, when you want to ask something don't be obvious about it, be subtle, and put in some shaking that always gets them good. A little quiver in your voice."

"Well I suppose the good news is that I already am kind of freaked out about him, so wont have to act that much." Tony sighed. "It doesn't have to be me though, it could be any of you guys to. Knowing us he is going to be taunting for a while before he gets to the damn point."

"Just… Let Loki believe that he is the one playing us." Natasha instructed. "I looked at the footage from his time here, he always wants to be in control, he _needs _to be in control! Even if it means making things up and antagonizing those who tries to help him!"

Leo frowned.

"Leo?" Fulla asked.

"Yeah it goes against my practices to allow people to play into his delusions." Leo admitted. "Then again… We need this information don't we? For his sake to, that alien might be back. Clearly he's dangerous."

"Not to forget alien army! Who had an alien army and why would he want to attack earth?!" Tony asked. "Sorry Leo, but that gotta take priority."

"I know." Leo assured.

"And Tony, try to visit Loki now and again. Give you two some alone time, let him mock you a bit." Natasha blinked.

"Do I have to?" Tony asked.

"Do you want to safe earth from an invading alien army?" Natasha asked and Tony groaned as he leaned his head back.

"Yes..." Tony admitted in a tired voice. "Is why I am here I guess." he groaned rubbing his face.

"That was very clever Thor." Natasha smiled amused. "You are pretty clever under all that hair aren't you?"

"I don't know… Loki was always the one doing all the thinking." Thor admitted. "I just… I know Loki, I know what he is like. It is not like him to take abuse like that laying down, just had to… Give him a little nudge. And of course he has willfully forgotten I was the one doing it." he shook his head. "Not wanting to give me credit for his brilliant plan I suppose." he bit hi lip.

"Thor?" Clint asked.

"Sorry, I don't feel one hundred percent good about this." Thor admitted. "But… I suppose as long as it works."

And they all nodded solemnly. They had a plan, that's what mattered.


	27. Chapter 27

Tony sucked in a deep breath as he stood in front of Lokis door… No one was in there beside Loki, Leo already had been there to visit, having his therapy session.

Loki had gotten his lunch and eating it to, now with a grin on his face looking like a plotting chesire cat.

Of course they all _knew _what he was plotting and actually wanted him to go through with it. Which was why Tony was here…. Alone… Just him. And of course a pair of trusty bracelets which could easily call out to his suite if needed.

Oh boy…

Finally Tony gathered courage and pushed open the door to be met by the sound of violins and flutes ones more and… A god of mischief, blue as ever with short cropped black hair sitting in an arm chair with closed eyes nodding to the music.

All he needed was a cat and the villain image would be complete.

Tony sighed then finally stepped forward. "Yo! Lokes! What's up?" he asked.

Loki didn't reply.

"You know I was just thinking, the two of us. Never really hung out so maybe we should.." Tony halted. "That's Swan Lake right?" he asked commenting on the music. "I think I was at a performance ones, some fund raising something, I fell a sleep." he quieted, Loki still hadn't moved. "I need a drink, you want one? I'm going to go get us drinks." he stated as he turned around.

"You know Stark." Lokis smooth voice sounded behind him and Tony closed his eyes.

Loki had opened conversation… Fuck… Then he couldn't leave and waste the opportunity, slowly Tony turned back, taking a deep breath. "Well I know an awful lot of things, but if you don't tell me what I am supposed to know I really can't answer that."

Loki smirked slightly his eyes still closed.

"So… What is it I should know exactly?" Tony asked, hopeful that Loki would just outright spill they could be over and done with this.

"Your plays, here on earth." Loki opened his eyes showing the brilliant red of the irises. "I've spend a long time wondering, how come you humans have so many stories, so many plays. Which are all about the futility of human existence?" he asked. "About death, sorrow, grief… Rage and human beings being destroyed by those very things, by their own selfishness and arrogance. You have so many stories about the divine punishing the sinful, criticizing your own race over and over. Showcasing the darkest aspect of human nature… On a stage. Why does Midgardians do that… But not Asgardians?" he asked.

Tony shrugged. "I dunno, I guess the artist people here on earth can be a bit fucked up."

Loki smirked. "It came to me though… Perhaps it is exactly because you are human, your life span so short and your bodies so fragile. You face the risk of death every single day, and have to come to terms with your own mortality. Asgardians though, live for so long, they never worry about dying. Heck they are even convinced that when they _do _die there is an afterlife for them at Valhalla, so no one is worried about it. They just live for thousands of years and they are bored, entertainment to them is just a way to pass time and have a laugh while hundreds of years pass by them and nothing changes." he leaned back. "You humans though, your time is so limited and you scramble to get any meaning out of it, every day is a struggle to find meaning in what is meaningless. Thus… that is what is shown in the plays." he looked up at Tony.

"Erh." Tony blinked. "I… Maybe?" he asked. "I don't know, honestly when I watch movies it's also just to pass time. And… hopefully have a good laugh forgetting all the drama for a bit. I got enough drama in my own life to watch a tragic tale of death and despair to bring me down. Just… Give me some dudes swinging some light sabers and don't ask me to think to much about it okay?"

Loki nodded. "I suppose you have been staring death right in the face already." he commented then met Tony's eyes. "More than ones. Yes?"

Tony swallowed then shook his head as he looked up. "I face death every single waking moment." he informed. "See this." he tapped the arch reactor on his chest. "There are sharpnells in my chest, trying to work themselves towards my heart. The reactor holds them back, but if it stopped working or something else happened… The sharpnells would continue their journey to pierce my heart and it would be game over."

Lokis eyes were on the arch reactor, then they lifted to look at Tony's face.

"Must be easy for you guys." Tony smirked. "Not having to worry about dying."

Loki snorted amused as he leaned back his head. "Oh to have such a luxury as the option of dying."

"Right… You can't die." Tony breathed and Loki silenced, then Tony moved closer and sat down in front of Loki. "Fulla said… There's a dark magic inside of you. Which prevents you from dying. You literately can't die right now."

Lokis face was without emotion as he just starred at Tony.

"I pity you." Tony admitted. "There _are _things worse than death! Despite what some may claim. Isn't there… Loki?" he asked.

Lokis hand clinched at the arm rest.

"Thanos." Tony breathed, his beating heart nearly stopping.

Lokis lips played into a smirk. "Oh yes… Thanos. You know what they call him?" he asked.

Tony shook his head, barely even daring to breath.

"The mad Titan." Loki whispered and it shivered down Tony's back. "You know what the Mad Titan does?" he asked.

Again Tony had to shake his head… He knew Loki was being scary on purpose.. Why though did he have to be so good at it?!

"Thanos… He has a belief." Loki informed. "He believes that when a nation grows, when a planet develops. When its population grows and grows… It will eventually reach a point of stagnation, dooming the planet to death. He though also believes these planets can be saved, you know how?"

Tony shook his head and Loki grinned.

"He goes to the planet." Loki whispered. "With his army… The one I commandeered was but a fraction, a laughable portion. Thanos, he comes to the planet which has reached that point of stagnation and he _kills _half the population."

Tonys eyes widened. "What?" he asked.

"It will be a game of chance, pure lottery. He wont discriminate, just divide people up. Put one half on one side and the other on the other. Flip a coin and then." Loki let it linger.

Tony's eyes were wide… Wide in horror then he stood up. "What the _fuck?!" _he shouted. "You can't be serious! That's bullshit!"

Loki smirked. "Your planet has reached that very point I talked about. Your population is out of control, your air is polluted and your ocean full of trash. Your planet can't keep up with your growing numbers, isn't that so?"

"Well who the fuck is _he _to decide how we handle it?!" Tony asked. "And why would you go along with it?!" he asked.

Loki shrugged. "Why not? If I did not say yes, he would merely send someone else. You should be thankful, I only wanted to conquer. He wants to kill half and then leave again."

"You didn't really want to conquer though did you? You just wanted to send a final 'fuck you' to your dear old dad in the sky before you could finally off yourself!" Tony hissed.

Suddenly Lokis face turned hard, and then rage started to build, he sneered. "You know nothing!" he stated.

"I know enough!" Tony exclaimed. "If what you say is true, my world is in _danger! _And _you _kept quiet about it! For what?!" he asked. "Not yielding to your enemies. Well news flash, you attacked _us! _And we only defended ourselves against a literal alien invader!"

Loki roared as he stood up. "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" he shouted. "Do you have any idea what pain I feel?!" he asked grabbing Tonys shoulders. "With every waking moment! I try to gather my mind! What is real and what is not. I AM LOKI SILVERTONGUE! I am the one who always knows! How can't I know?!" he asked.

Tony stood stern.

"Not even knowing oneself… can you even imagine man of Iron?" Loki whispered, his eyes misty as his hands started to tighten into Tony's shoulders, it hurt.

Tony bit back. "Believe it or not… I can." he admitted. "Though, probably not to the same extreme as you."

"I lost everything, you understand?" Loki asked his fingers digging in further making Tony hiss. "No longer a prince of Asgard, no longer a son of Odin. All that I were, _gone! _I fell… Fell and landed in the hands of a mad Titan. They cut me open while I _watched!" _he exclaimed.

Tony's face turned white.

"Every time… I saw them, saw the knife going across my stomach… Felt it." Loki gasped. "They took it out… Took out things, I saw… I saw them do it. The needle to my head, I saw it coming. I was always awake, _always! _Not one single second of sleep! No escape… NO ESCAPE!" he shook his head as he stumbled back with squinted eyes, finally letting go of Tony's shoulder making Tony gasp for air and Lokis rant continued "Who are you? I don't know… Loki no-ones son. Where is your pride?! Pride… What is pride? Pride?" he asked.

"WOW! EASY!" Tony shouted jumping forward grabbing Lokis shoulder. "Breath! You're having a panic attack!"

"I will not yield… I will not." Loki hissed.

"JARVIS GET A DOCTOR DOWN HERE STAT!" Tony roared. "Though, probably don't make it Bruce, we don't need a HULK."

"DO NOT DARE TOUCHING ME!" Loki suddenly roared pushing Tony away, so harshly that Tony rammed into the wall. "Foolish mortal! I am not your puppet! I AM NOT!"

Fuck-fuck-fuck! Tony had to get past Loki to get to the door! He was trapped, and Loki had just lost it! "Easy, I am not trying to control you!" he tried.

"LIAR!" Loki roared. "Everyone is always trying to control me! Odin with his words! Thanos always speaking so softly! I take no pleasure in this Loki says the Titan, or was it Odin?! Maybe Thor I DON'T KNOW! THE FACES MELT TOGETHER. Either way, they are ALL liars!… HAHAHAA! Bloody liar!" he laughed loudly.

"Okay, mr crazed super villain." Tony tried. "Just a lowly mortal remember?" he asked reaching for his wrist bands. "I can't hurt you... Just… take a breath..."

In the same moment the door was slammed down by a green haired strong therapist. "TONY!" Leo screamed as he ran forward and grabbed Loki getting him in a back log and Loki hissed.

"LET ME GO! STUPID MORTAL!"

"My prince!" Fulla exclaimed as she ran in after Leo wearing… much different clothes than usual, a small black dress of earth design really empathizing her womanly forms, she ran to Loki then placed a glowing hand on his head.

Loki hissed, he shook his head, then grew drowsy as Fulla kept her hand there then he turned his head.

"Oh I see… how foolish of me. So that's why mother chose you." Loki commented.

Fulla blinked.

Loki smirked. "Your natural talent little maiden… It's forbidden on Asgard, because it is indeed terrifying. Mind manipulation." and his eyes fell shut as he fell down into Leos arm who grabbed him.

Fulla gasped as she looked up. "That… That's not true!" she informed. "I.. I'm a healer I..."

"It's okay Fulla." Leonard assured. "What-ever your gifts are, they just saved us for sure."

"Yeah-yeah." Tony nodded still shaking.

"Just… Going to take him to bed." Leo informed as he picked Loki up and headed to the bedroom.

"Ho.. Holy shit." Tony grabbed his forehead as he wide-eyed looked forward.

"Tony are you all right?" Fulla asked.

"Yeah." Tony gasped. "We… We need to call in the team. Jarvis, isolate the footage from when I first stepped into the room and make it ready. You guys really wanna see this!" he stated.


	28. Chapter 28

The footage played as all the avengers looked at it stunned, Lokis words playing loudly for them all to hear.

_"With his army… The one I commandeered was but a fraction, a laughable portion. Thanos, he comes to the planet which has reached that point of stagnation and he ___**kills**__ _half the population."_

Tony ended the footage after Leo and Fulla had come to the rescue and Fulla had made Loki sleep, then he turned to his team… They all seemed to be in a state between shock and confusion, then Tony's eyes glided to Thor whom looked particularly pale.

"So, rings any bells Thor?" Tony asked.

"I..." Thor halted. "I heard myths, I had forgotten but… When I was a child. Yes, about a Titan who would go to worlds. Leave nothing but destruction and death in his wake and then leave… Leave without giving anything, anything but death and sorrow. It is an old saying on Asgard… Beware the Titan who courts death but… I didn't know it was real." he admitted. "I mean, most of our legends are based on reality but most of it happened so long ago. And it's something we tell to children, a warning to not upset unknown forces."

"Do not travel where the all seer can't see." Fulla breathed. "For there the Titan who courts death lays…" she folded her hands.. "He takes you for his own, and keep your soul so you are denied travel to Valhalla… Beware." she closed her eyes. "All father, look over us and keep us safe." she whispered then looked up.

"So… Asgard may actually know some shit." Tony stated. "Great, need to go ask them. Can you make the travel Thor?"

Thor sighed. "With the bridge bifrost still destroyed the ways of traveling there are limited. We need the Tesserect to make a quick travel, and mother used it to travel back to Asgard. She will need it to go back here as well."

"So, we need to wait for a visit from Queenie, great." Tony rolled his eyes.

Thor swallowed. "Tony, if he is truly the Titan from the tales. He is a being even Asgardians fear… earth would be woefully under prepared. Just look at what he managed to do to Loki! My brother is _not _weak!"

Clint shivered. "Being awake while they cut you open and took out organs?" he asked. "I've seen some shit man, but that beats it all."

"You managed to calm him down though Fulla." Natasha looked at the female Asgardian. "And he spoke of mind manipulation? That might be useful."

"NO!" Fulla shouted standing up. "That is _not_ my natural talent! And even if it is, I will not!"

"It'll may be safer to..." Clint tried.

"It is forbidden!" Fulla exclaimed. "Yes, sorcerers whom do _not _have a natural talent for it can use simple spells to ease suffering, as long as it's not strong or lasting. One who has real natural talent?!" she asked. "The power to alter perception, change memories! There is stories of a woman whom ones were like that and she could change a man! She took the strongest bravest Asgardian whom had rejected her feelings and turned him into a meek coward afraid of everything, a different person! Just imagine Clint Barton, waking up and believing your _family _is the enemy and nothing in the world can convince you otherwise! To make Tony a soft and complicent individual with no thoughts of inventing, and the change is forever! He is no longer Tony! There is a reason why it is forbidden!"

There was silence as the implications finally seemed to hit home.

"Fulla it's okay, we wont ask you to do such a thing." Leo breathed. "Queen Frigga though, she may have a plan. Perhaps your powers can be used for the better. Loki has a difficult time recognizing fiction from reality right now, perhaps you can help him?"

"I… I don't know." Fulla shook her head. "What if I got it wrong? What if I changed him?" she asked. "I dare not."

"You want to help him ease the suffering though?" Natasha asked. "His own mind is making him suffer, perhaps you could."

Fulla shook her head as she stepped back.

"Nat stop." Leo asked. "If she doesn't want to do it, don't pressure her! It's a good thing she is so cautious about it! Imagine how terrifying it would be if she wasn't?"

Fulla chewed her lip as she looked down.

"Beside being mind controlled sucks." Clint muttered, then he chewed his lip turning his head away.

"Clint?" Tony asked.

A flush entered Clints cheeks.

"CLINT!" Tony shouted and Clint sighed as he turned back.

"Well, now we are all here. I erhm, ahem." Clint coughed. "I… I should give a message from SHIELD and erhm… Well."

"Yeah?" Tony asked.

"Well you see, the scepter it erhm." Clint hesitated. "It has gone missing." he finally admitted.

"WHAT!" Tony shouted.

Steve blinked. "Did… Did Ebony get it?"

"Well… It went missing _before _Ebony made his visit to Loki, and it didn't sound like he had it at that time." Clint admitted.

"Again _what?!" _Tony exclaimed.

"How can it go missing?" Bruce asked. "Isn't SHIELD the best of the best?" he asked.

"AND!" Tony shouted. "Did it _really _go missing or don't they want us to know where it is?!" he asked. "We were the ones getting the stupid thing though, we have a damn right to know!"

Clint sighed. "It was stored in a vault, Director Fury went to check on it personally and..." he halted. "It wasn't there. After checking footage and well..." he sighed. "Turns out it never even made it to the vault in the first place, the case with the scepter had been swapped doing transport from Stark Tower."

"And you still trust SHIELD?!" Tony asked. "Really? Really Clint?!"

"It wasn't an amateur job." Natasha defended.

"I don't care, if SHIELD were so great they wouldn't have so casually lost such an important object! And not even realizing it before they had a reason to go check on it. Are you kidding me?!" Tony asked. "Man now I am glad I never handed over Loki can you imagine. Whups sorry, the effing GOD went missing!"

Both Clint and Natasha looked abashed, neither had a true come back to that.

"So can you two make yourselves useful at least and figure out where the blasted thing went?!" Tony asked.

"Tony we are not your minions!" Clint exclaimed.

"YOU WERE THE ONE LOOSING THE STUPID THING!" Tony exclaimed. "So find it!"

Clint hissed, his fists tightening, the rest looked uncomfortable.

"We… We'll do what we can." Clint tried. "I'm sorry Tony, we thought it was safe!"

"Again, blindly just believing in SHIELD!" Tony exclaimed. "Last time I was asked to _not _ask questions, weapons of mass destruction were sold under my name!" he stated. "So if there is anything I learned from that, it is to _always _ask questions Clint!"

Clint was wide-eyed looking back at him, then he glanced down, sitting back admitting defeat in the argument.

Tony looked down at him. "We need to figure out where that scepter is." he stated. "Thor, you need to find a way to contact Asgard. I am going for a drink! I've just been assaulted by a crazed god and then had to put up with this bullshit." he stated as he turned around and left.

* * *

In Tonys private bar, Tony poured up a healthy glass of golden liquid only to down nearly all of it in just one gulp, just as a door opened and in stepped one Steve Rogers.

"What do you want?" Tony asked.

"I..." Steve halted. "I erhm, can I… Ask you a favor?" he asked.

"I don't know, depends." Tony turned around glaring at him.

"Well, you see." Steve hesitated. "SHIELD is currently my employers, they pay my salary and the reason I am here… I have been asked to keep an eye on you and Loki." he admitted.

Tony snorted.

"After this I… I don't want to be in their employment, I don't want to be obligated to report back to them." Steve admitted. "But I have no-where to go, no family or friends… I want to give Fury a call right this moment and say I am quitting. In fact, I think I will regardless of your answer. Still, I feel like there is more to do here. Will you… Let me stay around?" he asked.

Tony looked at him. "If you pick up your phone right now, call Fury and say I quit. Then you can stay for as long as you want, i'll give you an apartment and salary! I'll give you a million dollars right here right now if you do it!"

Steve smirked lightly. "That wont be necessary." he assured as he pulled out a cell.

"Put it on speaker!" Tony asked.

Steve smirked as he pressed the right buttons, the phone only beeped for a very short time before a reply, clearly Nick Fury's voice.

"Captain Rogers, I assume you have gotten important information since you decide to disturb me." Fury commented.

"Yeah..." Steve informed. "I quit!"

Tony's eyes widened, Steve looked nervous and there was silence, then reply.

"You are doing what soldier?" Fury asked.

"I quit, have your SHIELD badge back. I now work for Stark enterprise, thank you for the working relationship director, bye." And Steve pressed the end button.

Wide-eyed Tony looked up, Steve smiled nervously and then.

Tony burst out into a fit of laughter. "HAHAHAHA! You actually did it! WOW! You really got balls! HAHAHA! Oh my god!" he slapped the desk as he bend over. "That was worth _more _than a million dollars! What-ever you want it's yours cap!"

Steve looked rather defeated.

"Jarv, put up some quarters for Cap will you?" Tony asked. "And settle him with a salary."

"Tony I..." Steve blushed.

"I know! You can have a bodyguard salary. You are a big dude, we can pretend you're my body guard but really you are a freelance avenger!" Tony grinned. "Give cap the same salary as Happy! Okay cool!"

"Yes sir, it is done." The short answer replied.

There was a bit of quiet and Steve smiled defeated.

"Tony seriously, thank you." Steve breathed.

"It was totally worth it for that." Tony shrugged. "Also wow, you really do have a spine. Respect just went up by ten points."

Steve shook his head. "Well, I am glad we are figuring this out."

Tony sighed. "I barely even know anymore." he admitted. "This is way beyond me… and it is seriously not good for my drinking problem."

Steve looked at the empty glass in Tonys hand then up at Tony. "I have an idea, let's work out."

Tony groaned. "I'm to tired."

"If you work out, you wont have to be bothered by all those dark thoughts!" Steve stated moving forward and grabbing Tony's arm. "Come on, you'll feel fantastic afterwards!"

"NO! I don't want to!" Tony complained but Steve was far stronger.

"Fresh air is good for you Tony, come on." Steve encouraged as all Tony could do was to complain but that didn't give him much.


	29. Chapter 29

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Loki roared pushing Fulla away. "I know your tricks now witch! Why mother send you!"

"FULLA!" Leo stepped between them trying to protect the young woman as Loki seethed.

Loki had been a pit of fury since he woke up, really it had to be either that or the catatonic state after that whole Tony thing. Then Fulla had tried to calm him down and it only got worse.

Fullas eyes were filled with tears. "I only want to help."

"I don't need help!" Loki seethed. "Especially _your _kind! Mind manipulator!"

Fulla sniffed. "I..." she gasped. "If what you say is true… I didn't know." she informed. "I was informed my talent was that of healing all though, if I am to be honest, my healing has never been anything special." she admitted biting her lip. "Except for when it comes to calming people, that always came easy to me.." she looked up.

Loki was seething, so angry.

"If… If what you say is true." Fulla breathed. "I would think, you of all people would understand." she commented. "People don't like your gifts either, even if they are wonderful. And they have kept your true self from you… You of all people should understand."

Lokis eyes widened, his eyes honestly surprised.

"Forgive me my prince." Fulla bowed for him. "I'll leave you be, and only come if you are in dire need." she stood up again and turned around leaving through the door and quietly closed it behind her.

Leo sighed deeply, what was he supposed to say? Loki didn't trust anyone, and if his theory about Fulla was true… He had good reason to be uneasy around her.

"Look, Loki." Leo tried. "I am well aware, you don't trust anyone. And you have a good reason not to. Fulla really just want to help though. And maybe… Just maybe she really can."

Loki seethed, his body language defensive and full of anger.

"Fulla adores you, she looks up to you and admirer your gifts." Leo informed. "She wishes to see you return to glory. She talked about you, how your illusions was a wonder to behold and how your mastery of magic was a spectacle. I think in simple terms you could say.. She's a fan of yours."

"Of course you would defend your new girlfriend." Loki muttered turning away. "Has it occurred to you that with her gifts, she could _make _you fall in love with her?"

"She wouldn't do that." Leo stated firmly.

"How do you know?" Loki asked. "She can make people think what-ever she wants them to think. And everyone always love acting."

"If those are really her powers, she didn't even know." Leo sighed.

"Or so she says!" Loki insisted.

Leo closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. "Loki… You are in a constant state of stress, not trusting anyone or anything, that's not good for you, it's making you sick. Is there perhaps something you _can _trust?" he asked. "Anything at all?"

Lokis eyes were narrow and hateful.

"Do you like animals?" Leo asked. "Those are trustworthy, would you be able to trust a dog?"

Loki didn't react, just looked the same amount of angry.

"Or maybe a cat? You do seem more like a cat person." Leo joked slightly then his smile faltered. "There must be something you can trust in… an idea, a person, an event." and he sighed deeply, it seemed pretty hopeless.

"Only one thing is worth trusting." Loki informed.

"Oh?" Leo asked.

"Everyone is always lying." Loki informed.

Leo shook his head sadly. "Jarvis… put on some music for Loki." he asked. "Wait… an opera. Something with visuals.."

"Yes sir." Jarvis replied and the television was turned on as an overture started to play.

Loki hissed his eyes on Leo, not distracted by the music.

"What are we listening to here Jarvis?" Leo asked.

"_Der Ring des Nibelungen_ by Wagner sirs, an opera in four pieces and last a total of sixteen hours." Jarvis replied.

Leo blinked. "Maybe just… One piece at the time Jarv. I'll come by again in some hours Loki." he informed. "Just, try to relax okay."

And Loki seethed as Leo finally left, honestly feeling the pressure ones he had closed the door.

* * *

It looked like Fulla had already gone to her room, Leo halted as he stood in front of her door.

They had just been about to head out for another day in town when Jarvis called them in… She had surprised him putting on that dress.

Really Leo could never have imagined her in such a thing, yet could not deny it suited her a lot… That had been by midday though, now it was already evening, he hesitated then knocked, then he opened the door. "Hey, Fulla." he looked inside.

Fulla was sitting on the chair by her desk, looking emptily out into the room.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked.

"Well..." Fulla breathed. "I don't know.." she admitted. "Am I really." she held her head.

Leo stepped in as he closed the door behind him, then walked over to her. "So, a hidden special talent huh?"

"No!" Fulla gasped looking up. "I wont use such a power! It's wrong! Was that truly the all mothers plan?" she asked.

"Hey, it might not be what you think." Leo commented sitting down in front of her. "Maybe, Frigga chose you because you can actually heal him. You know here on earth when people suffer from these extreme cases, we have medicines, things that alters the brain chemistry to help them cope. Loki… Sees things which aren't there, his memories are muddled up. Perhaps you could truly help him…. Truth be told, I would have prescribed him anti psychotic medication a long time ago if I were confident it wouldn't damage his brain further, it is sadly not a human brain but alien, so it has different components so I rather not take the risk. But perhaps you could serve that function."

"You give people medication that change them?" Fulla asked. "What gives you the right to do that?"

Leo sighed. "Sometimes, it's just the only way." he informed. "So they can live a normal life. We're just trying to help them."

"By making them eat pills that changes their brain chemistry?" Fulla asked.

"When there is no other way." Leo sighed deeply. "Look, all I am saying is that… Perhaps it is worth considering. You could help a lot of people."

"No, I don't have the right. No one does. Not like that." Fulla shook her head.

Leo looked sadly at her, then reached up touching her cheek.

"Perhaps not think of it as forcing people to change, but help them find clarity?" Leo asked. "I think you should explore it… Of course never force it upon anyone, but at least explore what good it could do."

Fullas eyes widened. "Leo..." she breathed.

"The thing about the pills I talked about… They are not actually cures. But they can be a support." Leo informed. "The true healing must come from inside, so… Maybe that's what we should go for. Use your powers, not to change people, but support them. So they have a better chance at working on themselves."

"Oh." Fulla blinked.

Leo smiled lightly removing his hand. "It would be a shame to waste it, what you have… It could be an amazing gift. Of course we need to be extra careful, but I am here! Let's figure it out together!" he smiled.

Fullas eyes were wide, her eyes on Leo and then suddenly, without warning as if she couldn't even stop herself she bowed over and kissed Leo on the mouth, then her eyes widened as she sat up. "Oh no I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed.

Leo was astounded as he blinked, then he shook his head as he blushed slightly, he stood up.

"Le-Leo." Fulla blushed profoundly and then Leo bowed over and gently pressed his lips against Fulla's.

Fulla's eyes widened, then they softened as she leaned into the kiss sighing deeply before finally they let go.

Fullas eyes blinked as she looked drowsy, Leo shook his head.

"Wow..." Leo commented.

Fulla blushed pushing a strain of hair behind her ear.

"You know… We never got that lunch." Leo commented. "And now it's dinner time, perhaps we could."

"YES!" Fulla stood up.

Leo smiled amused. "Not to long, need to check on Loki in a couple of hours."

"That's all right." Fulla smiled sweetly. "I just… Well you know." she fingered with her hair.

Leo smiled amused then offered Fulla a hand, she glanced at it then smiled shyly as she took it, and as they left the tower it was indeed hand in hand.


	30. Chapter 30

"You want me to _what?!" _Tony was wide-eyed looking at Clint and Leo as if they had just made the dumbest request ever known to man.

"Talk some more to Loki." Leo asked, still looking very kind but Tony really wasn't buying this bullshit right now. "Except this time, have backup ready at the door."

"Why?!" Tony asked. "I already did my part! I got the information you wanted right?!"

"He opened more up to you than anybody else here." Clint commented. "In just one conversation you got more out of him than any other has managed the last two months!"

"Why?!" Tony asked mortified. "Why me?!"

"Because..." Leo halted. "I think he likes you."

Tony send Leo a dead pan look. "You got to be kidding me."

"Well, he hates you the least." Leo added.

"Why me though?!" Tony asked. "Why not… _Anybody_ else?!" he asked. "It's because he scares the crap out of me and he knows it isn't it?!" he asked.

"Are you really that scared?" Clint asked.

"He might not be at his fullest, but he is still strong enough to flip over a solid mahogany table, I KNOW CAUSE I GOT THE FOOTAGE!" Tony exclaimed.

"Tony, any information we can get could be valuable." Clint informed seriously. "We still don't know anything about this Thanos. Frigga hasn't come back yet."

"Uuuurgh." Tony groaned rubbing his face. "You people do know this is _not _helping my drinking problem right?" he asked.

Leo looked sympathetically at him and Tony sighed.

"So… Clint." Tony turned to the sniper. "Any news on a scepter?"

Clint looked away.

"Well fantastic." Tony commented.

"You're really putting me in a spot here Tony." Clint hissed.

"Getting cold feet now?" Tony asked.

"Look it's not that simple!" Clint exclaimed. "Yes you're right, something is wrong! Really wrong, Director Fury tries to hide it but he is uneasy to! But what am I to do?! Just leave like Steve? If we are to figure out what this is, we need an inside man!"

"Oh, you are going to play double agent?" Tony asked. "I know you are openly spying on me for Fury, same with Nat."

"You are unpredictable Tony, and so is Loki. Of course Fury is keeping an eye on it." Clint sighed.

"Through the two of you." Tony stated.

"Yes." Clint admitted in a groan. "Look… If something is rotten in SHIELD, then that's serious! They are the people deploying assassins to _kill. _Agents who smuggle documents that could cost MILLIONS of life! If SHIELD is corrupt..." he swallowed. "I must get to the core of it… and I can't do that by just running away."

Tony was quiet.

"I get why Steve would do it. Steve is all about honesty, he is not cut out for the spy job." Clint informed. "Me how-ever…. Tony, it would really help me if I knew someone had my back."

Tony was quiet as he looked at Clint.

"I am not asking you to trust me." Clint sighed. "I though… I'm compromised."

"Oh?" Tony asked.

"SHIELD are…. They." Clint halted. "They are keeping my wife and kids safe."

Tony's eyes widened.

Clint was quiet. "I am an assassin… many people want revenge. They would not hesitate to go for my family. They are my weak spot… I can't let anything happen to them. Tony, if I am compromised, I need them to be safe. They are currently ate a remote location, a farm house. It's a lovely place. A few kilometers from the nearest village where the oldest has just started going to school. Their location is kept secret, and they are wired to shield head quarters so they can call at any time. If something happens to me.."

"Give me the coordinates, if I get the _slightest _idea you have been compromised, I'll get them somewhere safe!" Tony informed. "How about.."

"Stop!" Clint held up a hand. "Don't tell me where! If I don't know where they are I can't tell the enemy."

Tony halted, obviously a little shocked.

Clint pulled out a notebook then wrote down on a piece of paper before handing it to Tony. "This is their location, and Lauras cellphone. If _anything _happens to them and I find out you had the slightest thing to do with it. If you just randomly have this laying around and someone sees." he silenced. "Remember… I kill people for a living."

Tony was shocked, he was slightly shaking but accepted the piece of paper and carefully folded it together, then held it looking up. "You're serious then. You'll be our SHIELD inside man?" he asked.

"Who else will do it?" Clint asked. "Dammit Tony, why do you have to put all of that into my head?!" he asked.

"Laid awake at night?" Tony asked.

Clint frowned, he didn't look happy.

"So that's a yes then." Tony commented.

Leo had been silent for all this time looking from one to the other. "So… We're good now right?" he asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah." he informed. "Clint… If you really mean this, I _will _have your back. I promise."

Clint smirked. "Well, I'll have to take your word for that."


	31. Chapter 31

Tony felt bad…. And he hated it.

Clint was gone, and Tony damn well knew where. The spy and assassin was out to do actual espionage.

Which meant only one assassin spy was left to be SHIELDS eyes in the building.

Keeping an eye on Loki, on him, on Steve who was now a renegade former SHIELD agent, on HULK the menace and yeah… Thor and Fulla to, as the alien visitors.

No wonder SHIELD had been sending two agents instead of just one now Tony thought about it, Natasha had a lot to keep an eye out for.

He actually felt kind of bad for her.

Not as bad as he felt for Leo though, whom lamented that _everyone_ here needed their own therapist and he was only one person!

One thing was nice though… It really seemed like Leo and Fulla had gone for it.

The nicest thing Tony had encountered was when he walked into the television room only to see Leo and Fulla completely passed out on the couch while Rocky was playing on the television screen.

Looking at the footage Tony could determine that these two hadn't even made it half way through the movie before passing out, though it did look pretty comfortable the way Fulla was blatantly laying on Leos chest and Leo had an arm wrapped around her.

Shaking his head Tony just turned off the tely for them, and found a blanket draping it over the two before he quietly left again.

Thank god at least one good thing was happening at this place! And now Tony would soon have to go talk to Loki again one on one like promised…

He didn't want to… He really didn't want to. Even if this time he would be damn sure to have Steve stand right outside the door so he could burst in at a moments notice!

Tony was trying to find an excuse not to do this, any excuse! Just as a mechanical voice sounded.

"Sir, I thought you would like to know. Queen Frigga has just arrived at the roof."

Tony looked up, then clasped his hands together as he whispered. "Thank you baby jesus!" and he didn't hesitate to just run for the nearest elevator to take it all the way up and sure enough there she was.

The woman with long golden hair carrying herself with so much elegance, now wearing a dark blue gown that complimented her blue eyes.

"Oh thank god, you're actually here." Tony gasped.

Frigga nodded her head. "I apologize Sir Stark, I have been rather occupied." she admitted. "I expect you and your companions would like to know what has transpired on Asgard?"

"Yeah, sure." Tony sighed. "We though, need to ask you some stuff to."

"Of course." Frigga nodded. "Though if you'd excuse me, as a first thing I wish to see my sons!" she stated. "I assume Loki is now well enough to be out of your healers room, could you show me where he is?"

"yeah, of course." Tony gasped. "Though, Frigga. I feel like I should warn you."

"He is still not well, I am well aware." Frigga stated. "Still, I am his mother and no one will keep me away from my son."

"Of course not." Tony shook his head. "Come on I'll take you right to him." he gestured at the elevator.

* * *

The re-union between Loki and Frigga kind of went as Tony had expected.

Loki was furious! He would seethe and hurl insults at Frigga, honestly Tony was just glad he wasn't outright attacking her.

Frigga though kept being astounding, she just stood there, a soft smile on her face, most surprisingly the smile was fake, it seemed genuine.

"You are doing better." Frigga breathed as Lokis rantings took a break. "Thank the norns."

"Do not pretend that you care!" Loki hissed.

"Dear heart." Frigga spoke. "Nothing is more important to me than the well beings of my sons, both of them." she stated.

"You only got one child!" Loki hissed.

"No Loki." Frigga shook her head. "I got two, both equally big miracles. Please get some rest my sweet child." and she left with Tony as Loki picked up a fruit and threw it at the wall.

Even as Tony closed the door behind them Frigga was unmoved, she was still smiling, her eyes only slightly misty.

"Erhm Frigga?" Tony asked.

"There's hope." Frigga breathed. "It's more than I would dare ask." and she walked away soon followed by Tony.

* * *

They all gathered in Tony's lounge, all except Clint whom was still gone on his mission, Thor didn't even hesitate to run to his mother and sweep her up in a tight embrace.

Frigga smiling as she gently slipped her hand through his hair, then scolded him a bit for having lost weight and leaving his hair unkempt.

And it was first now Tony realized… yeah, Thor had been loosing weight. He just hadn't noticed, judging from the looks on everyone elses faces, no one had.

Tony felt like he should have seen it coming though, his first impression of Thor when they had fought together was that Thor was a rather loud and bombastic person, generally energetic and easy going.

After Lokis true stage had been revealed he had been a wreck, and the way Loki always targeted him when-ever they were in a room together… Leo had even advised Thor directly to not go be with Loki for his own heaths sake.

And if he did, never to do it alone. Always bring someone else… As a result Thor had mostly retrieved to the rooms Tony had given him, he truly was a wreck…. Bringing back Leos comment that everyone here needed a Therapist.

Thankfully Leo was also smart enough to just keep his focus on Loki and not start taking responsibility for everyone else, the poor man would surely break under such a strain.

"So..." Thor breathed finally seated next to his mother. "What news from Asgard?"

Frigga sighed deeply. "I do apologize that it has taken so long for me to return." she informed. "How-ever, there has been quite a lot to sort through."

Thor nodded seriously.

"When I returned to Asgard, Odin was anxious and angry, I put him in his place." Frigga informed. "He sat on his throne from where he can look across the realms, much like the All seer can, and he has had his eyes on Loki… Finally he calmed down, and his anger turned to despair. He offers his apologies and pleads for forgiveness."

"Great! So he will take care of Loki?" Tony asked.

"It is not that simple." Frigga shook her head. "Odin is not just a father, he is king." she informed. "And Loki is not just a son, he is a prince. His actions reflects on all of Asgard and is considered treason."

"He can't be hold responsible though." Tony pointed out. "Can he?"

Leo sighed. "I have talked to Fulla." he admitted as Fulla looked down. "Pleads of insanity is not really a thing on Asgard."

Fulla shook her head. "And giving into enemy demands is a sign of cowardliness, it is just as bad as acting on your own."

"There is also his Jotunn origins." Thor swallowed. "And how he would behave if he returned to Asgard… Him attacking citizens it wont." he grabbed his forehead.

Sadly Frigga looked at Thor then put a hand on his shoulder.

"The people demands justice." Frigga informed looking at them. "The stability of our entire realm depends on it. So… We made a very hard decision. It was not easy, but after much deliberation and searching through the old text. It was the only way we could think of."

Tony bit his lip, somehow he didn't like the sound of this.

"Mother?" Thor asked.

Frigga sighed deeply. "Loki has been officially banished from Asgard."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" Tony shouted.

"It was the best solution we could think of." Frigga informed, now though tears were in her eyes. "This way, he wont be executed and he wont be locked into a cell! Just Asgards people will still have satisfaction. Same goes for the people of Jotunheim to whom he also committed a crime. When it is time for Loki to leave this realm, I'll take him to Affleheim my home realm, I have spoken with my sisters and they are willing to look over him. Also, the banishment may not be forever, merely until Loki has proven his worth ones more... If that time ever comes."

Steve looked at the Queen then nodded. "That does sound like an optimal solution." he admitted.

"Yeah, doesn't sound like bringing Loki back to Asgard would do him much good anyway." Bruce admitted.

"For as long as Loki his banished..." Frigga spoke slowly. "No one is allowed to sing his praises or even speak his name, his accomplishments will be hidden away, any illustration of him covered up. Until he has regained his honor, he will be dead to Asgard. More so than dead, he wont exist. It will be like he was never there at all. That is the nature of banishment on Asgard."

Fullas eyes widened. "But… My queen."

Thor as well looked heart broken, tears quietly falling down his cheeks he know wiped away. "It is for the better Fulla, think of the alternative."

Fulla closed her eyes. "This punishment is considered even worse than execution." she informed the others. "For an Asgardian, our legacy is the most important part. The aim is to die a heroic death so we may go to Valhalla and future generations will sing our praises."

"It wont have to be for-ever though!" Thor pointed out. "It is possible to regain your honor! If just..." he halted.

Leo sighed deeply leaning back. "It is better than him being locked in a cell or executed." he admitted. "But it's not good."

"What do you mean Leo?" Steve asked and Leo sighed.

"Remember what Loki has ranted about? Loosing everything, he has lost his very identity. He has very little sense of self. He never refers to himself as Prince or an Asgardian, that identity has been destroyed. All he has is this new identity he is playing out, the identity of the beast. With his muddled perception, a solid identity would have been so good. It would be great if we could bring him back to being the prince, but if Asgard is erasing him that seems kind of out of the question right now." Leo commented.

Wide-eyed Fulla looked at him, clearly impressed.

Leo smirked. "I'll get you a book on the importance of identity." he winked at her.

Tony snorted. "Other girls gets flowers, and you're buying your girlfriend boring books?" he asked.

"They are not boring!" Fulla objected her cheeks red.

"Fulla." Frigga blinked. "Dear child, are you saying that."

Fullas face became bright red. "All mother… I… I promise, my sole focus is still on the prince! I just… I..." she fibbed.

Then Leo reached out and took her hand.

Frigga only softened. "How very wonderful." she smiled. "I am glad you are at least enjoying your stay on Midgard."

"I am learning so much!" Fulla gasped. "Every single day, I learn something knew! It's incredible.." then she halted.

"Fulla?" Frigga asked.

"All mother, forgive me." Fulla stood up her hands in front of her. "The spell to calm down people is a simple one, most healers can use it. I have used it on Loki how-ever as I did… he accused me of something. All mother, I must know… Did he speak truth?" she asked.

Friggas eyes widened slightly.

"Is my natural talent that of the mind?" Fulla asked. "And is that why you chose me? In the hopes that I may use this forbidden talent to… Fix Loki?" she asked.

Frigga glanced down, then she looked up. "Yes, that is exactly my plan." she admitted and Fullas eyes widened. Frigga stood up. "Please don't be scared Fulla… An evil entity has ripped into my sons mind and torn it apart, I had hoped. That perhaps you could stitch it back together. I have no ill intend."

Fullas eyes watered as she exclaimed. "You could have been honest!" then her eyes widened shock. "Oh, forgive me!" she bowed her head.

Frigga shook her head. "You need not ask forgiveness, for you have faced great disservice. Asgard is a place of rules and traditions, we are so very strict, not even daring to bend the rules and thus secrecy is used to hide those whom don't fit in. Both you and Loki has faced great injustice on that account… many others."

Fulla swallowed.

"Fulla, whether you will use your powers or not is up to you, I cannot force you." Frigga stated. "Only beg of you, not as a queen but as a mother. Please… Help my son."

Wide-eyed Fulla looked at Frigga then she glanced down. "I don't know enough of the mind yet to even dare try." she informed. "How-ever." she looked up. "I am learning, and I shall continue learning. Leo is helping me, to better understand how the mind works. These things I must know before I even try!"

Frigga smiled warmly, though her eyes were sad. "You have my gratitude."

Fulla though was quiet. "All mother… This art is forbidden. Forbidden on Asgard, you are asking me to." she halted.

"I wont speak of it to anyone, it will be our secret." Frigga informed. "Wont it Thor?"

Thor nodded. "Indeed, if it is to help Loki."

"So… I shall return to Asgard and act like all is the same?" Fulla asked. "Hide my talents and keep quiet?" There was an awkward silence.

"Fulla..." Thor tried.

"No, I understand." Fulla stated. "Your wish is my command." she bowed for them, then sat down again, though there was something a little bit different in her posture, she didn't look happy, and Leo gently put his hand over hers, Fulla grabbed it as her eyes were on Frigga, now looking slightly stern.

Tony looked between them. "Okay good, now that's over. Frigga, we needed to ask you. Does the name Thanos ring any bells for you?" he asked.

Frigga blinked. "Thanos?" she asked. "The Titan who courts death? Why would you ask of him."

"Because." Tony crossed his legs. "He's the one who did all those things to Loki, and is targeting earth!"

Friggas eyes were wide. "Thanos?" she asked.

Tony nodded. "Yup, and a guy called Ebony, he said Thanos was his father."

Friggas hands clinched into fists, her face retrieving and suddenly she was burning with anger. "Thanos." she breathed. "He shall face my wrath."

The always so kind and composed queen, now though she spoke with a low voice there was so much anger, it honestly scared Tony a little bit.

"So, you know who he is?" Steve asked.

"Long ago!" Frigga informed. "He conquered planets, he always killed half the population and left with nothing! This was long before Thor or Loki had been born, when Odin faced him. Sadly not even Odin could kill him so he banished him instead! To the void! So he has escaped then."

Tony nodded. "Looks like it."

"Odin shall hear of this!" Frigga stated as she stood up. "I swear to you, Thanos has made a mockery of Asgard itself. We will not stop until he is found!"

"INDEED!" Thor boomed as he stood up. "My brothers tormentor shall face our wrath!"

Frigga nodded. "Thor, will you come with me back to Asgard."

Thor halted.

Then Leo stood up and turned to Thor. "Thor… You are a man of action right? You need things to do, especially in times like this. This is not good for you, this situation is making you sick. You need a break, you should go to Asgard for a while."

"But… What if Ebony comes back?" Thor asked.

"We'll protect him." Steve assured as he stood up.

"We promise!" Bruce stood up to.

"On our honor we swear! The Lokester will be safe! All right big guy?" Tony asked.

Thor looked at all of them as he swallowed then he bowed for them. "Thank you dear friends! I wont forget this!"

And they all smiled defeated, but there was a determination. They would figure this out!


	32. Chapter 32

"My son." Frigga stood seriously in front of Loki, Thor by her right shoulder and Fulla by her left. Behind her was Leo, Tony and Bruce as her back up. "I have come to you now, for several reasons."

Loki stood in front of them, his eyes looking murderous and dark as his short black hair was falling down his face.  
The plain black t-shirt he was wearing still looking very big on his thin body, same with the black pants.

"It brings me no joy that I must inform you." Frigga breathed deeply. "By the all fathers decree you have now been banished from Asgard. Set a foot on our realm and you would be gambling your life. That is… Until the All father finds reason to reverse this ruling."

Loki smirked, then he chuckled. "Oh finding his true colors at least ei?" he asked. "So remove every little reminder of me? Just like he always wanted!"

"It is painful." Frigga stated. "But better than the alternative, you are still free in all other realms."

"pff, free?! They wont even let me go outside of this room!" Loki pointed out.

"It's for your own safety Loki." Leo informed.

"Loki, my grandest wish now is to see you come home." Frigga informed. "I want you home."

"I DON'T HAVE A HOME!" Loki roared.

Frigga glanced down, then she looked up. "You will always have a home at Asgard."

"Funny, I thought I was banished." Loki snorted.

"Yes, I suppose that was a rather foolish thing to say." Frigga sighed. "Loki, you know my sisters your aunts. They have promised to look after you ones it is time to leave this realm. You were always fond of them, and they were fond of you."

Loki snorted. "New prison keepers." he rolled his eyes. "I really am so very tired of this farce."

Frigga shook her head, looking sad before returning again. "Loki… Your body has almost healed, you are much better now. I promised I could return you to your aisir self when you were well enough. I can do so now, if you so desire."

Lokis red eyes narrowed. "No." he stated.

Thor blinked. "Why not Loki?" he asked.

"That skin is a lie! A LIE!" Loki shouted. "This is my true self, how many times must I say it?!" he asked. "I am done playing pretend so I may fit into your little masquerade."

"Very well then." Frigga nodded her head. "At least, let me offer you the ability so you may do it yourself when-ever you feel the desire."

Thors eyes widened. "Mother, you can return Lokis powers to him?"

"HEY HOLD ON!" Tony shouted stepping forward. "Loki is difficult enough for us to control now! Loki with magic powers, that is way beyond our ability!"

"I am unable to restore all his powers regardles." Frigga informed as she stepped forward. "The evil inside of Loki… It is so strong, I feel it even here. It is suppressing his true abilities but… Remove just a little, and his most natural basic skill should re-surface. His gift as a shapeshifter… Though, if I am to guess, his gifts will be limited still."

"How limited?" Tony asked.

"He most likely will only be able to take appearance very close to his true one, with a similar body mass." Frigga commented now standing right in front of Loki.

Loki wide-eyed looked down at her, then he stepped back. His body language spelling fear.

"Do you not desire your own powers back?" Frigga asked. "Powers which are indeed all yours, yours alone. No one gave them to you, or decided them for you, they always came from you."

"It… It's a trick." Loki shivered. "Do.. Don't make me hope." he shook his head.

"Oh my sweet darling." Frigga stepped forward then put a hand on his cheek. "So much pain… So much suffering. I so wish I could ease it." she informed lifting her other hand so she was know holding Lokis face.

Loki looked up, his red eyes misty. "Mo-Mother?" he asked, sounding like an innocent confused child.

Frigga smiled. "Please Loki, accept my gift." she asked and then, her hands started to glow.

Loki gasped, then he started to squirm. "Stop… It hurts."

"Forgive me my son." As Frigga squinted her eyes as well, sweat forming on her forehead.

"Mother.." Thor gasped.

Frigga hissed, she looked to be in pain, so did Loki and then… Frigga pulled out her hands and with them, coming from Lokis skin was what looked like a dark oil like substance which Frigga isolated in her own warm magic and Loki gasped.

Tonys eyes were on the black substance now floating around inside of the golden light.

"That was inside of Loki?" Tony asked.

"To pull it out I had to give it physical form." Frigga nodded.

"Ew." Tony blinked. "So how much is there inside of him?"

"Using this as a measure." Frigga turned to showcase the tiny bit of black. "Enough to fill up a mead barrel at least. And taking out more now wont be safe."

Bruce shivered, Tony couldn't blame him, Leo also looked rather grim.

"My prince?" Fulla asked.

Loki, was gasping, gasping for air then he looked up, the others looked at him.

Loki hesitated, he stood up, then he made a movement, a movement Leo recognized and Fulla gasped as Loki took the steps and then, in his hand, appeared a ball of green light.

Fulla gasped and so did Thor, Tony blinked astounded, Frigga smiled lightly.

"My… My magic." Loki gasped, his eyes wet, then he lifted the ball and played with it in the air, his movements so incredible elegant, then he changed the ball into a snake made of light floating through the air, and the snake split into two, the two snakes now forming into a symbol and then exploded into streams of green lights in a wonderful display while he laughed, tears falling down his face.

"Erh..." Tony halted. "Should I be worried?"

"No." Thor informed. "It's just light, nothing else. It just looks pretty."

The green lights vanished and Loki ran a hand through his hair as he closed his eyes, suddenly the hair growing right in front of them so now it because shoulder length, next… a wave went over his skin, from forehead and down turning his skin from blue to pale white.  
Unlike the glamour though he still looked very thin, and then Loki opened his eyes which proved themselves to be bright green.

Frigga smiled warmly then Loki frowned stepping back.

"Loki, shouldn't you thank your mother or something?" Tony asked.

"She's not my mother." Loki hissed only to halt as he looked at Friggas disappointed face, and Lokis face changed, so he honestly looked like an ashamed school child having to turn in a bad report card.

Frigga looked at him, with a very expectant look, and Loki ones again looked reduced to a child, squirming as he looked back and forth, then finally he bowed. "Thank you my queen." he finally ended up.

Frigga looked defeated, but smiled.

"Woah, stop the presses. I hope Jarv got the recording. Loki actually thanking someone." Tony smirked.

"It will indeed do for now. You're welcome Loki." Frigga replied kindly. "I only wish I could help you more."

"Do it again!" Loki asked.

"When you are strong enough dear child." Frigga stated holding up a hand. "You don't feel it now, but this was a drain on you. You require rest, for your body to adjust."

"DO IT NOW!" Loki demanded.

"My queen." Fulla breathed. "He doesn't mean he.."

"I know." Frigga assured just as Loki started to wobble, he shook his head. "I told you Loki, this is not easy on your body."

"A… A trick." Loki gasped.

"I assure you, it was not." Frigga informed.

"Always a trick, always." Loki almost tripped. "What did you do… to me..." and then he fell over, Thor managing to catch Loki before he fell on the ground.

"Is… Is he okay?" Thor asked concerned holding Loki.

"He only needs rest." Frigga assured.

And Thor nodded picking up Loki in his arms, carrying his brother like a bride back into the bed.

"Oh boy, I hope this wont mean to much trouble from him." Tony groaned running a hand through his hair.

Leo sighed. "Yeah, while he is often confused he is still very intelligent. He is the kind of person whom could do a lot of damage even with very little magic."

"Lokis natural abilities are that of shape shifting, the illusions are secrets I myself taught him. Aside from mild shape shifting and the most simple spells even tiny children can be entrusted with, you should be safe." Frigga informed calmly.

"Even a toddler can do a lot of damage with just a spoon." Bruce pointed out. "And Loki is smart."

"I'll keep a good eye on him!" Fulla swore. "I swear to you."

"Loki is not very crazy about you even being in the room right now though." Tony pointed out.

"Regardless, he is my patient! This is my duty!" Fulla stated.

Frigga smiled lightly. "Thank you Fulla, ones again you have my gratitude."

"I desire to help Loki." Fulla informed turning her eyes away from Frigga.

"Of course." Frigga replied. "Regardless, you have my thanks." she informed just as Thor came back from the bedroom. "Let us retrieve, Loki needs rest."

Thor nodded. "Yes mother." he walked to her offering Frigga an arm and she took it allowing Thor to guide her outside soon followed by Fulla and Leo looked after her.

"Someone is pissed at the queen." Tony remarked.

"I… never seen her angry before." Leo admitted.

"She's still very diligent." Bruce commented. "And loyal to Asgard I suppose."

"Who knew she would be passive aggressive though?" Tony asked.

"What else would she be, she can't exactly talk directly against her own queen whom is also one of her gods." Leo commented.

"Asgard is a messed up place isn't it?" Tony asked.

"I don't think it is." Leo commented turning to Tony. "They are merely different than us, the way we do things here on earth. It has good and bad consequences, sames goes for Asgard. They are neither worse or better than us, but very different. Fulla has been pretty horrified about some of our practices as well."

"I guess that's fair." Tony sighed. "So Loki can do a little bit of magic now… And I still have to go talk to him don't I?"

Bruce looked sympathetically at him.

"I can do it!" Tony exclaimed. "I just… I…. " he sighed deeply. "Drink.."

"Tony, as a doctor it is my duty to tell you… You have a problem." Leo commented.

"I know I have a problem! This entire situation though isn't helping! It calms me okay, just let me have this." Tony asked as he started to walk out.

"Have you considered other methods?" Leo asked as he walked after Tony. "Perhaps solving puzzles or listening to music?"

Tony growled annoyed.

"Have you considered it is perhaps not the alcohol itself that calms you but the ritual of pouring a drink? How about trying tea instead?" Leo asked.

"Would you shut up?!" Tony exclaimed.

"I'm just trying to help." Leo shrugged. "I am a therapist you know, and a doctor."

"Urgh." Tony groaned. "If I need you I'll call you okay!" he stated. "Now leave me alone." and he walked out.

"Tony definitely needs a therapist." Leo sighed.

"I know. I know." Bruce assured padding Leo on the shoulder. "Just… not right now Leo."

Leo sighed. "And Fulla probably wont be in that great a mood either right now." he muttered.

"You okay?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, I am just tired." Leo admitted. "You really put me to the test with this entire gig Bruce." he smirked.

"Sorry." Bruce blushed.

"No not at all, I am glad I can finally do something actually valuable for you." Leo smiled softly. "In spite of everything, you seem to do far better than the last time I saw you."

"Well I suppose you can say I have become very used to stressful situations, so this isn't even that bad for me." Bruce sighed deeply.

Leo smirked, amused but also a little sadly.

"So you and Fulla huh?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah." Leo smiled. "She's so curious about everything, and she really does want to learn as much as possible about psychology you should see her study! And all the questions she can ask, she's a smart woman. And… Really nice."

"That's good." Bruce smiled.

Leo nodded. "Yeah. It is." he nodded. "It's really nice. It's been so long since I didn't have to worry about being constantly watched… I just wonder."

"Yeah?" Bruce asked.

"This isn't the real me, this is just the gamma." Leo gestured at himself. "I'm a scrawny weak guy, you think she would even like the real me?"

"Leo..." Bruce shook his head. "Maybe it was your body that caught her attention at first, but she adores you when you speak! She likes you! Didn't you just say she asks you so many questions?!" he asked. "And listens intensely to them to. What more do you need to know?"

Leo smiled warmly. "Yeah!" he stated.

"Come on, lets make sure Tony doesn't destroy himself with to many drinks." Bruce gestured. "And set a good example with some tea for ourselves!"

"Sure Bruce." Leo smiled as the two started walking.


	33. Chapter 33

As Thor and Frigga stood on the roof, Thor looked unsure again.

"Are you sure I shouldn't stay?" Thor asked. "Loki..."

"Thor." Leo stepped forward. "I know this is hard to hear, believe me! Actually also taking care of next of kin is part of my job. And the thing is, sometimes. The best thing they can do is taking a break. Loki is going to need you to be strong right? If you stay here, you'll only get sick."

Thors head lowered.

"Thor! We shall find Thanos." Frigga stated firmly. "He shall not even make it to earth, and we shall have our revenge. _Loki _shall has his revenge."

"You intend for him to join us in battle?" Thor asked.

"Of course, it is his right." Frigga stated. "You really think he would appreciate it if we fought his battle for him?"

"No… He would never forgive us." Thor agreed. "But will it be safe for him?"

"Of course not, this is Thanos. It was not in Odins powers to kill him." Frigga stated. "But we will find a way, we must."

"Yeah, you seriously do." Tony informed stepping forward. "Earth depends on this! He intends to come here and kill half the planet! This really concerns us, a lot!" he stated. "So if there's anything we can do!"

The rest nodded as well.

"Earth is our home!" Steve informed. "We are literately here to defend it!"

"Perhaps it all makes sense, why the HULK happened." Bruce breathed. "This is why!"

Natasha nodded. "We are here to be called upon!"

"I as well." Fulla informed. "While it is true I am no warrior, I still have abilities! And as it happens, I _like _earth!" she looked up. "If Loki can regain his former self and see clearly, he can be the one turning the tides of battle, I see that. So I shall do what I can."

"Fulla." Frigga smiled lightly.

"But I will not risk abusing my gift. All mother! Please hear my oath!" Fulla asked. "I crafted it with the help of Leo, he came up with the suggestion. I do not wish for my power to be abused, so we made this oath! All Mother!" Fulla sat down on her knees. "My prince!" She bowed for both Frigga and Thor. "And All father watching from his Throne! This is my oath to you and to myself! My powers shall only ever be used for ease and healing! _Never _will I forcefully change a man! And _never _will I alter things which cannot be changed back! I will _never _change peoples feelings nor plant falsehood into their mind, only will I offer clarity and temporary ease! These are the ways I will use my gifts! And not in any other way!"

Frigga looked at her then nodded. "Fulla Tjalfidottir, I have heard and accepted your oath!" she stated. "Stay true to this oath, and only honor shall follow you! If thy oath is broken, shame will follow in your wake. How-ever, I am confident this shall not happen. Please Rise, Fulla Tjalfidottir." she asked.

And Fulla stood up looking at Frigga, Frigga smiled lightly.

"Truth be told, I don't think a better person could have been granted your gifts." Frigga smiled making Fulla glance down.

Only for Leo to put an encouraging hand on her shoulder and Fulla smiled as her cheeks flushed.

"My son." Frigga offered Thor a hand.

Thor nodded as he accepted her hand giving the Avengers one last look. "I trust you friends, trust that Loki is safe with you. I shall return as soon as possible, when we found answers."

And Frigga nodded as she summoned the Tesserect and they were gone.

Tony sighed deeply. "Well that's one less Norse god to worry about." he commented.

Leo didn't comment it was just _two _who had left. But yes, Thor needed some time away from this, it was clear.

They all liked the big guy, but his sad presence didn't make an already dreary situation any easier.

Fulla turned around. "I'll be in my room, I must study."

Bruce halted. "You're studying earth psychology right?" he asked.

Fulla nodded. "It gives me a far better idea of how I might help. Already there are so many things I never even considered, more must be studied."

"Remember to take breaks!" Leo asked.

Fulla smiled lightly. "Same time as yesterday? Perhaps this time we can actually finish one of those movies."

"Hah, doubt it." Tony smirked.

Leo shook his head. "Sure, I'll come get you."

"Thank you." Fulla smiled as she left.

"That reminds me!" Tony held up a hand. "Pepper is coming over this afternoon and here's the rules! No one disturbs me, no one talks to me, no one lectures me! I am going to spend my god damn evening with the greatest woman on earth and if _anything _fucks that up, someone is going to pay!" he stated as he left as well.

Leo shook his head. "So what about you Bruce? Anyone you want to hang out with tonight?" he asked.

"Who would that be?" Bruce asked. "The only other two here are Steve and Nat."

"Nats a woman." Leo pointed out.

Bruce rolled his eye. "How would that even work?" he asked. "I might grab a beer with Steve or something though, he's pretty calm company."

"Sounds good." Leo sighed. "I might join you later."

"If you don't fall a sleep again." Bruce smirked. "How many times have you two tried to watch a movie."

"Just a couple." Leo informed. "Though.." he sighed. "all right we have yet to make it past the first act." he admitted.

"Sounds nice though, just passing out with a girl you like." Bruce smirked.

Leo shrugged.

"Come on, we should check on Loki." Bruce stated and Leo nodded as they left as well.


	34. Chapter 34

Tony sighed deeply, like usual soft classical music was playing in this room. Tony was starting to wonder if he would ever be able to hear a piece of classic music again without thinking about Loki.

Loki, now sitting opposite to him, looking calm and in control. Pretending that the scratch marks all over his face weren't there.

And that there wasn't traces of blood under his own finger nails from the scratching.

Since Loki had gotten the ability back to change appearances… He had been unable to settle on one for long. This Aisir one he had been scratching at, talking about lies and masks forced upon him by Odin before finally changing, but then started to scratch that to, yelling that wasn't him either.

Leo had managed to stop this scratching and only by looking at footage had they been able to hear Lokis rantings.

Now… Loki made a good show of acting like those very obvious marks weren't even there.

Loki was good at pretending… Really good.

That was part of what made it so scary, Loki could be loosing it but pretending he wasn't until he finally snapped, it had happened so many times.

Which was also why Steve was now right outside the door, ready to burst inside at a moments notice.

Tony sighed pouring a drink for himself, and then one for Loki. "I guess I owe you one huh?" he asked.

"You did offer." Loki replied in a devilish grin, ones again obviously aiming at disturbing Tony.

Tony shivered taking his own glass and took a sip. "Why the fuck do you do this?" he asked.

"Do what?" Loki asked innocently.

"You bloody well know!" Tony stated. "You are fighting us every single step of the way! I suppose in a way it's admirable you don't want to give in but shit man. You are not getting anything out of it!"

Lokis face furrowed annoyed.

"What do you even think you're getting out of it?" Tony asked. "You want to regain your strength right?! Well, it would go _a lot _faster if you didn't keep fighting us! Hell, if you could give us a reason to trust you, maybe we could even let you outside or something. I don't like trapping you in here either!"

"Then just open the door and let me go." Loki seethed.

"We can't do that." Tony sighed.

"Why?" Loki asked.

"Because it would be irresponsible." Tony stated. "You could hurt yourself _and _you could hurt others. You gotta take some responsibility man."

Loki hissed. "You have no idea what I've been through."

"Fair! I don't know what you've been through, I only got what I've been told." Tony stated. "And sure, lots of what happened to you is unfair and it's super cruel!" he stated. "But you still got responsibility, what you do _does _affect others! It's easy, trust me I know! It is so easy, to just turn the blind eye and say. It isn't my fault! My dad was a shit head never spend time with me, more worried about his work than his son!" Tony commented.

Loki clearly still wasn't happy, his hands tightening but didn't stop Tony who continued.

"You know one of my clearest memories? My ten year old birthday, I wished for one thing. I had found this stupid box of Macaroni and cheese and I wanted to make it and eat it with my dad. That was _all _I wanted. Eat shitty box macaroni with my dad but yeah. He was a no show. When he finally came home a month after he was to tired to even talk. I did so much shit you know, _just _to get his attention. Some of the shit I did was pretty fucking stupid. Not going to lie. Would he turn around and be concerned though?" Tony shook his head. "Fuck no, always to busy and I was just a dumb trouble maker always being in his way making him late for his _stupid _meetings and his _stupid _research! Then when I was plenty busy with my rebelious teen phase, being the dumbest shit I could be just to piss him off. Then what happens?" Tony asked.

Lokis eyes were on Tony's face, seemed like Tony had the god's full attention.

"Motherfucker dies in a car crash! Together with my mom!" Tony hissed. "So many people were ready to consult me, but NO-BODY gave an actual shit about me! They _only _cared about the stupid money pops had left behind. And so the story goes, people pretending they totally care but they don't, it's all about money. Yeah it sucks!" he stated. "But guess what, those things that happened. Which were linked to me. The weapons, the killing and all of that... Yes it was _still_ my fault. My shitty childhood doesn't excuse my shitty behavior all right." he stated. "New York may not be entirely your fault, but you _do _have at least some responsibility! And you _certainly _have full responsibility for all the bullshit you are pulling right here and now!"

Lokis anger was clearly burning, he was angry.

"Must have been easy, you were planning to die soon after anyway so you wouldn't have to live with the guilt. Not even stick around to see what Thanos would do. Yeah, real brave." Tony snorted.

"DO NOT MOCK ME!" Loki roared standing up.

"Thing you should know about me, I mock _everyone _I meet." Tony smirked. "I mock the president to. And your brother point break?" he asked in an eye roll. "Mr Goldilocks with his hammer can get it to."

Loki looked at him for a while, but then actually calmed as he sat down, regaining posture seemingly realizing he had almost lost it in front of the human.

"That's not even starting on New Mexico." Tony then commented. "I mean shesh, I know you were upset. But that doesn't really excuse sending a killer robot to a defenseless town you know! Or trying to murder your brother."

"He's not my brother." Loki seethed.

"Sure, what-ever mr. Fruit pie." Tony shrugged as he leaned back. "So I am supposed to ask you about Thanos and shit. Feeling like telling us anything?" he asked.

"Why is it you who asks?" Loki asked. "Why not one of your interrogation friends?"

"You know, I would _love _to know that to!" Tony asked. "For what-ever reason though, it is _me _you decided to spill to. And I have no idea why, care to enlightening me oh mighty god?" he asked.

Loki shrugged. "It is amusing to see your face turning white as the purest snow on Jotunnheim."

"You hate my guts, got it." Tony nodded. "Well, join the club I suppose."

Loki lifted an eyebrow.

"You would have a harder time finding someone whom _doesn't _hate me, than one who does." Tony smirked. "So if you wanna join the competition of who hates Stark more, I am sorry to say it, but you still rank super low on the poll." he commented.

Loki smirked amused, even snorted and Tony smirked to.

Then finally Loki took his glass and took a sip. "You do amuse me." he finally admitted then looked at the glass. "This is quite good."

"And don't smash the glass when you're done! I heard from Thor what you guys usually do when finishing drinks! Well that's an Asgard thing, we don't do that here on earth!" Tony stated.

"Suits me well, I always found it a very crude costume." Loki commented.

"I can imagine." Tony snorted.

"The parties of Asgard, long tables where they constantly bring out abundances of food." Loki commented. "Large platters of roasted bore, and oceans of strong mead flowing from the barrels as the Asgardians will drink day in and day out, multiple days in a row. Their voices will echo through the halls, so loudly." he hissed grabbing his head, covering his ears as if the noise was giving him an head ache. "Eventually people will pass out, then they'll sleep on the floor, only to continue with the drinking when they wake up. It never ends!"

"Wow, sounds like a crazy party." Tony commented. "Kind of awesome actually."

"It's revolting!" Loki stated looking up. "Thankfully, it was easy to slip away as soon as the drinking started to get going. Retrieve… To the library." he sighed. "To mothers gardens… To the fields. Such beauty, such wonder."

"Well glad it wasn't all shit." Tony commented and there was silence then Tony sighed, well at least it wasn't all disaster right now. "Hey Lokes, you wouldn't have some fancy way of tracking down the glowstick of destiny would you?" he asked.

Loki looked questionable at Tony.

"You know, the blue scepter thing you ran around with doing the invasion." Tony commented taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh that?" Loki asked. "An organization calling themselves Hydra has it."

And Tony splurted out his drink, he just lost it, the drink just came out of his mouth, nearly his nose and he looked up. "What?" he asked.

"You really didn't notice?" Loki asked in a smirk resting his head in his hand. "They put the scepter into a case, and the guy who took the case. He was whispering _hail Hydra _to the guy he offered the case to. A bunch of agents were whispering Heil Hydra to each other on the Helicarrier too, pretty obviously. They were all around the place."

Wide-eyed Tony looked at Loki. "You… You mean the SHIELD agents?" he asked.

"Yes they were all wearing SHIELD uniforms." Loki nodded. "Not all of them were whispering it, but around a good fifty percent I say." he looked at Tony. "What's HYDRA?" he asked.

"An organization which really shouldn't exist! They were wiped out in the forties, By cap no less!" Tony exclaimed. "Cap beat Hydra! The man himself is right outside the door!"

"It may not be the same organization, they merely called themselves Hydra." Loki shrugged. "Could be copy cats."

"Are you sure that's what happened?!" Tony exclaimed. "You often see things which aren't there! You tend to change events in your head, are you sure?" he asked.

Loki looked at him. "While it is true I can rarely trust my own mind these days, consider this, I had never heard of any organization called Hydra before. Where would I even get that name if it wasn't true?" he asked.

Tony's eyes were wide, then he turned to the door. "Steve." he called. "STEEEEVE!"

The door opened and there stood Steve Roges, wide-eyed and pale.

"You heard that shit?" Tony asked.

Steve nodded. "I heard."

Then Tony's eyes widened. "Clint… SHIT CLINT!" he shouted.


	35. Chapter 35

"Dammit! Pick-up-pick-up-pick-up!" Tony ranted as he walked back and forth with a phone pressed to his ear. No reply. "Shit." he hissed removing the phone just as a red-head came running through the door.

"Tony!" Natasha shouted. "Steve was out of it, he said something important is going on."

"Yeah no shit Natasha. Though actually, I am not sure I can trust you on this one." Tony narrowed his eyes. "You're out! Get out of here!"

"HEY!" Natasha exclaimed. "You can't just."

"Yes I can!" Tony stated. "You're just here because Fury send you to spy on me! Fury is shield, Shield is compromised. GET OUT!" he demanded.

"Shield is compromised?" Natasha asked. "What do you mean by that?! TONY!" she shouted.

"As if you don't know, master actress." Tony huffed.

"Tony, if you got information I need to know!" Natasha stated.

"Oh, I thought the policy of you guys was to not ask questions!" Tony snorted just as Bruce burst through the door.

"What is going on?" Bruce asked. "Is Loki.."

"Loki is fine." Tony informed not removing his eyes from Natasha. "_Her _I am not so sure about." he stated.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"Tony is being ridicules!" Natasha stated.

"Am I?!" Tony asked. "I said it from the start! SHIELD is full of shit. Cap was able to see it, Clint was able to see it. That only leaves _you!" _he stated and Natasha's eyes widened just as the last two, Leo and Fulla entered the room followed by Steve

"Tony what is going on?" Leo asked.

"I'll tell you when _she _leaves!" Tony stated pointing at Natasha.

"Clint, Clint was able to see what?!" Natasha asked. "Where is Clint?! He went on a mission, was it for you?!" she asked.

"I'm not going to tell you." Tony snorted.

"TONY!" Natasha shouted. "Is Clint all right? Please!" she asked. And for the first time, the first time since Tony had met her, she looked honestly desperate.

It was such a shock it made Tony step back.

"Tony..." Steve halted. "I don't think she's with Hydra."

Natasha's eyes widened. "What?" she asked turning to Steve. "Hydra? What are you talking about?"

Steve took a deep breath. "Nat… We have reasons to think that HYDRA has infiltrated shield and… They took the scepter Loki wielded."

Natasha's eyes were wide, they looked shocked. "What?" she asked.

"Hydra?" Bruce asked. "How does that work, that organization went extinct in the forties!" he stated. "Captain America… _you." _he turned to Steve. "Defeated them."

"I..." Steve halted. "I was there, I watched their leader Johan Schmidt die. Disintegrated by his own weapons." he admitted. "But. Hydra is not just a person, Hydra is an organization with many branches. You cut off one branch, the others still go on. That's what made them so dangerous. We cut off many of their branches. But for every one we exterminated two more seemed to appear. I can't tell you what happened after Johan Schmidt died… Because well, it was right after that that I." he halted. "Flew the plane into Antarctica…. Though it does seem weird they would just vanish after that." he admitted. "Killing Johan Schmidt should not erase all of Hydra, that's not how their organization works. If a leader dies, they just move on without him, they are trained to keep following the same conduct and step up."

"So you say they are inside of SHIELD?" Natasha asked. "That's ridicules, SHIELD is..." she halted.

"SHIELD was formed _after _the end of the war, Peggy was one of the founders, I know." Steve assured. "Now Shield have branches all over the government, secret branches which works independently." he stated then looked up. "That's… Exactly how HYDRA functioned."

There was silence… dead silence.

"But..." Natasha breathed.

"Nat." Tony stepped forward. "We entrusted SHIELD with the scepter, the scepter never even made it it to the vault in spite of being under constant surveillance, the case made for the scepter was empty. Like it or not, SHIELD has been compromised."

Finally it seemed to dawn on Natasha and she stepped back only for alarms started to blare making everybody cover their ears.

"SIR!" Jarvis shouted. "SIR INTRUDERS!"

"What?" Tony looked up.

He didn't get any further, windows were smashing as in swung soldiers all carrying SHIELD emblems, outside helicopters were flying and guns were aimed at them all.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Tony held up his arms, so did everybody else.

Not even that helped them as a voice shouted. "FIRE!" and fire was just opened forcing to spread out and cover.

"JARVIS! SEND MARK B132 NOW!" Tony shouted.

"What's happening?!" Fulla cried as Leo covered her.

"Hydra… Hydra is inside of SHIELD and they have been compromised." Steve gasped. "They are erasing witness accounts. US!"

"HOW THE FUCK DID THEY EVEN KNOW?!" Tony shouted.

Natasha closed her eyes, then opened her jacket to show a tiny microphone, showing she was bugged.

Final the pistol shots ended and Tony gasped for air. "Jesus Christ, you guys just intend to kill us?! How the fuck do you intend to cover that up?!" he asked.

"Oh easy." A female voice sounded. Tony glanced over the couch to see a woman, smoking hot, high cheek bones, long blond hair, perfect blue eyes and an overall look of an ice queen. "What really happened is this… A deranged God of Mischief broke loose. In a sad tragedy he killed the Avengers, sadly we were to late to stop his killing spree but we _did _manage to take him into _our _custody_._" she stated. "So be a good boy and die, we'll take real good care of the alien."

Just then, a suite of armor came flying through the window and Tony shouted a big "YES!" as the Armour came and he flew up, now shooting bullets at Hydra, only for one to pull out a grenade. "Guys..." Tony gasped. "A LITTLE BACK UP HERE PLEASE!"

Suddenly, a big crash, and a big green creature roared as he stormed forward, bullets doing nothing to his green flesh as he roared. "HULK SMASH!" grabbing an agent and throwing him aside giving Steve time to roll forward and unarm an agent, Natasha rolled out and shot with precision, Leo roared hitting an agent over the head and then Fulla came, blinding three people with a flash of light before knocking them out.

Tonys helmet opened as he wide-eyed looked around. "We good?" he asked.

"We're alive." Steve stated. "But we wont be for much longer if we stay here! Fulla, Leo, Tony! Get Loki _now! _Nat and HULK, help me secure the hangar! We'll meet up there and take a jet! Trying to defend the tower is useless, we have to run!"

"You heard the cap!" Tony stated. "LEO! FULLA! COME ON!" he shouted taking them with him in the right direction.

* * *

Well, today had jut turned from just awful to the _worst _day ever!

And that _included _being kidnapped by terrorists, tortured, flying into a wormhole and landing in space, having to find out the guy you fought was just pure evil was an abused victim to.

Okay maybe this wasn't the _worst _day, Tony needed time to reflect on it, but it was pretty much up there! And all Tony could do was fire at all the HYDRA agents blocking his path towards Loki.

Thankfully Leo and Fulla were not weaklings, Fulla had even summoned a sword and was using it in combat. Shesh… Asgardians.

Tony didn't even know why he was shocked when he finally reached Lokis room and saw the door was broken down. "Loki.." he called. "LOKI!" he shouted running to the door only to halt.

There were _five _Hydra agents laying on the floor, three were still standing up while Loki was facing them, grinning.

Then the god launched forward, kicking one Hydra again, grabbed the next which he flung into the floor, the last one fired a shot at Loki but missed and Loki charged forward with a fist hitting him right in the stomach making the man crumble together on the floor then Loki stood up, and turned to Tony, casually slipping a strain of black hair behind his ear as he smiled pleasantly. "Oh." he spoke as if it was just any regular day. "Good evening."

"You..." Tony gasped. "You were able to do that… AT ANY TIME!" he shouted.

Loki smirked, his green eyes glistening telling the entire story.

"So… When we were sitting in front of each other. Just half an hour ago?!" Tony asked.

Loki raised an eyebrow. He looked way to casual for this. Even Leo and Fulla looked kind of shocked.

"My prince!" Fulla gasped. "We need to get out, _now!" _she stated. "You're in danger!"

Loki nodded as he started to walk, only for a trail of blood to follow him.

"Loki… HAVE YOU BEEN SHOT?!" Tony shouted.

Loki shrugged. "I suppose I have, I believe we were about to leave."

Even Leo had grown more pale then usual but nodded. "Please stay close to us." he asked. "We are taking a jet out of here." he informed.

"And no funny business okay!" Tony asked. "We actually don't _want _to hurt you, but we are kind of pressured here."

"Now why would I want to obstruct our escape?" Loki asked.

"I don't know. Why do you do anything?!" Tony asked.

"Don't worry Tony, we got Fulla with us." Leo reminded him and Loki sneered, his eyes darkening.

"Right." Tony nodded. "COME ON!" he shouted.

There was no time, they took the fastest route they could towards the hangar, of course they didn't get far before the ran into more agents.

"STAND BACK!" Tony shouted aiming his blaster.

Tony wasn't allowed to get any further than that, Loki just ran forward right past him. Loki wearing nothing but a black t-shirt and jeans, barefooted, an ordinary dining knife in his hand, his bare feet leaving bloody foot prints and then, the knife was plunged into a Hydra agents chest, then Loki tripped another with his foot, beating one over the head and the fourth and last one grabbed and slammed into the wall so he fell down. And Loki.. Was grinning. He looked like he was very genuinely enjoying this right now.

Tony wide-eyed looked at it, emotions were fighting to take control… Was he in awe or just _terrified _right now?

"My Prince, you shouldn't strain yourself." Fulla breathed.

"Don't take this away from me." Loki asked. "I feel… Amazing." he breathed. "For so long, helpless. Not able to fight… Not able to do anything. Poor little trickster they say but look." he kicked an agent. "I am not helpless." he smiled softly. "Oh being able to take ones destiny into your own hand." he sighed deeply.

"This is good, very good Loki. But let's have this talk later yeah?" Leo asked.

"Fulla you stay close to Loki okay?" Tony asked and Fulla nodded as they ran.

Finally they reached the hangar where the path was clear and a jet was already running.

"COME ON!" Steve shouted from the inside and they all jumped in allowing Natasha to hit the thrusters and finally, the jet rose and flew out making Tony sighed deeply as he dropped to the floor, the armor removing itself around him.

Loki to fell to the floor, but he was grinning.

"MY PRINCE!" Fulla ran to him then gasped by the splurges of blood. "Where are you hurt? I can heal you."

"Loki has been shot?!" Bruce ran to him. "Loki I need you to remove your shirt and pants okay." he asked.

"Keep him steady." Leo asked.

Tony just decided to let the doctors do their thing as he walked to the cockpit and looked at Natasha whom was flying, a stern look in her eyes.

"Erhm." Tony halted. "You didn't shoot any of us in the back, so you're not hydra… Sorry for thinking that." he asked.

"No. It was a reasonable assumption to make, nothing to forgive." Natasha informed only to hiss. "SHIT!"

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"Clint… Clint isn't picking up." Natasha swallowed now Tony realized there was an ear piece in her ear.

"Yeah." Tony admitted. "Sorry… But at least." he tapped his own ear piece. "Happy, how is the bird family situation?"

"They safely arrived at their destination, they are secured." The reply sounded and Tony sighed deeply.

"Bird family?" Natasha asked. "You mean."

"Clint entrusted me with the task if anything happened to him." Tony admitted. "The second Loki started to talk about Hydra I knew shit had to be up, so I asked Happy to get on it even before we met in the lounge. They are safe Natasha."

"Oh thank god." Natasha sighed deeply. "If anything happened to them then..." she halted.

"Wow." Tony breathed. "You really care about them huh?" he asked.

Natasha closed her eyes.

"Nat?" Tony asked.

"They… They are the only family I have ever known." Natasha admitted. "I was raised to be the perfect killer, my life was just missions and training. Nothing else. Clints family were the first… The first to show me things could be different. It changed… _everything." _

Tony sighed as he sat down on the co-pilot seat. "You guys have a lot of stuff going on beneath the surface don't you?"

Natasha smirked. "Just trying to get by Tony."

"Getting by? Is that really all you want with your life?" Tony asked.

"Tony… The thing I want the most in life is a thing I can't ever have. That's just the reality of it." Natasha informed. "So, just trying to get by."

Tony nodded. "I suppose that's the way for the most of us huh?" he asked. "Well, no hard feelings I hope. If you need anything."

Natasha blinked.

"Please don't hesitate." Tony asked.

"That's very kind." Natasha smiled lightly.

Tony shrugged. "Seems like we are stuck on each other, so well… All we can do is trying to get the best out of it right?" he asked leaning back as he sighed deeply. "I need a rest, wake me if something important happens."

Natasha nodded. "Sure."

And as Tony exhausted beyond all reason closed his eyes the jet flew over the sky, they were really thick in it now.


	36. Chapter 36

"How does it look Doc?" Tony asked Bruce whom was still hovering over Loki now laying down on the floor of the jet.

Bruce sighed deeply. "Thor is going to kill us isn't he?" he asked. "We promised Loki wouldn't be hurt."

Loki just smiled and Bruce shook his head.

"As you can see, he'll live." Bruce informed. "Loki has been shot three places, one bullet in the thigh, one in the right shoulder and then the one here, right arm which has gone clean through. The other two bullets are still in his body. Need some better scans to figure if they need removal or not. The wound in his shoulder, Fulla just closed it up with a touch. It was quite something."

Fulla smiled lightly as she blushed and Leo as well chuckled.

"How's about, you know." Tony pointed his head then addressed Loki directly. "Going to spring up and attack us Lokes?" he asked.

"Now why would I do that?" Loki asked innocently.

"I don't know, why do you do anything?" Tony asked. "You made it pretty clear you wanted to well, kill us all and stuff. Break free and all of that."

Loki smirked. "But it's not fun doing it while you expect it!" he stated. "If you're not unpredictable there's no point."

"Shesh." Tony shivered.

"I'll stay close to him at all times." Fulla assured. "I can force him to sleep if needed."

Leo moved closer to Loki, looked at his scratched up face. "Loki..." he breathed. "Fighting the HYDRA soldiers. You loved it didn't you?" he asked. "For all this time, you wanted control but had none… For the first time, you had control. You were allowed to fight back. It must have been a very exhilarating feeling for you."

Loki smirked. "Fun isn't it?" he asked. "Making all those stupid Chitauri squirm."

"Hydra agents Loki, we fought Hydra agent." Tony informed and Loki blinked.

"Did we?" Loki asked, then he shrugged. "If you say so." then he chuckled. "You should have seen their faces! Thinking they were so cool breaking in the door! Going all, Alien prisoner, come with us! And I kicked him in the groin!" he grinned then looked at his hand, eagerness in his eyes.

Leo swallowed. "It felt good acting as your own person, getting back at the people who hurt you. I understand." he informed. "Though Loki… We are not your enemies. Are you aware, just a little, that the people on this ship. Are not your enemies?" he asked.

Lokis green eyes were burning as he looked at Leo, he sneered. And then, without warning he launched for Leo.

"No! LOKI NO!" Fulla screamed putting her hands on Lokis head just before Lokis fingers reached Leos throat.

For a moment Loki sat like that, wide-eyed looking at Leo and Fullas eyes, they were wide as well.

"Is… Is that." Fullas voice trembled. "Is that how you see us?"

"Fulla?" Bruce asked.

"His vision." Fulla gasped. "To him, your faces are all distorted, your voices are..."

"Get out of my head." Loki sneered.

"The whispers… voices… I hear them." Fulla breathed. "Who are saying all those awful things?"

"I said… GET OUT!" Loki roared turning to Fulla only for Fullas hands to glow and Loki halted.

Fullas eyes were filled with tears. "Sleep… now." she asked and Lokis eyes grew heavy. "Don't dream..." she asked. "Sleep… Dreamless… sounds… dampen… rest.." she asked and Loki slumped together, his head landing on Fullas lap and Fulla looked up.

Defeated Leo looked at her.

Tony was stunned. "Did you… See what he sees?" he asked.

"Vaguely." Fulla admitted. "It was…. Awful. Everyone looked like threatening monsters. The world itself looked crooked and… So many voices. They weren't just whispers, but yells. Saying all kinds of awful things."

Tony sighed. "Can you keep him a sleep until we reach the safe house?" he asked.

"Where are we going Tony?" Bruce asked.

Tony smirked. "Ever been to France?" he asked.

"No." Bruce blinked.

"Then make sure to pick up a croissant and taste some of the cheese, it's real good." Tony blinked.

"Tony are you serious?" Bruce asked.

"Yup. Actually it's my old folks old get away. No one has been there since they died, I just couldn't be bothered to do anything with it." Tony shrugged. "It has come up ones or twice that maybe I should sell it but I kept thinking. Hey! Maybe, just maybe one day I'll be in France, I'll run into a chick and we'll want a get away or something I dunno." he commented. "Point is, neither shield or hydra will expect us to go there."

Bruce nodded. "Yeah. Sounds good."

* * *

Of course the location of the house was stunning. High up on a mountain with a gorgeous view of the nature below them, a small village not far away they could spot from the house.

The house itself, beautiful wooden and big. With huge windows showcasing the view.

It was dusty though… Really… Really dusty, so much so that when they stepped inside they left huge foot prints all around the place.

"Tony..." Bruce halted. "For how long have your parents been dead?"

"They… Died when I was sixteen." Tony admitted.

"And how old are you again?" Bruce asked.

"Dude, it's rude asking people their age! Didn't your parents ever teach you manners?" Tony asked.

Leo shook his head as he stepped inside, he was carrying a god of mischief on his back. "I need someone to clean a bedroom for Loki quick. This kind of dust could infect his bullet wounds."

"Tony where's the cleaning utensils?" Steve asked.

"No idea." Tony shrugged.

They all looked at him.

"What?" Tony asked. "I was here maybe ones when I was ten or eleven or something!" he stated and Steve sighed grabbing Tony's arm.

"Then we better start looking."

"HEY! Why do _I_ have to clean?!" Tony asked.

"We all have to clean Tony." Steve informed.

"Listen to the Captain." Natasha asked as she followed them then send a last glance at Bruce, Leo and Fulla. "Keep an eye on Loki."

"Hey, doesn't everyone mean those three to?!" Tony asked.

"They are the doctors!" Steve pointed out. "They need to keep an eye on Loki."

"All three of them?" Was Tonys last words until they were out of hearing range.

Leo shook his head, just as he had to yank up in Loki again before the god fell down.

The furniture were all covered in white cloth and Fulla moved to what looked like a couch tearing the cloth away making dust fly all around the place, but a deep red couch had indeed been revealed. "Put him here." she encouraged and Leo moved forward putting down the god as asked then he sat down. Sighing.

"What do we do?" Bruce asked. "We don't have the facilities to just contain him anymore."

Leo bit his lip. "I.. I don't know." he admitted.

Fulla closed her eyes. "Everything is so distorted to him… If only."

"Fulla." Leo gasped.

"I don't dare!" Fulla cried. "What if I mess up, what if I change him?" She asked. "But what if I don't and he gets hurt?"

There was quiet.

"Fulla I..." Leo hesitated then put his hands on her shoulders. "What-ever you choose… I'm with you." he assured. "I think you know your powers better than anyone."

"You… You think I can help?" Fulla asked.

"You know I do." Leo smiled slightly.

"What if I make it worse?" Fulla asked.

Leo halted. "Fulla I… I can't say that if you try, nothing bad could happen." he informed. "But also, if you don't try… It'll be very dangerous for everyone here. Including Loki himself. Even so… This shouldn't be anyone's decision but yours." he informed. "And that's why Fulla, what-ever you choose. I got your back." he informed.

Fulla closed her eyes, then reached up a hand, touching Leos hand still resting on her shoulder. "heh… If all else goes wrong. I will still indeed be so very happy I decided to come to Midgard, so I could meet a man like you Leo." she informed.

Leo smiled warmly.

"I must think." Fulla informed.

"Sure." Leo let go of her shoulders. "Don't let anyone pressure you okay?" he asked.

"Okay." Fulla nodded as she stood up turning towards him. "Thank you." she leaned over and kissed Leo on the cheek, then walked away towards the window.

Bruce looked at Loki sleeping on the couch. "You really think it's right? Letting her do what? Manipulate his mind?"

"What if it's our only option?" Leo asked and there was quiet.

There was no easy answer here.


	37. Chapter 37

Tony groaned as he rubbed his face.

The others looked hopelessly at him, everyone just collected in the living room sitting around a couch table and on the table… Boxes of half eaten Chinese take-away. Outside the sun had set a long time ago and it was just dark, yet no one felt like going to bed.

Loki had been put to bed and Fulla went to him every thirty minutes to replenish the sleeping spell.

"I did not sign up for this." Tony informed.

"I don't think any of us did. "Bruce pointed out.

Steve shook his head. "No… You say Hydra has."

Tony sighed deeply. "Infiltrated the government, the country itself." he commented.

"Which means, we can't really do anything with the government." Tony muttered. "And there's _also _a huge alien threat coming from outside! Yet it's only us, and we _also _have to look after a god whom doesn't even know where he is half the time."

Fulla squinted her eyes as her hands tightened.

"What the fuck are we supposed to do?" Tony asked.

Natasha looked down then looked up. "Any news about Clint?" she asked.

Tony halted then shook his head. "I'm sorry… I think we can be pretty sure that Hydra has him, he is a liability to them."

Natasha closed her eyes, yet they were wet.

"Hey, we don't know if he's dead." Steve pointed out.

"There can only be two reasons he's not dead." Natasha breathed. "Either he managed to escape and is on the run, in which case he is all alone. Or he has information they think could be useful which means they will use torture. Those or he is dead is the only three options."

"Nat.." Steve breathed.

"No matter which one is true we have to focus on ourselves." Natasha stated firmly. "For now we must priority, we must get on top of this Hydra situation before we can move forward with anything else."

"Except, we are kind of tied on hands and legs here. We have Loki to look after." Tony groaned.

"Not all of us have to stay with him." Leo breathed. "Only Bruce, I and Fulla are essential as care takers. We can take him somewhere else."

"You need a secure area." Tony commented. "Unless you intend to keep him a sleep until he can be moved to another planet."

"No… That wont be necessary." Fulla breathed. "I shall attempt to touch his mind."

There was silence as all looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked concerned.

"Yes." Fulla nodded. "It is why the all mother chose me after all, also… Loki may be the key to your problems. His true self is clever and formidable, you need him." she looked up, then she stood up. "It is my duty, it is wrong of me to try and run." her fingers though were twisting and she bit her lip.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked concerned.

"No." Fulla admitted. "This is a frightening power." she admitted. "How-ever, when I shortly saw… What Loki saw. His world was distorted, sounds and faces were all wrong. Perhaps, the key merely is… To clear his mind." she breathed. "That's what I am going to try to do, just… Clear the haze, that is all. Surely that." she bit her lip. "I hope at least."

"I'm for this!" Tony stated. "Please! Just make this easier, what-ever you can do."

"I am glad I have your support Tony." Fulla nodded her head. "I should like your assistance."

Tony blinked. "Me?" he asked. "Erhm, okay. For what?" he asked.

"Out of all of us, you are the one Loki has opened himself up to the most. I want to ask you to enter his mind with me." Fulla informed.

There was silence, absolute silence.

"What?" Tony asked.

"We shall enter his mind." Fulla stated. "Will you come with me Tony?" she asked.

"Me?" Tony pointed at himself. "You want me to… WHY ME?!" he asked in a big cry.

"She just told you Tony, out of all of us you're the only one Loki has opened up to just a little bit." Leo commented.

"But why?!" Tony exclaimed. "Why me?! Why is it me he likes?!"

Everyone shrugged, no one knew.

"Look, Fulla." Tony tried. "My own head is royally fucked up! Trying to put _my _mind inside of _Lokis _mind! That's a bad idea!" he stated. "Why not ask Leo, you trust him right? And he seems way more stable."

"I shall need Leo to be my anchor in the real world." Fulla informed, then smiled in a blush. "He shall be ready guide me home at a moments notice."

Tony groaned. "Okay, Steve then!" he asked.

"Loki has not opened up to Steve." Fulla commented.

"Bruce!" Tony exclaimed desperately.

"Tony… In my condition I don't think it's a good idea to play around with minds." Bruce pointed out. "Also, I'm the physician here I need to keep an eye on things. Make sure all is going to be okay."

"NAT!" Bruce shouted.

"Loki is more on guard with me than anyone, that's the last thing you want." Natasha pointed out.

"You gotta be kidding me." Tony muttered.

"Loki is also on guard in front of me." Fulla informed. "You're the only one he has dropped his guard around."

"But whyyyyyy?!" Tony asked. "Why am I the one he decided to spill to?!" he asked.

"Well Tony, you always did talk about your own charm." Steve commented amused.

"Shut up Steve." Tony muttered.

"Tony." Natasha spoke sternly. "You've been asked. What is your answer?"

Tony looked at her. "Do I have a choice?"

"Yes." Fulla stated clearly. "I wont force you! It's bad enough I'll have to do this without Lokis consent. If you say no, I shall respect it."

Tony groaned. "And now I feel like an ass."

There was quiet, everyone's eyes at Tony.

"Fine!" Tony snapped. "But this better not mess me up any further!" he stated. "I want my mind to be in my own body! Not inside of Lokis head, you better make sure there wont be any consequences."

"I shall be very careful and protect you with all I have, I swear." Fulla informed. "We shall be together the entire time."

Tony sighed deeply. "Look, it's not that I don't trust you… I mean, I trust you more than the average person. Which still isn't that much. Please don't take it personally, I just got trust issues in general and I barely even know you." he fibbed.

"You're scared. I understand." Fulla nodded. "I am also scared. I do not wish to mess this up, that is why… I am asking for help."

Tony chewed his lip. "I still wish I knew though… Why me?" he asked.

"Perhaps we can figure that out." Fulla commented. "You are very much unlike any man of Asgard. To be honest, you all are." she smiled a bit amused. "I have never met anyone like any of you before. It is…. Most fascinating." she halted.

"Fulla?" Leo asked.

"You know, I truly wish I had come to Midgard under much better circumstances." Fulla admitted. "There's so much here to learn. I feel like I could spend a thousand years here and there would still be so much more. I especially like how people can be so different and there's no shame in that."

"Asgard is a place of traditions right?" Steve asked.

"It is." Fulla nodded. "And those whom don't follow traditions are frowned upon… People who asks questions about it. People like Loki." she admitted. "He was always different, which is also what made him stand out. He was something different and interesting at a place where everything was always the same." she turned around looking in the direction of the room where Loki was sleeping. "There is more to life than just following rules and traditions…. I desire. More." she admitted. "I desire, to explore."

There was quiet.

"So erhm." Tony hesitated. "When should we do this thing?" he asked.

"Time is of the essence is it not?" Fulla asked. "Now is as good a time as any, is it not? Before Hydra catches wind of our whereabouts. We need Loki aware soon as possible."

Tony sighed. "Right… Of course. Well good, do it before I change my mind. Better that way anyway." he stated.


	38. Chapter 38

Looking at Loki laying slumped on the bed, Tony couldn't help but notice how deceptive this seemed.

Loki as he laid now, out cold. Wearing over seized clothes which only made his hopelessly thin figure look even skinnier and even frailer.

Loki was clearly still very under weight, as Bruce had confirmed.

Lokis skin looked white in the light of the moon coming through the window and his long matted hair fell across his face.

It was hard to connect this thin worn out figure to the absolute killing machine Tony had witnessed just hours ago. Plowing through Hydra agents as if it was a game, without even having any weapons at his disposal.

And he had enjoyed it to…. Loki had loved it.

Leo had talked about it, Loki had been a situation where he had no control for so long. And in that instance, actually fighting. Loki had been allowed to fight back, to gain a bit of control.

"So erhm..." Tony halted. "What are we going to..."

Fulla put a hand on Tonys forehead. "Just… Relax." she breathed. "And stay close to me." she asked putting her other hand on Lokis head.

"You…. You know what you're doing right?" Tony asked.

Fulla looked at him. "This art is forbidden in Asgard and I didn't even know I had to gift until very recently." she reminded him.

Tony paled. "So… This is legit your first time and you have no idea what you are doing?"

Fullas cheek flushed. "I… I..."

"You can do it Fulla." Leo cut in then send Tony a stern glance.

Tony sighed. "Just do it quick, before I change my mind!"

Fulla nodded. "Okay…. Close your eyes." she asked and Tony took a deep breath as he did what he was being told, feeling Fullas warm hand on his forehead.

"Loki..." Fulla spoke quietly. "Loki, can you hear us….. Loki..."

* * *

_Tony blinked as he looked around… What was this place? It seemed like… a big dark empty void. "Erhm..." he tried. _

"_I made Loki dream a dreamless sleep." _

"_JESUS CHRIST!" Tony shouted in fright then turned to see Fulla stand right next to him. He hadn't even noticed her standing there. _

_Fulla looked at him. "Are you hale?" she asked. _

"_Yeah… Yeah." Tony nodded. "So.. We are inside of Lokis mind now?" he asked. "But because he isn't even dreaming nothing is going on?" _

"_Correct." Fulla nodded then moved forward. "I suppose, we ought to allow him some dreams." _

_Tony shivered. "Right… okay." _

"_My prince." Fulla spoke up. "Wake… but only a little. Can you come here a bit?" she asked. _

_Something started to stir, Tony looked around, and then he heard…. Howlings, giant beasts seemed to be all around the place. But Tony couldn't see any of it. _

_He could only hear it, clear sounds of beasts and monsters. Tony felt a breath on his neck and turned, but there was nothing there. Only the echoes of growls. "Erhm Fulla." _

"_Do not fear, it is only in Lokis mind." Fulla informed. "This is merely what Loki feels and hears when he sleeps." _

_Tony took in a deep breath, the truth was… He could actually relate a bit. _

_Sometimes when he tried to sleep, he could still hear the sounds from Afghanistan.. Terrorists voices and the smell of gunpowder. It could seem so real just like.. _

_Tony smacked a hand towards his nose just as the smell of rotten meat entered his nostrils, at least that's what he thought it was. _

_All kinds of other things to, in any case it was horrible. "What's this?" _

"_It's not real..." Fulla reminded him. "That is… It's real to Loki, from his perspective. But it's not actually real." she breathed. "Erhm." she hesitated, then she waved her hands and they started to glow first orange but then… The color changed. The normal orange color of Fullas magic now looked purple, Fulla noticed to as her eyes widened but she continued and soon, the awful stench of rot was replaced with a much nicer scent of a forest. _

_Leafs and fresh air seemed to enter and Tony sighed in relief. Fulla though, looked horrified. _

_Tony blinked. "Why are you?" he asked. _

"_I… I just messed around with his mind." Fulla gasped. "I changed it… And it was so easy." _

"_Hey it's okay. If that stench is what he is always smelling, I'll say this is an improvement." Tony commented. _

_Fulla shook her head. "I… I don''t know. Let us just." she took Tony's hand and started to walk. "My prince?" she called. _

_Tony shivered to. "Erhm, Lokes?" he asked. "Loki." _

_A growl sounded and Tony straightened up… The growl… Was right next to him. _

_Slowly… Slowly Tony turned around and then he gasped as what he saw, a pair of bright red eyes. FAR above him! _

_Belonging to a huge blue creature, it look humanoid but big! With markings across its body and a necklace made of fangs around its neck. _

_Fulla gasped. "A frost giant..." _

_The large creature lifted its arms and then roared. _

"_FULLA!" Tony shouted. "Can't you do something?!" _

"_I will not!" Fulla stated firmly. "Yes Loki is probably trying to scare us away! But this creature is still part of him! This is Loki!" _

"_THAT is Loki?!" Tony asked pointing. _

"_Part of him, part of him!" Fulla tried to explain. "None of us have one true personality or facade! We all have **several **parts inside that together forms a whole person!" _

"_Well what-ever then! I SUPPOSE WE BETTER RUN!" Tony shouted as he grabbed Fullas hand and they started to run as the big creature roared and came stamping after them making the entire area shake. _

_But he wasn't alone, so many creatures seemed to come from both the sides and the front! And the voices, they sounded like whispers but as they ran they became louder and finally Tony started to make out the sounds. _

"_You are the shadow.. Poison to Asgards land." _

"_Look at this, a fallen god, a lost puppet in my grasp."_

_"We just want to help you your highness, make you useful at last." _

"_You will **never **even compare, treacherous snake!" _

_And it only became louder and louder. _

"_Everything you touch will be destroyed! You are nothing and will be nothing, nothing but a venomous snake! Loki! Loki of no-where!" _

_And then suddenly, it all stopped, there was silence, the voices, the grunting pursuer. All of it was gone and Tony twirled. "What… What..?" _

"_Who.." a smooth elegant voice sounded. "Dares disturb, the prince of Asgard?" _

_Tony turned and suddenly realized, he was inside what looked like a grand magnificent throne room, all in beautiful golds and silvers. Tony himself was standing by the foot of some stairs and on top of the stairs? _

_A throne made in silver, grand and beautiful and on it… Sat Loki. _

_But he didn't look like Loki in the real world. He seemed… Bigger somehow. Strong. _

_He was decked up in all his armor, even that ridicules helmet which honestly didn't seem ridicules at all right now, it just added to the scary factor. _

_In his hand was a long golden spear of some kind. Lokis black hair fell down his neck and back as his shining green eyes narrowed. _

_Fulla gasped. "My prince!" she immediately fell to her knees. _

_Tony just stood, and Loki sneered in disapproval._

"_Erhm." Tony halted. "Hey Lokes. Looking good!" he grinned only for Lokis eyes to narrow. "Is that a new cape? Looks nice." _

"_Tony." Fulla hissed. "Kneel!" _

"_Huh?" Tony looked down at her then looked up. "Yeah no." he stated. "I know that's what you guys do on Asgard. But I have to give that a hard pass." _

_Slowly Loki stood up, and proved he was indeed even taller than in the real world. Also his slenderness didn't look frail, he still looked really strenght only matched his voice as he spoke. "You dare, disrespect a Prince of Asgard?" Loki asked, a low anger in his voice. _

"_Erh yeah." Tony nodded. "I told you already, I mock everyone I meet. I also mock Thor, all the time!" _

_For a moment Loki looked at him, then he smirked amused. "Indeed?" he asked. "And what of the all father?" _

"_Never met him, but from what I heard he sounds kind of like a jerk." Tony stated. "So yeah sure, I'll mock that one eyes jerk face to." _

_Loki was quiet, absolutely quiet. Then suddenly, he leaned backwards and a howling laughter escaped his lips. Loki laughed, laughed so tears nearly fell down his face, he bend forward and shook his head. "What arrogance mortal." he chuckled swiping away tears. "Speaking thus of even the all father! Hahahaha! I must say, you have my interest." he stated walking down the stairs until he was in front of Tony, Tony whom had to bend his neck to look up at Loki._

_Shesh, he was tall enough in the real world. This was just excessive. _

_Now Fulla also stood up, though her head was bowed. _

"_So, what brings a mortal man to the halls of Asgard?" Loki asked waving his hand. _

"_Errhh." Tony hesitated. "Well, erhm. We are, actually I don't know." he admitted. _

"_My prince." Fulla whispered. "We were wondering if we might be of assistance?" _

_Loki snorted. "What use could a prince of Asgard have of a mortal and a servant?" he asked. _

"_Shesh, have you ever considered that attitude might be the reason you don't have any friends?" Tony asked only for Lokis eyes to widen, suddenly filled with anger and then Fulla gave Tony an elbow in the side making Tony bend. _

_Loki glanced at them then turned, seemingly dismissing them. _

_Tony and Fulla looked at each other, then back at Lokis back. _

_Finally Fulla gathered courage and stepped forward. "Please forgive us my prince, we only desire to be of service." she informed. _

"_Your service is not required, you may leave." Loki replied. _

"_Oh." Fulla halted. "Erhm, I couldn't help but notice. You are alone in here." _

"_Naturally." Loki replied. "For I have always been, and always shall be alone." he stated. _

"_That's… Sad." Fulla breathed. _

_Loki shrugged. "It is what it is." _

_Tony snorted also stepping forward. "Okay listen, I am an expert in pushing the people away who cares about me. But just giving up like that in advance is kind of bullshit! So you just decided you are always going to be alone? When there's a whole group of people trying to help you! Well that's just ungratefulness for you." _

_Loki turned to Tony, his eyes narrowed in deep annoyance. _

"_We are trying to help Loki!" Tony stated. "But you wont let us, at every turn you fight us. Why?" he asked. _

_Lokis face retorted just as the voices came back, Tony even recognized his own voice. _

"As soon as his guard is down, then we'll get him!"

_Tony blinked… "Yeah I never said that!" he pointed out. "You made that up!" _

"_LIAR!" Loki roared. _

"_NO!" Tony shouted. "**You **are the only one lying! You are always lying to yourself! Your highness." he drawled. _

_Then suddenly Loki swooped forward and grabbed Tonys arm, his fingers burring themselves into Tony making Tony shriek. _

"_You have mocked me for the last time mortal." Loki seethed. "TO THE DUNGEON WITH YOU!" _

"_TONY!" Fulla screamed as Tony was lifted up and then thrown, thrown away and Tony fell. _

_Fell into a dark space as he tried to grab for something to hold unto but found nothing until he landed roughly on hard ground. _

"_Urrrghhh…." Tony groaned. _

"_Oh what's this a new play mate?" A way to familiar posh voice sounded and Tony looked up, only to be faced with Loki again. _

_This Loki though was only wearing rags, his thin arms where cuffed in chains and held up to the wall, his head bowed down so his black hair obscured his face. _

"_What is this, a fistful of Lokis?" Tony asked as he sat up now looking at this prisoner Loki chained to the wall. _

_Echoes sounded around them, voices, saying more of that provocative stuff. _

_Loki hissed. "I will not bend… I will not..." _

_Tony looked around, it was such a cold sell, filthy to. The filth was everywhere, insects crawling all around the place, on Loki to. And Loki…. He was brushed, his wrists bend in odd ways, blood was trickling from his mouth. _

"_I WILL NOT BE YOUR PUPPET!" Loki screamed now looking up showing his eyes filled with tears. _

_Tony halted. "Loki." he breathed. _

"_Just… end this shit!" Loki asked. "I have no-where to go, no-where to return to! My life doesn't even belong to me! Be a puppet following rules or be a venomous snake it is all I am. Just stop it! STOP!" _

_Tony swallowed, he sat up as he crossed his legs. _

"_Why can't my life be my own?" Loki asked tears dripping down his face. _

_Tony halted. "Erhm…. Hey." he spoke and Loki looked up. Tony halted. "Look I… I don't get everything." he admitted. "You've been royally screwed over right?" he asked. "Asgard, Odin wanted you to be a specific way." _

"_Kill all Jotunns..." Loki breathed. "Win the war, kill the Jotunns. It was the goal… I did it… I did it for him. But it was bad… Everything I did for him, it was me being bad… a bad boy." _

_Tony nodded. _

"_He told me… I could do good. Either of us could be king. I thought… If I just tried hard enough, fought hard enough. He would accept me… But it was lie, it was always a lie. I was only his tool, he was never going to accept me." Loki sniffed. "I did it for him, but he called it a crime… All was lost." _

"_Sounds like Odin drew you pretty much insane." Tony commented. _

"_No more… I don't want to be anyone's tool anymore!" Loki exclaimed as he started to pull in his chains but he got no-where. _

"_Loki… We are not trying to make you a tool." Tony informed. _

"_You LIAR!" Loki shouted. "You just want me to give you things you need! Act the way which suits you! It's all about **you.**"_

_Tony hesitated slightly. "Okay…. Okay." he breathed. "You actually maybe have a point there." he admitted. "So erhm Loki. Perhaps a trade of is way more fair right?" he asked. "What do you want?" he asked. _

_Loki looked up. _

"_You help us we help you, what can **we **do for **you**?" Tony asked. _

"_Set me free." Loki asked. _

"_You know why we can't do that." Tony sighed deeply. "At least… not right now." _

_Loki hissed. _

"_Look, Loki. We have no reason to trust you wont hurt yourself. Or try to hurt us, that's the issue." Tony informed. "If we knew you wouldn't be a danger to anyone or yourself, yes… I would let you walk around." _

_Loki squinted his eyes, shaking his head. _

"_Have I ever actually hurt you?" Tony asked. _

_Loki halted… he looked up. _

"_Let's be real here." Tony started. "You've thrown me out of a window, scratched me, kicked me, called me all the names in the book. Broken tons of my stuff, I have all the reasons to be mad. But I have yet to lay a single hand on you." _

_Loki halted. _

"_Now that's food for thought huh?" Tony asked. "So maybe not everyone is out to hurt you?" he suggested. "You can calm down. We even helped you. You can walk without being in pain right? You can even do magic, even if it's only a little. You gave us all the reasons to hate you, but we haven't done anything. Look, I am not saying you should trust us. But at least you can give us a chance right?" _

"_You are inside my head." Loki murmured. "You are trying to change me… To better suite your needs." _

"_Well if this was up to me alone, I would be all for that." Tony stated. "But it's not. Fulla refuses to do anything like that. I mean heck, if we changed you you might actually be a lot happier but… yeah okay, now that I think about it. Fulla is right… That just wouldn't be right." _

_Loki frowned, he seemed in deep thought. _

"_Just… Work with us for now." Tony asked. "We have a common enemy right? Okay so you can't trust that we'll protect you. But you **can **trust that we are more concerned about Thanos than you. So we have a common goal! So if we work together, we'll both win." _

"_It doesn't matter." Loki muttered. "My life ended the day I fell from the bridge." _

"_Bullshit!" Tony hissed. "No one is dead before the day they are actually **dead!**" he stated. "You are here, you are alive! You can take your life back! Or make a new life for yourself, be what-ever man! Fuck your dad, you just do you." _

_Loki looked up. _

"_And screw Thanos! Kick him in the dick!" _

_Loki smirked, then he chuckled as he shook his head. _

_Tony smirked as well. "See?" he asked. _

"_You are very amusing Tony." Loki admitted. _

"_Well for some reason I am your favorite human. I still have no idea why!" Tony stated. _

"_You always speak before you think." Loki informed. _

_Tony halted. "Erh what?" _

_Loki smirked as there was a distance look in his eyes. "Everybody else, they always carefully consider their words and sentences before they speak. To form the narrative they wish to form, to not offend. You skip that process, you just speak and don't think at all. It means you do indeed say many stupid things but… What you say is always your true thoughts." _

"_Wow, you gotta be the first person who actually likes that aspect of me." Tony commented. "On earth people call it lacking a filter. And yeah, that's true." he admitted then suddenly Tony's vision started to blur. "Woah what." _

"_Fulla is pulling you back out." Loki informed. "She's very concerned about you." _

"_Dangit! We were actually getting somewhere!" Tony hissed. _

"_I wont forget our conversation." Loki promised. "At least my subconscious wont." _

_Tony blinked but it was to late to ask more questions, Loki was gone. _

* * *

"TONY!" Tony felt himself being grabbed by a pair of strong arms and then looked up at Steves face. "Tony are you okay?"

Tony blinked. "Yeah… Yeah."

"Tony I am so sorry!" Fulla exclaimed. "I.."

Tony turned to the woman to see her misty desperate eyes.

"No-no!" Tony assured. "It's okay! I'm okay!" he assured.

"Are you sure?" Fulla asked stepping forward.

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "In fact." he turned to the sleeping figure on the bed. "When Loki wakes tomorrow… I want to speak with him."

There was quiet.

"Tony?" Steve asked and Tony looked at the soldier.

"I need to give it a try." Tony informed. "I just hope that I really managed to reach him."


	39. Chapter 39

"Hey. Hey Loki." Tony spoke standing right next to Loksi bed holding a tray. "Your breakfast is getting cold."

Loki didn't move from the bed.

"I know you're not sleeping." Tony snorted. "You never sleep for this long! Also, by the way! Have you any idea how privileged you are! The only person I have ever brought breakfast to like this is Pepper! Not even Ms universe got the breakfast treatment. And that's actually not joking, we had a night time fool around. Then I got the hell out of there, woman was crazy in the head."

Still Loki didn't move.

"Should I get you a pair of diamond earrings to?" Tony asked. "I can get you green diamonds if you want, match your eyes and stuff."

Finally Loki turned around and slowly opened his eyes to look up at Tony with a dissatisfied look.

"Oh hey look. I was right, you were just bullshitting." Tony commented.

Loki pouted, then slowly… Slowly sat up, his black hair falling down his face as his head slightly leaned forward.

"Well looky here what the Cap made for us. Blueberry pancakes." Tony put the tray on Lokis lap. "Will admit, I didn't really take Steve for a house wife. But now that I had time to think about it… yeah of course he is house wife material. I bet the man is the kind of person to cook breakfast for his mom every morning."

Emptily Loki looked at the tray in front of him which had the plate of pancakes as well as a glass of orange juice and a cup of tea.

"They are actually not half bad." Tony continued. "Made the old fashioned way. No wonder though, it's the cap after all."

Then slowly Loki reached out, and picked up the cutlery, then quietly started to eat.

Tony smirked. "Hey remember when we had to force feed you every single day? Good times huh?" he asked.

Loki didn't even react, just quietly put another bit of pancake into his mouth.

Tony sighed deeply, well Loki hadn't launched at him yet or tried to attack him… It was a step up. Kind of.

"Look." Tony then tried. "Work with us here." he asked. "We are officially on the run now, compromised and I… I actually don't want to force you to sleep. I don't want to leave you unprotected and vulnerable. Even if it wasn't because Thor would kill us all if we did that. Like it or not… We've taken responsibility for you."

"So..." Loki spoke quietly. "If something happens to me, _you'll_ feel bad."

"Well…. Yeah." Tony blinked. "Shesh you are making it sound like that's a bad thing. You just want everyone to be selfish assholes don't you?" he asked.

"Everyone are selfish assholes, are they not?" Loki asked.

Tony smirked. "I'll level with you, most people are selfish assholes. But there are people out there who aren't. Not a lot, especially not in my circles. You really have to look for them. I suppose though that also means that when you finally find those few... You would be an idiot to let go."

"And you would count yourself among those?" Loki asked.

"Fuck no." Tony laughed. "I am as large an asshole as they get!" he stated.

Loki smirked. "Like the plays, you humans proudly display your own flaws… How very odd."

"Probably." Tony admitted. "So erhm. Are you… okay with a deal?" he asked. "It's pretty simple, I let you out and you can walk around the house doing what-ever you want and you just… don't attack anyone. That's really all I ask in return."

Loki was quiet then looked at his hands holding cutlery. "You just handed me a knife." he commented, as if he first noticed now.

"Yeah… I decided to try and give you a bit of trust, then hopefully, then perhaps you can give us a bit in return." Tony commented leaning back.

"You really think you could contain me even if you tried?" Loki asked glancing up meeting Tony's eyes.

"True we are lacking a couple of power houses." Tony commented. "But we still have a Hulk. Also we have Fulla. And you Loki, are not at your full power. Neither do you have that scepter to draw power from. You have no-where to go, you said so yourself. What would you even do?"

Loki was quiet.

"We have a common enemy right?" Tony asked. "His name is Thanos, so a truce to work towards a common goal benefits all of us right?"

Loki frowned slightly turning back to the plate.

"Come on, what do you have to loose?" Tony asked. "Seriously."

Loki was quiet.

"Loki?" Tony asked.

"There is something wrong with me." Loki commented quietly making Tonys eyes widen in surprise. "Not just a little wrong… Very wrong."

Tony swallowed. "Yeah…. But you know, we're trying to help."

"You were inside of my mind doing the night." Loki observed in a quiet voice.

Tony halted, then exhaled. "Yeah." he admitted.

"Did you change stuff?" Loki asked.

"No." Tony replied seriously. "Fulla wouldn't allow it, I just spoke to you that's all."

"What did we speak of?" Loki asked.

Tony shrugged. "Pretty much the same subject at right now. Ah yeah, also talked about how Odin is a jerk face and we ought to kick Thanos in the dick."

Loki smirked amused.

"I tried to convince you to give us a chance." Tony admitted. "Same as right now." he sighed deeply. "Look, I get you don't like us. And that's fair, you don't have to like us. Just realize, it's not us you should be hating. It's Thanos who did all that stuff to you."

Loki frowned deeply.

"Loki?" Tony asked.

Lokis face was still in a deep frown, then finally he looked up. "An offer!" he stated.

"Yeah?" Tony asked.

"I wont fight you. You can do what you want." Loki stated. "I'll even help you towards the goal of defeating Thanos how-ever… Then you must allow me to move around freely and when all is done. Let me go! Don't hand me over to Queen Frigga or Thor, don't force me into a sleep nor a prison cell. Let me go!"

Tony halted then he nodded. "If you don't attack us or try to hurt us, then it's a deal." he offered Loki a hand. "How-ever, if you hurt any of us. The deal is of. You understand?"

Loki looked at him, then nodded grabbing Tonys hand and then they shook firmly, both just hoping this wouldn't be a disaster.


	40. Chapter 40

Tony sighed deeply as he walked back down the stairs to the living room, almost immediately he was jumped by the people who was there with him.

"Tony are you all right?!" Bruce asked looking honestly worried.

Steve as well stood ready, it was not lost on Tony that his shield was right next to him.

Even Natasha looked worried.

"You seem all right." Fulla breathed. "The prince?" she asked looking beyond nervous.

"Give Tony time." Leo asked putting a hand on her shoulder. "Tony... How are you?" he asked the inventor directly and all eyes were on Tony.

Tony cleared his throat. "I'm fine. Honest guys. I only talked with Loki, nothing else. No stabbing, not even any insults in fact..." he stepped down just as a second figure came walking down the stairs.

Everyone held their breath as Loki himself walked down stairs, still just wearing fabric pants and a plain t-shirt, his feet were still bare and so were his thin arms.

His long black hair looked damp, proving he had been taking a shower, then he stood there, slowly he lifted his head, showing his green glimmering eyes and pales face.

"Okay listen!" Tony exclaimed. "We cut a deal. Loki can walk around and do what he wants to do, as long as he doesn't try to hurt anyone of us! Or you know, do something stupid and visible that attracts attention."

"Oh..." Bruce halted. "That's… Good... I think."

"My… My prince?" Fulla asked nervously. "Are you… I..."

Loki held up a hand, the simple gesture had impressive impact as people just quieted.

"I acknowledge we share a common enemy." Loki spoke. "I acknowledge our clash was a product of _me _attacking your home and you acted only to defend. I also acknowledge that by teaming up we all benefit… It is not you I desire revenge against, it is Thanos."

There was stunned quiet, no one dared to speak.

"If we are to work together, I have conditions." Loki stated.

Natashas eyes narrowed. "You think you are in a position to make demands?" she asked.

"If you desire my continued corporation. Yes." Loki replied. "_She _stays away from me!" he pointed at Fulla.

Fulla gasped. "My prince I..."

"I was a sleep and you entered my mind." Loki huffed crossing his arms as he looked away. "This is a breach of trust!"

"I'm sorry." Fulla swallowed. "But there seemed so little choice! I promised to help protect you and I... It worked though didn't it?" she asked. "You seem… More like your old self." nervously she chewed her lip.

"What did you change?" Loki asked dangerously.

"I..." Fulla halted.

"You changed _something." _Loki hissed. "What was it?"

Fulla swallowed. "I… There was a stench, a stench of rotten meat. Of death and just rot… I replaced the stench with the scent of a forest."

Loki nodded. "I see… That's why."

"My prince?" Fulla asked.

"Anything else?" Loki demanded harshly looking at Fulla.

"No." Fulla breathed.

"Are you sure!" Loki demanded. "Do _not _lie to me!"

"I swear! In the name of the all father I swear! Nothing else I changed!" Fulla gasped.

Loki frowned deeply, but seemed to accept it as he continued his line of questioning. "How deep did you go? Any secrets you saw?"

"No." Fulla replied again. "I only went to the surface on purpose… You did though, thrust Tony a bit deeper in yourself."

Loki turned to Tony.

"I didn't want to go there! Your own mind put me in there!" Tony stated.

Lokis eyes narrowed then turned back to Fulla. "You will _not_ be doing anything like that again!" he demanded. "You will not use your magic on me and you will not touch me. Are we clear?" he asked Fulla directly.

Fulla closed her eyes but nodded.

"Loki, like it or not. It _did _help you." Leo lectured. "The proof is right in front of us! You seem a lot more sure about who we are and what your situation is. Is that really so bad?"

"Yes!" Loki stated. "Stay out of my head!" he demanded.

"Shesh, so much for a thank you." Tony rolled his eyes and Loki turned to him giving him a glare. "She _did _help you! And she was struggling to you know. She doesn't seem that happy about her own powers. But in the end, she was more concerned about your well being than her own feelings. So at least, give her a thanks!"

Loki sneered at Tony.

"It's okay." Fulla breathed. "I broke all the rules by doing it, and even without his consent. I do not regret it, seeing Loki doing so much better is worth it. But he is in his right to be angry."

"Fulla, you know you don't have to take all this shit from him right?" Tony asked. "You did help him, and he is walking all over you. I know he is your prince and all of that. But again, this isn't Asgard. This is earth."

"Asgard or earth, I still don't think it is right to enter someones mind without permission. And I did it anyway. So he is in his right." Fulla stated. "Again though… I don't regret it." she admitted then turned to Loki. "My prince, if you don't mind me asking… How did you know?" she asked.

Loki halted, for a moment there was quiet and Loki sighed. "The pancakes." he informed. "They actually smelled good. They didn't smell rotten."

There was stunned quiet as everyone looked at him.

"So that's why you wouldn't eat before?" Tony asked.

"No. I just didn't see why I should ever do anything my captures wanted me to do!" Loki replied. "But yes, many scents were horrendous to me before." suspiciously he looked around. "There is no rot... Or perhaps there is but you made it so I can't smell it."

"Loki there's no rot!" Tony informed. "So really, she fixed you!"

"No… She forcefully changed my psyche." Loki replied coldly. "And I bet it was easy for her to."

Fulla closed her eyes then nodded.

"Listen to me." Loki breathed. "I do not want to forget!" he stated. "I want to remember! What they did to me! What Thanos did to me and Odin! Let the memories fuel my rage and grand me strength to have my revenge! Do_ not_ take that away from me."

"Okay, time out." Tony stepped forward. "Odin got jack shit to do with us! Your beef with him can wait. Thanos first okay?" he asked. "Then after you helped us with Thanos, we'll let you go. Just as we agreed."

"Wait, we what?!" Bruce asked.

Tony turned to him and the others looked at him. "We let Loki go." he informed. "No strings, no handing over. When Thanos is dealt with, he can go and do what-ever he wants. That's fair right?"

There was quiet then Natasha frowned looking up. "We will let you go on the condition you wont attack earth again."

"You have my word!" Loki stated. "I will not attack Midgard again… What would I even want with such a backwaters realm?" he asked in a slight eye-roll.

Tony shrugged. "Works for me, as long as you legit don't attack us. I don't care."

Natasha nodded. "I do think we all accept the conditions." she stated.

"No wait I got one!" Leo stated.

Lokis eyes narrowed.

"You have to talk to one of us, every single day. Doesn't matter who of us you talk to, just someone." Leo informed.

"Why?" Loki asked.

"So you wont isolate yourself." Leo informed. "Talk to me or Tony, you can talk to Fulla if you want. Again, you need to talk to at least one person a day okay?" he asked. "Choose yourself who you talk to, it just has to be someone."

Loki groaned. "It is not like I even have much choice is it?" he asked. "Fine, give me some books and it is a deal."

"Oh _now _he wants books." Tony mumbled. "Or are they for throwing with again Lokes?" he asked.

"I'm bored." Loki replied. "Also I need a weapon. Get me a dagger."

"You don't need weapons." Tony snorted. "We've seen it."

Lokis eyes narrowed.

"Compromise!" Tony stated. "I'll find a dagger but _I _will be the one holding unto it! Then in the event of an attack, you may have it."

Loki looked at him for a bit then snorted. "Fine. I also desire music."

"I'll put a loud speaker in your room connected to Jarvis." Tony muttered. "Anything else your highness?" he asked with slight mockery in his tone.

"For now it will suffice." Loki replied in a dismissive tone, then took a few steps.

"HEY!" Tony shouted. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk." Loki replied. "You said I could walk around right?"

"Yeah but not outside!" Tony exclaimed. "At least… Not alone."

"I'll go with him." Steve offered standing up.

Tony looked at him. "You sure?"

"Yeah." Steve nodded. "I think this is a very positive direction to go. I will admit, if It was me locked up in a room all day I would go crazy to!"

Tony hesitated slightly but finally nodded. "If something happens just call." he asked sincerely.

"Of course. It'll be fine Tony, I have a pretty good feeling about this." Steve assured.

Tony sighed. "Just be careful. I know Loki seems to do a lot better, but he is _really _good at pretending he is doing fine when he's actually not. So just."

"I got it." Steve assured in a smile. "He liked my pancakes right? So we are off to a good start."

Tony smiled defeated then shook his head. "I just hope this is the right call."

Steve looked at him, then put a heavy hand on his shoulder. "it is." he stated. "Believe in yourself Tony."

Tony smirked. "Man, only you would dish out such a cheesy line."

"I mean it though." Steve stated as he let go then followed Loki whom was already out the door to impatient for this.

"Well..." Tony sighed. "I think that went well."

The rest nodded then Fulla looked at her hands, her eyes painful, she made a snap and a flicker of purple showed.

"You did good." Leo informed her in a smile.

"Yeah… I really don't regret it." Fulla admitted. "But… I'm.. I'm not." she swallowed.

"It's okay. We'll figure it out." Leo smiled lightly and Fulla smiled, though sighed deeply.

They still had a long way to go yet.


	41. Chapter 41

The sun was setting at the French country side, it was absolutely gorgeous. The deep orange colors painting the skies and landscapes.

Sitting on a bench, quite a lone with her back to the wall of the house and her face towards the landscape was Fulla, looking with a distant look in her eyes.

On her laps was a book, opened up… But Fulla hadn't managed to read a single sentence of it.

Instead she was looking at the setting sun, her eyes clearly troubled… Confused. And somehow, they also looked quite hopeless.

Fulla looked at her hands, then made a snap and saw the color of her magic… It had changed, it used to be ordinary orange. A common color for a common Sedir.

Now… It was purple.. Was this the true color of her Sedir? Why had it changed? How?

"You really didn't know."

Fulla gasped in shock, almost screamed. Then she turned her head to see a tall man with pitch black hair looking at her with stern green eyes.

"MY PRINCE!" Fulla stood up. "I… Forgive me. I didn't hear you coming!"

Lokis frown was deep. "Look at me." he demanded.

Slowly Fulla looked up at Loki.

"You still don't know do you?" Loki asked. "Who you really are."

"I… I do not understand." Fulla gasped.

Loki looked at her. "It seems like you don't." he commented then turned his head away. "Huh… Asgard. When someone doesn't fit into their narrative they just try to hide it don't they?" he asked. "Change that person. They even changed the color of your magic."

Fulla looked down at her hands. "Who I really am?" she asked, then looked up. "What do you mean by that my prince?" she asked.

Loki smirked. "The title of Gods and goddess's, they are given to special people. People with special talents and insights. It is not just a talent they have, it is a talent they embody. And you." he looked at her. "Embody mind."

Fulla looked up. "You… You're saying that I'm… I'm a..."

"Goddess." Loki informed. "Or rather, you would have been if they hadn't been suppressing your gifts and tried to change you into something else."

Fulla closed her eyes. "I… I'm sure they just tried to protect me." she stated. "The power I have is frightening… Even you fear me."

Lokis eyes narrowed.

"Now it makes sense." Fulla commented. "Why my father looked so nervous when I started to study healing magic." she stated a little sadly.

Loki was quiet, his green eyes still so harsh.

"Is that… What you went through to?" Fulla asked. "Everyone always seeming nervous around you as you grew up but you never knew why… Until the secret was revealed."

Loki glanced down.

"So that really is it." Fulla breathed. "My prince… I don't know what I am supposed to do with this!" she admitted. "I… I always thought. Magic was wonderful! Magic can do so much! But this?" she asked. "I always wanted to help, and I thought magic was the ideal way to help people. But what if it isn't?" she asked. "The truth is… I don't even know if I have it in me to return to Asgard. What am I supposed to do?" she asked. "Let them suppress my magic again? Pretend like nothing happened? I don't think I can."

Loki didn't speak, but his green eyes were on Fulla.

"It's funny you know." Fulla spoke in a broken tone. "Part of me wish this had never happened so it could all stay the same and I wouldn't know! But another part of me… Is glad it happened. My eyes has already been opened so much just by being here on earth, and I want to learn even more! I wish to _be_ more… On the same time. I am afraid."

Loki turned his head away.

"Forgive me my prince." Fulla breathed.

"No." Loki spoke. "Your words makes sense, I do recognize those feelings." he admitted and Fullas eyes widened. "Asgard will _never _allow you to be your true self nor explore your own potential! Asgard is a place of traditions, for-ever stuck in their old ways. If you desire to return, your only option is to return with a bowed head and follow their rule. You will be forced to hide, to suppress your true self!" Loki stated holding out a hand where green sparks now erupted. "Now when you have been released, you realize what a stranglehold Asgard had on you." he stated darkly closing his hand killing the magic. "Your rightful place will forever be denied to you. You are supposed to be a Goddess." he stated. "But you have been stuck as a mediocre healer. I am willing to bet it is the all mothers doing that you were allowed to study any magic at all and wasn't just left to become a farmer or house wife."

Fulla sniffed. "Those are cruel words."

"But are they untrue?" Loki asked.

Fulla halted.

Lokis eyes were harsh, uncompromising. Fulla swallowed, but stood her ground.

"The enemies we are going to face are beyond anything you have ever faced." Loki stated smoothly. "Your power could be very useful."

Fullas eyes widened. "As a weapon?" she asked.

"When facing pure evil, is it not worth it?" Loki asked calmly.

"I… I don't know." Fulla gasped. "I can't just."

"Why not?" Loki asked. "They are _your_ powers, you can do with them what you want."

"With all due respect!" Fulla stood up. "You made it quite clear _you _didn't want me to alter your mind! So now you think it's okay I do it with others?" she asked.

"I'm not out to kill half the universe." Loki countered.

"You tried to destroy Jotunnheim. _All _of it." Fulla replied back and Loki halted.

For a while there was silence, Lokis green eyes were on Fulla, stern, angry.

Fulla looked back at him, her eyes wide… There were tears running down her cheeks. But even behind all of that, there was a certain defiance. "By your own logic… It would be okay if I just… Went ahead and changed you." she breathed. "But then… I would be no better than Asgard would I?" she asked. "Asgard who..." she sniffed. "Who tried to change us. Because of what?" she asked. "Because we are to different? To dangerous?" she asked confused. "I don't understand." she sniffed. "We were always told… The all fathers wisdom is absolute! Just believe in the All father and things will be okay. But now… I am not so sure. I'm not sure at all."

Loki was quiet as he looked at her. "I didn't fit into Odins plans anymore. So he cast me away. I am quite sure my banishment suits him well. The fact that my name must not be mentioned in Asgards hall and any images of me has been taken down. It must suite him splendid."

"My prince I am not sure that.." Fulla tried.

"You don't fit into his plans either." Loki stated. "Not anymore." then he took a step forward. "You said that I of all people ought to understand." then he offered her a nod. "Indeed. I do." he stated. "I Loki Liesmith as the only one is going to be honest with you… Yes, you terrify me." he stated. "Your potential is grand, only now are you starting to understand. I think what you ought to ask yourself now is this… Who should you be loyal to?" he asked. "The all father who lied to you?" he asked. "The all mother who kept quiet about your gifts only to try and use you to suite her own needs when the situation arised?" she asked, then he reached up a hand, and put his index finger on Fullas forehead. "Who do _you _think it is worth staying loyal to?"

Fullas eyes were wide as she looked up at Loki whom still had his finger pressed against her forehead.

Then Fulla looked down. "My prince." she breathed. "It is true… The all mother kept quiet, only to try and use my gifts only when it suited her." she stated. "And now… You are trying to seduce me with sweet words because you see a use for my gifts as well to benefit yourself." she reached up and pushed Lokis hand away, then lifted her head. "You are not acting that much different from the all mother."

Lokis eyes narrowed.

"I like earth." Fulla smiled amused. "They always keep telling me I should make my own decisions and not follow anyone but myself." she stated. "Leo always makes sure any decision I make is indeed my own and not one I take for the sake of others. He will support me regardless of my decisions. You though, will only support me if my decision fits you. Is that not so?"

Loki frowned, clearly annoyed. Anger seemed to be burning behind his eyes.

"I will help you in your fight against Thanos." Fulla stated. "But it is not for your sake! It is only because I am here, I could help, and it is right!" she stated.

Loki didn't look happy, clearly he was angry. Fulla though felt pretty good about herself as she turned away.

"What of Asgard?" Loki shouted after her and Fulla halted.

For a moment Fulla stood still. "What about Asgard?" she asked.

"They denied you your birth right! What will you do?" Loki asked.

Fulla hesitated then sighed. "It hurts..." she admitted. "To find out the realm you dedicated your whole life to. It has..." she hesitated. "But, I don't want anyone in Asgard to come to harm. I am not sure what I will do…. Not yet. But if you're asking me if I want to help you search revenge against the All father?" she asked. "Then I must decline. I don't believe I will be able to blindly trust Odin anymore, but neither do I wish to oppose him. Merely… I wish to find my own way. With or without the aid of Asgard." and then.

Loki hissed.

"I wonder..." Fulla commented. "I always admired you. Did I feel kinship?" she asked. "Is it because... You were so different from everyone else and yet you stood proud and I... Deep inside. I knew I was different to, and desired to stand tall and proud like you." she breathed. "I... I always admired you. My Prince." she spoke softly. "And I hope that... I hope I still will be able to admire you when this is over. I want to believe you can be someone to be inspired by."

Loki was quiet, Fulla could not see his face as she still had her back to him.

"I hope you wont be proving me wrong." Fulla finally swallowed. "I have been proven wrong about the All Father and even Asgard itself. There's not much left to believe in huh?" she asked. "Perhaps it's time I believe in myself, just like Leo said." Then she walked away, leaving Loki by himself, not looking back.

Fulla already knew she had angered to Prince quite a bit, she only hoped he would calm down and not do anything rash.


End file.
